In Search of Eden
by CryInDownpour
Summary: AU. She was his slave. A slave bound to serve him. Yet, he cannot help the thirst he yields toward her blood. And, she cannot help but hate him for who he is. SasuHina.
1. Endless Time to Ponder, Hate, & Desire

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! This is a SasuHina story I'm really interested in working on. I hope you enjoy. It deals with vampires and with the huge craze about vampires these days, it's rubbed off onto me, too. hehe.

Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto. But Enjoy!!!

Chapter 1:

**Endless Time To Ponder, Hate, & Desire  
**

She was his slave.

A slave bound to serve him.

And as each season changed to another, she was reminded of the words her father spoke to her so long ago.

_When the seasons change, new colors burst into life. Yet each recurring season never tells the same stories or paints the same picture. Instead, they create new beginnings and people live to make more memories._

How ironic that with each passing season, with each new colors, her heart was yearning to leave this world and enter the heavenly realm where she could reside with her parents and little sister. But, if God wished that she stay as the slave to the devil, she could not harbor any resentment for Him.

Every day, she prayed for strength. She could not hide the fact that hatred had consumed her heart over the years. Her eyes were blinded by a passionate anger. She knew too well that a faithful servant of God should love thy neighbor, yet she could not.

In her heart, she could not love like she used to.

Thus, she asked Him often for forgiveness when her heart felt like it would burst.

Dressed in a simple blue ankle dress and a white cardigan sweater, she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Her snow-colored eyes stared into the mirror as she continued to pull long tresses of ebony hair up. After tying it swiftly with a black hair band, she exited her room.

When she was forced to live with him, he had offered her a luxurious room—as if he was trying to entice her with his riches. Immediately, she refused his offer and took residence in the smallest room of the mansion—one that was the same size of her old room, but in this mansion was used for storing cleaning supplies like bleach, mops, brooms, and such. She had told him that her wish was to be with her family. To him, it meant she wanted death, and he refused to allow her such a joy.

_"I can't let you free without atoning."_

Walking down the quiet corridors of the mansion, her eyes stayed glued to the carpeted floor. With her hands together, she knew her duties of cleaning the house and watching for strangers.

A loud scream resonated from downstairs.

Hinata's eyes perked up. Horror filled her as she immediately rushed through the corridors and down the stairs to where the noise was located. Turning a corner, the scream resonated again and she realized it was coming from the living room.

Covering her mouth, Hinata stared at the sight with fear and astonishment. Stiff as a stick, she took two steps forward at the bleeding woman lying on the couch. Her snow-colored eyes stared at the two punctures to the woman's neck.

"Clean her up." The voice was cold, uncaring, and demanding as he disappeared from Hinata's sight.

Hinata felt a swift gust of wind blow past her face and she could hear footsteps slowly echoing at the walls around her. As soon as the sound of his footsteps dissipated, Hinata quickly ran to the woman. Inspecting the bite mark, Hinata's heart beat rapidly as she buttoned up the woman's blue silk blouse.

Next, Hinata ran to the kitchen and wet a towel, running back into the living room. Dabbing at the bite mark, Hinata cleaned the blood off the woman's neck. She took out a band-aid from the pocket of her white cardigan and placed it over the woman's bite mark. Hinata positioned the woman so that she was sleeping on the couch. Then, Hinata walked over to the closet by the living room and took out a blanket to cover the woman. Now, it was time to clean the blood. Opening a closet in the kitchen, Hinata took out the bleach and went immediately to work.

_Vampires are the ugliest things to walk this earth, Hinata. You will learn to harness the skill we Hyuugas have used to hunt them and kill them. They are desolate beings who will never stop their bloodlust; therefore, must be annihilated. _

When Hinata was seven, she heard these words her father spoke to her with the utmost animosity. Her training had just begun when her family was murdered by a group of vampires. However, she had been spared and forced to live out the rest of her life in servitude to the leader of the vampire group.

The leader of the vampire group was named Uchiha Sasuke and he had become the master of her world.

* * *

"You really screwed up your morals this time, Uchiha," said Kabuto with his arms crossed.

"Get out of my room, Kabuto," said Sasuke, walking out from the bathroom with a towel around his hip and another around his neck. His pale skin and ebony hair shined in the morning light emitted through a French window in his room. His arm muscles flexed as he dried his hair with the towel around his neck. "Have you forgotten? Vampires have no morals."

Kabuto shrugged, curiosity gleaming in his eyes," Never has my lord spared human life after sucking their blood. Now, she is damned to be one of us."

"I know that very well," said Sasuke, walking over to his closet and opening the aged wooden doors. He took out a black suit, a white dress shirt, and laid them on his king-sized bed. "But only if she can survive being one of us."

Kabuto shook his head in disbelief," Never in these three hundred years that I have served you, have I seen you turned _anyone _into a vampire. Why now, here, and in this mansion?"

"Leave, Kabuto," ordered Sasuke, waiting for the silver-haired vampire to exit the room.

Kabuto ignored his master's request. Suddenly, it was as if he had put the puzzle pieces together. Widening his eyes, Sasuke noticed the cynical gleam in Kabuto's eyes which made Sasuke raise an eyebrow in caution.

"My lord, you're testing _her_, aren't you?"

"You're ridiculous."

Kabuto chuckled, looking away in shock, as he scratched his silver hair," I can't believe it…" He was completely surprised.

"Kabuto, you're trying my patience," said Sasuke, his voice getting harsher and sounding like a death threat. He had a meeting today with the board of directors of the Vampire Council.

"Wait, wait, I just need to know, my lord," said Kabuto, his eyes gazing back at Sasuke, but with more of a speculative stare," Why have you chosen her?"

Sasuke turned away from Kabuto. Throwing the towel in his hand to the floor. He reached for his white dress shirt and placed his arms through the sleeves.

"Does it really need an answer?" Sasuke said darkly, his eyes turning smoky. "I have waited and thirsted for her blood, yet she easily runs away from me." Buttoning his shirt roughly, he was imagining her face: Her delicate frame, pale skin like his own, and the snow-colored eyes that have haunted him for the past twelve years.

How could he expect her, a human, to love him, the murderer of her family?

What made him more upset was that how could he, a vampire, go after a human girl?

Kabuto listened to Sasuke's confession. As a servant to the vampire known as the 'Lonely Heir' he could only watch Sasuke suffer the damned nature of all vampires: Their bloodlust. There was nothing Kabuto could do or any other vampire out there in the world who could stop themselves or another vampire from craving blood. Their nature had been recorded in books, documentaries, and the media.

They were damned to this sort of life—and very few that they took in as 'fledglings' were damned to the same craving for eternity. Sasuke should know that by turning the woman in the living room into a vampire, she would have to be accepted by the vampire community. If not, she would be killed.

But wasn't that a blessing to the unfortunate girl if the latter occurred?

"My lord," spoke Kabuto, his voice like a cold breeze through Sasuke," if you're trying to stir up jealousy in her, it isn't going to work. We both know she hates you. Even with such a pure soul of having not killed herself living life like this and that foolish faith she has, she cannot love. You are only acting foolishly."

"Am I?"

"My lord!" exclaimed Kabuto, unable to keep his composure. His master was being too rash.

Sasuke dropped his hands to his side, his onyx eyes staring at the floor. "I am a monster, Kabuto, that I cannot change. This is my nature. You should know well enough that if I don't get what I want, measures have to be made. Sacrifices are needed. Pain and regret are inevitable."

Kabuto nodded and bowed to his lord before preparing to leave his master to finish dressing.

Sasuke heard the door shut and immediately, Sasuke smirked to himself. _I am pitiful, aren't I? _he thought to himself.

If it hadn't been for that time ten years ago, he wouldn't have to feel such burning anxiety whenever he was around her. When she had rinsed his bloody wounds long ago, he had been surprised by her actions. She should have killed him and saved herself from living a tortuous life with him. That day, he had gone up against a raid of Hyuga vampire hunters with his group of elite vampires. It was his duty, as given to him by the Vampire Elders and his desire, to hunt the Hyugas. It had been a strenuous battle in which he lost nine of his vampires and the Hyugas had lost fifteen men.

_"Kill me," said Sasuke, his eyes staring tiredly at the nine year old Hinata," and you can go back to them."_

_Hinata was cleaning the cut on his arm with a wet towel. A basin of water by her side, as they stayed in his room—Sasuke on his bed and Hinata by his bedside.. _

_"It is a sin to kill," said Hinata, her eyes staring at Sasuke's wound. " I will not kill you." Quickly after her words, she resumed to cleaning his wounds as Sasuke laid there, eyes opened, and accepting of her words. _

From that day on, Sasuke watched her closely. He allowed her to attend school, but always either him or one of his vampires, would have to make sure she would not run away. She never did. When he attended parent-teacher meetings, he explained to her teachers that he was her older brother and that their parents had passed away. She never pleaded with the teachers about him. He attended her graduation ceremony and not once did anyone in the crowd look at him suspiciously. Hinata kept a grave secret very well.

And now two years later, she was living and breathing here in this mansion every day, servicing to his and his vampires' accommodations as the caretaker of this mansion. Yet, Sasuke could not feel satisfied with her atonement.

Hyuga Hinata was still not doing enough.

Uchiha Sasuke needed more from her. He needed to have everything about her. Her body, mind, soul.

_If I can't have you, _thought Sasuke, a dark smile forming on his lips as dark ebony bangs covered his eyes, knowing full well the darkness that dwell inside him, _it will never be enough for me._ _I have lost everything because of the Hyugas. _

Sasuke got dressed and left the room in a gust of wind.

* * *

_Heavenly Lord, please watch over her poor soul. _

_Amen._

Hinata opened her eyes and removed her hand from the woman's forehead. After cleaning the woman's wound and the blood on the carpet, Hinata wanted to pray for the woman. Even though Hinata was never able to master the art of combat against vampires, Hinata knew very well from her father's instruction that a human who survived a vampire's bite would eventually turn into a vampire. Moving strands of hair away from the woman's face, Hinata looked forlornly at the woman's sleeping expression.

Who knew how long the woman would sleep—days, months, years—if she wasn't killed already; her awakening would only be triggered by her body's acceptance of the vampire blood now flowing through her veins. If her body rejected the vampire blood, she would die in her sleep and the vampire blood would disappear from her body—giving the woman's death a likely diagnosis of a heart attack to any medical examiner.

All of this Hinata knew from the beginning of her training given by her father.

_And yet, _began Hinata, putting aside the information, and sitting by the floor near the woman's side, gazing at the woman's facial features, _you'll turn beautiful. The kind of beautiful that has a dark luster of mysteriousness that will attract any humans to become your meal. _ Hinata sighed as she looked at her fingers resting on her lap.

_I hate him. I hate him for turning innocent people like you into one of his kind. The beauty that he radiates is the worst of all I have seen._

_------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Author's Notes: How was it? Please leave a review!


	2. Cruel Intentions for Attention

Chapter 2:

**Cruel Intentions for Attention**

_His body stood next to her sleeping form on the bed. His onyx eyes stared at her peaceful face. Slowly, he reached toward the young girl's neck, his icy fingers touching her warm pulse. She shivered a little under his cold touch. _

_He could feel it. _

_Her heart that was beating like a rapid tune._

_Pulling his hand back, Sasuke returned his hands into the pockets of his black coat. _

_She was so young, only thirteen._

_Turning away, Sasuke walked out of the smallest room in the mansion. For Uchiha Sasuke, he could never expect that such events leading him to find her could have dealt him such a cruel fate as this. _

_"The hunt for you has begun," his voice whispered into the air, "a hunt that will leave me endlessly thirsty for your blood."_

_------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"How long has she slept?" asked Kabuto, standing across the kitchen area from Hinata, and leaning on a wall. His beady dark eyes observed the back of Hinata as she mopped the marble floor.

"Three days," answered Hinata mechanically.

"And you haven't asked Uchiha why he has done this?" asked Kabuto curiously. He raised an eyebrow. It was evening and Kabuto wore a gray v-neck sweater with a black scarf around his neck and dark jeans. Pushing up his black-rimmed glasses, he gave a small smile," Aren't you even curious, Hinata?"

"What Uchiha-san does, will not concern me," said Hinata coldly. She was dressed in black slacks, a purple long-sleeve shirt, and a gray vest. Her eyes remained on the white marble floor. It was very hard to work diligently in a mansion that hardly got dirty. Because the master of the house was rarely home all day, Hinata often cleaned for the sake of having a chore to do. Otherwise, boredom and confinement would entirely destroy the clear mind she was so consciously trying to uphold under this suffocating environment. Hinata placed the large mop in the bucket of half-filled water.

She could never understand why Kabuto took such interest in her. He was the only vampire, out of the rest, whom she had conversations with that did not hold any real purpose. This fact didn't intrigue her; it only made things more uncomfortable. Kabuto was also there the night her parents were murdered. She remembered clearly the smirk on his face when Uchiha Sasuke killed Hyuga Hiashi and she had screamed watching her father fall before her, having tried to shield her.

Hinata's grip on the mop tightened and she halfway leaned on it as she struggled to hold her weary mind together. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to rest, ignoring Kabuto—not even sure if he had left the room because she no longer wanted to answer him. Sometimes, she felt very weak under these unstable thoughts.

The mysterious, unidentified woman was still sleeping, but now inside a lavishly decorated room. In all Hinata's twelve years living with Uchiha Sasuke, never had she seen him turn a human into a vampire. And now, here was a woman about to experience death or reawakening. Every day, the woman's fate was unraveling. Every day, the puncture wound was slowly healing.

"Are you tired?"

Hinata's eyes widened.

Turning around, the hand that had suddenly touched her shoulder disappeared and she was staring into onyx orbs. He was a head taller than her, dressed in a long black coat, and wearing a gray suit underneath. His arms rested at his sides as he continued to stare down at her with no expression on his face.

Hinata quickly shook her head," N-no, Uchiha-san." Reverting her eyes, she felt her heart beat faster in nervousness with his presence close to hers. Her eyes turned to gaze at the sparkled floor instead with hopes that this nervous feeling would quell. It had been a while since Sasuke had been this near to her without any reason.

Hinata dropped the mop as she felt his hand touch her cheek. The mop fell to the floor making a clanking sound. Astonishment captured her face as she tried to maintain a decent composure. Her shoulders and face quickly became rigid. Ebony hair, which Hinata had let down for the day, brushed against her cheeks and along her downcast eyes.

The continued silence made Hinata uneasy.

"You look weary," spoke Sasuke suddenly, yet his emotionless voice contradicted his concerned statement. However, inside, Sasuke was fighting an unexplainable urge to grab her. He had come back from a tiring day at the council. His training had also been strenuous. And when he had arrived home and overheard the conversation she was having with Kabuto, Sasuke could not help but feel a pulsating anger.

Sasuke's presence had caused Kabuto to pass by him in a whiz.

Hinata did not respond.

_Her cheek feels warm, _thought Sasuke with peaking interest as he observed her downturn expression. All he had ever given her was grief and hate. Never was there a time when Hinata had ever smiled in his presence.

Sasuke could not complain for he knew the underlying reason why she could never smile at him.

"Did you eat?" asked Sasuke.

Sasuke's voice sounded unconcerned. If he wanted the undeserved from her, he wanted Hinata to see the side of him that cared very little for humans. Through his relentless insensitivity of her growing heartache living with him, he wanted her to be reminded of the murder he had committed on her family.

_I would gladly have taken their lives again, _thought Sasuke, reassuring himself of this realization. He knew full well that Hinata would never forget about her dead family and his tall form that had stood over her seven year old body with her family's blood on his lips and hands.

It was useless to hope that Hinata's hate and anger would grow weary and that she would accept him. Yet, it was a hope that was allowing Sasuke to cling to Hinata—allowing him to desire her like he had never desired from another human in the last two centuries.

"Yes," answered Hinata in an uncomfortable whisper.

She couldn't bear to look at him as she asked him the question in a polite return. "D-did you?"

Hinata did not know why she even dared to ask him such a question and began to silently beat herself mentally.

"Yes," he replied calmly to her. He could see her eyes changing from fear into disgust. It was a subtle change and one he could easily detect about her.

He had a scrumptious meal—a nobody on the street who was slowly deteriorating the Tokyo that he so dearly loved. His victim's life had been already edging away and was not of any significant purpose in this world except trash.

Hinata felt a cold shiver run up her spine as she tried not to react emotionally to his reply. For her, never letting Sasuke see herself fall apart was a must. Never would he see her deepest weakness.

"I see," Hinata replied, her voice struggling to let the words come out.

Sasuke smirked.

"Why?" asked Sasuke, with a small hint of taunt," Sad that it wasn't you? Don't think you'll ever receive such a blessing." He knew his words were killing her, but it was his nature; his godforsaken desire to watch her suffer so beautifully and only because of him.

Hinata ignored his insulting question and continued with her questioning, "Why did you do that to the woman?"

Sasuke watched as Hinata's downturn expression changed.

"Y-you've never spared anyone since I've been here," said Hinata softly, but in growing ache," and yet you've not killed her."

Hinata admitted that she had been relieved to see the woman breathing when Hinata first saw her. But it gave Hinata an excruciating flashback to the dead bodies of her family. Their lives had been so cruelly taken away without any thought. Therefore, Hinata could not help but feel jealousy fill her heart whenever she glanced at the woman's peaceful face.

Sasuke with his facial expression unwavering in its emotionless façade stared at Hinata. "Do you wish that I kill her?"

Hinata's eyes widened," I-I…"

"If that is what you _wish_, Hinata," replied Sasuke," I will answer to your plea." He could see the torment clearly in her eyes, yet he knew too well, the answer that lay beneath them.

"_No_, don't," said Hinata urgently with guilt. Closing her eyes, she shook her head under his touch. His hands were stained with enough blood already. Hinata was not going to let him take more lives unnecessarily. Taking a deep breath she felt an immense block of guilt pushed down on her heart. If she had said yes, would Sasuke have really done it?

"She's resting in the room that would have been yours the day I brought you here," said Sasuke, his eyes watching her quivering lips. "And it can still be yours," Sasuke offered. He saw her mouth open in surprise. How his body suffered to have his lips on hers.

Hinata closed her mouth and immediately shook her head, but with more energy.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Hinata, her voice in tire.

Her eyes remained away from him. Her heart beating faster every second she felt his eyes burning through her face. _Don't look at me. Don't look at me, _she told herself with helplessness as the silence returned. Was this the work of his aura—the beauty that all humans felt attracted to when faced alone with a vampire? Never before had she felt this unforeseen force more than ever.

Struggling to keep her mind warped into reality, Hinata tried to keep her eyes opened. A strange burning sensation was growing inside her, almost engulfing her senses. His cold hand on her cheek that had made her stiff now felt so soothing, almost comforting.

All the pain and the grief that had been instilled in her were slowly disappearing. Her mind was going blank and her eyes soon closed.

Sasuke's hand left her cheek and immediately Hinata's eyes opened.

"Why would you ever want my approval?" murmured Hinata dazedly, watching Sasuke turn away.

Sasuke's eyes stared straight ahead as he continued heading toward the door. As a vampire, one had good hearing, and even when Hinata spoke in a murmur, he could hear her voice clearly. He could sense her ridicule in that soft tone of hers.

"Should there be a reason?" Sasuke asked back, with no taunt but seriousness now.

Hinata's face contorted into confusion and her eyes narrowed, "Y-you don't need me to tell you who to kill and not to kill. For as long as I've known you, I've never seen you show an ounce of mercy."

Sasuke smiled grimly, nodding his head."Yes. I don't need anyone to tell me who to kill and who to save. I wonder why I asked you, Hinata." _Would she ever know or accept the reason why? _He thought.

Before Hinata could retaliate, he disappeared like a gust of wind.

Feeling completely made a fool of, Hinata took his words as an insult to the memory of her family. If he was going to play mind games with her, she was in no mood to play along with his devices.

_I want to ignore you, _thought Hinata to herself as she picked up the fallen mop, _I want to live out my life by seeing you rarely around me. Yet, you make it so hard. I've never met such a cruel thing like you. _

Hinata squeezed the excess liquid from the mop and resumed her chore, _Because I can never forgive you. _Stopping to collect herself, Hinata wiped the tears in her eyes with the back of her hand.

_So do not abuse me with your insidious ploys._

_-----------------------------------------------------------  
_

"Weary little child, isn't she?" remarked Kabuto, as he stood by the front door of the bedroom, pushing up his glasses to stare at his master, Uchiha Sasuke. "She works all day, but never gets to play."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, glaring at Kabuto. Walking pass him, Sasuke opened the door and entered. The room was lavishly decorated with red silk curtains, a wooden closet, a mahogany table, silver blankets with pink draperies hanging from the bed stands. A painting of a classical landscape of the mountains hung up on a wall along with a bedside table and a blue lamp on it.

Kabuto followed in after Sasuke and leaned on the doorway as he closed the door behind him.

Sasuke approached the bed, his onyx eyes staring at the sleeping woman.

"I have to admit, my lord, that the sleeping lady's quite a beauty," said Kabuto, his eyes trained on the sleeping woman's peaceful expression. "It's been three days since she's been here."

Sasuke remained silent, his eyes never leaving the woman's facial features.

"You know a beautiful woman when you see one don't you?" asked Sasuke quietly.

Kabuto chuckled, pushing up his glasses," I love to hear them scream when they grab onto me tightly. It's wonderful seeing them have such an ugly expression when they're dying."

"And so you've told me and the others many times," said Sasuke with reluctance.

"Now that I think about it, I shouldn't have been so surprised that you chose her to be your subject," wondered Kabuto, his voice slyly maneuvering to Sasuke's perturbed state.

Sasuke reached over to touch the woman's cold cheek. The heat was slowly leaving her body. Even though the woman had been sleeping for three days, she was showing signs of transformation. Soon, she would wake.

And become his pet.

"The others will start questioning you, too." Spoke Kabuto after a period of silence, "Especially, the female vampires who have served you for so long. They'll never have imagined that you would bring in a fledgling who is female."

Sasuke continued to remain silent; his eyes examining the sleeping woman's face.

Kabuto licked his lips, eyeing Sasuke's back," But I'm curious, Uchiha. Why have you altered your taste toward a human girl like Hinata?"

Sasuke paused before he answered. His hand left the woman's cheek and returned to his side.

"When you've been living one way of life for so long, and have tasted and gone weary of its machinations; you begin to yearn for the opposite of what has lead you to the life that is now. Perhaps, she will fulfill the darkest part of me and make me complete," answered Sasuke darkly. "I have wondered this for a long time now since she's stayed with me for twelve years."

Kabuto watched his master. His eyes trained on Sasuke's hand sliding around the sleeping woman's throat.

"But at what cost will you risk to find out? Hinata's happiness or yours?" Kabuto asked in a cold, composed voice.

Sasuke released his hand from the woman's throat and replied, " I think you know very well the answer to that question, Kabuto."

Kabuto grinned, not at all stunned by Sasuke's words," I was beginning to worry that you were losing your streak. Yet, it seems you're still determined to destroy lives so easily for the things you desire."

Sasuke turned his head back," Doesn't it worry you, Kabuto? You could be one of those lives."

Kabuto shook his head," Vampires that have known you for this long, my lord, know who they're dealing with. I won't let myself be used so easily without a fight."

* * *

_She could hear his footsteps moving away from her bed. She tried her best not to move or make a sound that would give her wakening away. _

_"The hunt for you has begun," his voice whispered into the air, "a hunt that will leave me endlessly thirsty for your blood."_

Hinata woke up with a startle. Sitting up on her bed, she quickly wiped her face with the back of her hand. It was night already and the mansion was quiet. Trying to regain her composure, Hinata felt for the lamp on the bedside table and turned it on.

If there was one thing she didn't want from Sasuke, it was those words that he spoke into the dark night six years ago. Hinata remembered herself staying awake all night running his words over her head in fear that had placated her entire body. Ever since, she had grown distant from him further and further.

Had he said it just to tease her? Did he realize she had been awake the whole time when he had entered her room? The 'hunt' Uchiha Sasuke had spoken of, Hinata had reasoned to herself desperately was just a dream.

Yet today, he had come up to her and touched her. It didn't make it easier for Hinata to sleep at night, either, knowing that his voice also had such a dark intrigue to it.

Moving strands of her ebony hair away from her face, Hinata brought her knees up to rest her head upon them. Closing her eyes, Hinata immediately prayed.

_Heavenly Lord, I have tried to linger in strong faith and resilience, but my heart just can't force out any more will. For allowing me to survive for so long I thank you from the bottom of my heart. _

_Amen. _

Hinata opened her eyes. Now knowing for certain that she was on Uchiha Sasuke's wanted list, it sickened her that he was thirsting for her blood and living in a blood lust torture to make her his.

If he continued his antics toward her, Hinata felt she would surely lose all mental control. How could he, a vampire, who murdered her family, go after her, a human girl, like this?

Serious sins were bound to be committed if she continued in this nightmarish existence. Hinata wrapped her arms around herself, trying to rid the fear that was causing her to suddenly shake.

_I will end my life. I will end the suffering, so I will not lose my soul to Uchiha Sasuke. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------  
_

Author's Notes: So, how was it? I hope everyone enjoyed it. I want to thank all the reviewers who gave reviews for the last chapter. I was really happy and ecstatic when reading all the reviews! Thank you so much! Please leave a review for this chapter of any critique or comments; it would be really appreciated.


	3. You're the Blood That Dyes My Soul Red

Chapter 3:

**You're the Blood that Dyes My Soul Red**

Hinata was going to die—a death of rage and hatred. Not one of peace, like she hoped ten years ago when she accepted the fact that she could not kill Uchiha Sasuke. For Hinata, it was the only gift she believed Uchiha Sasuke was capable of giving her under his imprisonment. At nine years of age when she tended to his wounds and looked at his sorrow-filled eyes, she wanted to believe this with all her heart. Because she wanted to be a loyal servant to God and after all the killings Sasuke had committed, she wanted to do what God always told people to do: Forgive.

Yet, time stopped and allowed her this act of selfishness.

It angered Hinata so much into a rage that was boiling inside of her as her eyes trained on the knife in her hand.

Waiting and longing for her own end to occur naturally, she always presumed it was wrong to take her own life.

Timing had become her downfall. It was the cause of everything that created her life the way it was now.

Because of it, her family died all in one night. Because of it, she realized Uchiha Sasuke's desire for her blood instead of the punishment she thought she was accepting in behalf of her branded name.

Because of her timing, she was now too late to end the madness that plagued her soul. It could only offer the means to carry her suicidal death--the clear morning and the absence of Uchiha Sasuke and his cohort whom would not arrive until later at night.

So, Hinata did not pray because praying would somehow give her the strength to live on. And it would pain her, more than ever before, to continue in an existence where realization now struck her that she would be a vampire's pet—a toy for his own sadistic enjoyment.

Thus, her life was truly empty. No joy; no love; no reason.

Still holding onto the kitchen knife in her hand, Hinata felt mentally prepared for her suicidal revenge. Standing in the kitchen, her bare feet touched the white marble-like floor; Hinata could feel the fast beating of her heart. This was the perfect way to show Sasuke that he could no longer control her. He could no longer suffocate her with his sick lust. Her blood would fall upon the floor which she mopped every day. And he would never have the enjoyment of sucking it out of her.

To commemorate this occasion, Hinata decided to wear a black dress that had long sleeves and a v-neck. Uchiha Sasuke had bought it for her. Apparently, black was his favorite color. What more perfect way to show how he was going to lose her--in drapery that was his most favorite hue masked by her untouched blood. Lastly, her long ebony hair flowed softly down her back. Hinata was going to insult him as much as she could.

She was never going to be his. _Never, _she told herself icily.

Staring at the kitchen knife for one last time, Hinata closed her snow-colored eyes slowly. With a quick jab, she finally dealt the blow to herself.

"Mmn!"

Hinata bit her lip to hold back the pain now searing in her stomach. Her lips quivered as she fought the urge to scream. Quickly releasing an exhale from the pressure, Hinata's eyes continued to remain closed. Driving the knife lower down her stomach a couple of centimeters, she quickly fell to her knees. Her slender, milk hand immediately pulled the knife out of her stomach and released it onto the floor, making a clanking sound.

_Was this how much it hurt, Papa?_

_Was the pain too much that you couldn't even cry like I am doing now, Mama?_

Evident tears flowed through Hinata's closed eyelids. She could not keep it in; she was dying a slow, tortuous death in order to feel her aching sins. This was a masochistic way to die, since she knew her pain could be felt real now—physically, instead of mentally over the past twelve years.

_Hanabi, you were lucky you were too young to understand pain. _

Collapsing on the floor, Hinata didn't bother to wipe her tears. Her heart had slowed its fast pace and her arms felt weak and limp.

_I don't want to look at what I've done. I don't want to see what is around me. I just now want to forget how you made me feel._

_----------------------------------------------------------  
_

It was dark.

"Uchiha-sama thank you for your services. My children can sleep peacefully now," thanked the female vampire. She held onto Sasuke's hand and with tears in her eyes as she smiled at Sasuke," My husband would have thanked Uchiha-sama himself if…if he wasn't already killed by those Hyuga Vampire Hunters today. Now that you have found his body and rid the vampire hunter, we will begin our burial services for him tomorrow."

Sasuke's free hand covered the female vampire's and he gave a small nod," I'm sorry about your loss, Lady Sayori."

The female vampire nodded and wept. Sasuke released his hold on the woman's hand as she clung to his dark cloak. Sasuke's cohort of vampires watched a few yards behind, their eyes intently gazing at the scene. Each vampire stood straight, uniformed with readiness to submit under any order their boss had for them. Kabuto, was at the far right end, his eyes gazing straight ahead at Sasuke as well. Each vampire was also dressed in a dark cloak.

"You must know," spoke Lady Sayori softly, as her head rested on Sasuke's chest, with her hands stills clinging onto him," that the more lives they take, the more the Council will want to see her executed. And you know who I am talking about, Uchiha-sama. She is the Hyuga servant whom you have been holding onto for all these years."

Sasuke's face remained cold and distant, as his gaze lowered to stare at Lady Sayori. Lady Sayori was a high class vampire, whose respect she gained from the vampires because of her former position as a Council member before her retirement. His hands remained strictly to his side. As the leader of the Vampire Protection Unit, he personally made it his choice to never get close to his vampire victims. They each, like him, had lost loved ones. And though he shared their sentiment, he did not want to give them his pity. Vampires, especially those of the higher class, were very proud. And like himself, proud vampires were hard to please.

"Unless you want to humiliate the Vampire community with such foolish tactics," begged Lady Sayori," they will want you to kill her for the sake of us all."

"I understand your concern, Lady Sayori. But what concerns my business should not be any of your own," replied Sasuke. His voice calm and serious. However, he was fighting an urge to coil his fists. He knew she was speaking from anger and sadness. She was upset that he was housing a Hyuga when Hyugas were taught to kill--no, _murder_--vampires.

Both opposing forces--the VPU and Hyuga Vampire Hunters--had a violent and cruel part to play in this cycle of life; hunting each other for survival of the races.

But for Sasuke, Lady Sayori's words were no more than the words of a brokenhearted woman who wanted to insult Sasuke. He was used to insults after taking charge of the Vampire Protection Unit.

Lady Sayori nodded," I understand. For me, a vampire who has lived for 987 years, it is not easy to change. You are one of many vampires who has fallen for a human. As you already know, my deceased husband was a human himself."

"Lady Sayori-"interrupted Sasuke calmly once again.

"No, no," muttered Lady Sayori," there can be no other reason." A small chuckle resonated within her bitterly," They hate us. And I'm talking about the Hyuga Vampire Hunters. Yet, they believe one of their own is dead because she serves you. Will Uchiha-sama continue to let her live as a human?"

Sasuke paused before answering. Lady Sayori, in the mean time, turned to look up him.

"I don't know."

Lady Sayori nodded," Of course. You cannot decide." She released her hold on him and bowed respectively to him. "You have a hard life, Uchiha-sama. As an Uchiha vampire, you are well-respected by this community because of your status and also because of your work. But being the only Uchiha in the world, you must be a lonely creature. Therefore, in an objective perspective, no one questions your business with the Hyuga servant so easily."

Sasuke kept his eye contact on Lady Sayori, who now stood straight from her bow.

"You look irritated, Uchiha-sama. It seems you truly care for her."

Sasuke hardened his gaze as Lady Sayori gave a sad smile.

"Your followers have not heard our conversation, Uchiha-sama. Do not worry. I know how to whisper really well."

Sasuke said his good-bye to Lady Sayori as she closed the door. Her sad brown eyes staring at him for the last time as the door finally closed shut. Turning around, Sasuke placed the cloak hood over his head. Lady Sayori, in her old age, was still youthful in appearance. Her children were orphaned human children who had been turned into vampires. Sasuke knew the reason why she had chosen to retire from the council: Her association with the humans over the centuries were considered obstructive by the Council.

Her business, though not easily messed with, had ultimately entangled with the vampire ideals of the community.

Sasuke and his horde of vampires soon vanished like a gust of wind.

Indirectly, Sasuke had been given a rather kind warning.

* * *

Something sweet flowed in the air.

_So delicious._

She arose from the bed and opened her eyes. Very quickly, green emerald orbs stared up at the ceiling. Standing up from the bed, her eyes widened to a new surge of power flowing within her.

_I feel so different._

An unbelievable sense of vision caused her to see things more clearly than her former human 20/20 vision. Everything had become more focused and clearer. She could hear the birds chirping outside of the window as if she was next to them. Her arms felt invigorated with an untested strength. Taking a few steps, her bare feet felt the carpet with a renewed sensitivity. Her hands ran past over her blue silk button shirt and she was awed by her sensitive touch. Walking more steps, she could feel the easy fluidity in her movements that were so graceful.

_I'm alive_, she thought crisply. _No more of the silly, pathetic human that I used to be. He made me this way. I must find him._

All the while, she had been keeping a small smile on her lips.

_But first, I have to find out what is so delicious downstairs._

Walking down the stairs, she took her time to survey her surroundings. Curious emerald eyes gazed about and her mouth gaped open in awe like a five year old kid. Stopping midway of the staircase, she pursed her lips and turned around. Jumping into midair, she did a back flip and landed gracefully at the foot of the staircase.

_Amazing_, she smiled to herself. Chuckling, she sniffed her nose. Her stomach growled as she followed the scent that was becoming more powerful and enticing.

_The kitchen?_ She thought curiously and entered the room. Her eyes widened as she eyed the body and licked her lips. _Did he make this for me?_ She wondered pleasantly. But her eyes slowly eyed the bloody knife near the body.

Tilting her head in curiosity, she took a step forward.

"Move away from her, Sakura." The voice was menacing, protective, and the statement was clearly a warning.

Surprised by the intrusion, she turned and was in close proximity to a male body. Looking up, a smile appeared on her lips. "It's you."

Sasuke stared down at the creature he had created. His hood had been moved down, and his handsome features showed clearly. Sakura could not help but blush as she continued to smile at him.

Looking at her excited features, Sasuke gently pushed Sakura away from him and approached Hinata's body. His black shoes stepped onto the pool of blood.

Somehow, a heavy feeling donned on Sasuke as he heard the squishy sound that resulted. Another lump clamped inside him, as he went down on his knees and his cloak touched her blood. His hand slowly reached out, two fingers extending, as he felt Hinata's pulse at her neck.

Sakura answered nonchalantly," She died hours ago." Twirling her head, her pink hair twirled in the process. "So can I devour her now?"

"Shut up," spoke Sasuke in a hoarse voice. His hand soon reached to touch Hinata's cold cheek. The warmth that he had felt yesterday was gone. His onyx eyes fought back to hide his anger at Hinata's action even though his hand remained gentle upon her pale skin.

_You look peaceful; more than you ever do when you sleep,_ he thought icily. How he hated that she did this without his knowing. His eyes solemnly gazed at her beautiful features--her soft pale skin, pale pink lips, and a look of endless slumber on her expression. How he wanted to see her eyes open to him. _But you can't leave me. Now that you've done this, you will never leave me._

Clearing strands of dark ebony hair from her neck, Sasuke ran over the area of her neck with his thumb. Her blood was overpowering his senses. How he longed to taste her. Closing his eyes, he ignored Sakura's comments in the background and opened his mouth. He covered the area of her neck with his mouth and bit down.

_I will wait for you to awaken and accept me, _he told her in his thoughts. The fluid was intoxicating. Not too sweet and not too bland; just how he liked it, but much more than he imagined.

He knew this was wrong. But vampires had no morals.

Hinata was the blood that dyed his soul red with passion. This was not a dream but real. His love for her was real.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hi Everyone! It's been a while since I've updated. Thank you for the reviews for the previous chapters. I appreciate everyone's thoughts immensely. Please leave a review!


	4. Lost Senses

Chapter 4:

**Lost Senses  
**

The moment Sasuke crushed his teeth into Hinata's skin, he knew her blood would indefinitely plague his senses. It was something he dreaded for he feared it would be a taste and desire that would leave him wanting more. The sweet, succulent liquid he consumed coaxed his tongue and flowed into his throat like honey. With the last control Sasuke mustered, he pulled away from Hinata and wiped the excess blood on his mouth with his cloak. His onyx eyes never failed to watch her achingly afterward.

_You make me hungry._

The kind of starvation Sasuke felt whenever he was around Hinata was something he could not explain to others. They would not understand. To Sasuke, no one could see the monster that he was and had become through the centuries because of the events in his life. In the vampire world, killing humans were like killing chicken.

And if one fell in love with a human, it was only reasonable to turn them into a vampire. Though their lives would be at risk of being accepted into the community and facing the chances of the body's acceptance of vampire blood, it was considered less of a nuisance to do than to see the human as both meal and lover. Many vampires have described the feeling as an uncontrollable urge to look at a human—want them, yet at the same time have the desire to kill them.

_It is a deprivation that I enjoyed—the longer I endured, the greater the feeling became for you. _

Twelve long years Sasuke watched and stared with relentless hunger at Hinata. At first, it was a hunger for revenge, but later, it transformed into fascination. She was a tiny child when he took her away. Her eyes full of innocence and pain. He had killed many things in his life, but never had he seen such a fragile expression on a Hyuga. She was the heiress to the Hyuga family, yet she was the weakest ever born. Uchiha Sasuke had done his research, having gathered information over the years of every heir that had lived during his time.

Because of Hinata's weak body, she was unable to learn the ways of the Byakugan—a deathly technique only the Hyugas knew how to use—until she was seven. Hyuga children learned at a much younger age and were naturally skilled. They were natural-born vampire killers, after all.

Thus, Sasuke had his share of killing Hyuga children and found it shocking that such a weak heiress had been born into this world; it made his hunger for revenge more reverent than ever.

The Hyuga children were raised to be killers just like their parents and thus was the vampire community's enemy as well. Sasuke learned to cover his emotions when they would scream for their parents. These moments always reminded Sasuke when he was a young vampire child and had screamed for the mercy on his parents and brother. He could never forget the Hyugas' black masks they wore—leaving only their snow colored eyes visible to haunt the vampires they hunted—the day they murdered his family and entire clan.

For a young seven year old vampire child, Uchiha Sasuke never felt so alone or abandoned in his life. Just when he thought it was cruel to be left alone in the house while his brother and parents were always away on business, Sasuke watched them die in front of him. The Uchiha Massacre became the biggest mass execution of a vampire clan in Japan; and to happen to a regal vampire clan was unbelievable and an outrage. Fire that burned so brightly over rotting vampire flesh seared through the night, burning into Sasuke's memory as he was the only one found and saved by the Vampire Protection Unit of the time.

The Uchiha Massacre was the Hyuga's warning message of a vampire apocalypse in all of Japan. They were building up their forces and successfully annihilated one of the most respected vampire clans in the vampire community.

As a century passed and partaking in intense training, Uchiha Sasuke became the youngest leader of the VPU. His skills and intellect were unmatched. His collaboration in raids against the Hyuga vampire hunters were all successful. His name praised by the vampire community. The name avenger stuck to Sasuke as he built his resume with increasing victories of Hyuga deaths.

Sasuke prided in his success for placating fear into the Hyugas. Sasuke was their unfinished business—the lone surviving Uchiha they thought they had killed was now back to _hunt _them.

_And I fell; into a hole that I did not want to escape from._

Two more centuries passed, and Uchiha Sasuke lived his life solely for the purpose of hunting Hyuga vampire hunters, exterminating them with his squad of skillfully trained vampires. Now at the beginning age of a young adult male vampire, the nickname "the avenger" was a part of the past. Uchiha Sasuke was bigger than his nickname—he was the quiet protector of the vampire community and deserved more respect.

Though his followers devoured a majority of their Hyuga preys, Sasuke never did. He would never taste them. He considered them less than humans, trash, and the ground he stood upon. He hated them obsessively.

When he staged his greatest attack, Hyuga Hiashi and his family's deaths, Sasuke finally tasted Hyuga blood. He had risked his squad's safety that night. They were entering Hyuga turf, and though some of his followers got severely injured, they gave him enough of a diversion for Sasuke and his remaining followers to enter Hyuga Hiashi's residence. Sasuke killed Hiashi and his wife brutally—their blood dripping down his lips and fingers. Hyuga Hiashi and his wife were no match against Sasuke and his raid of followers. Their second child had been given a much gentler annihilation by one of his followers. And lastly, the young heiress was to become the last treat—_Sasuke's _last treat.

He had been waiting for the chance to kill a Hyuga heir. They were always so heavily protected and skilled at such a young age. But when Sasuke heard how weak this heir was, he knew it would be a much easier target. Her death would wreck confusion, grief, and break the strong Hyuga foundation Sasuke had been trying for so long to dissect.

With a lust for more bloodshed, he approached the seven year old child, who was on her knees, in the living room. He heard whimpers as her body violently shook while she wept near her parents' bodies. The stains of her parents' blood marked her clothes. Sasuke smiled. He was glad the pathetic heiress was feeling the same torture he felt when he lost his family. _It isn't a good feeling is it, _he wondered menacingly, _when you smell their blood and flesh_. His footsteps were slow, but not cautious. His onyx eyes began to wonder why the weak child closed her eyes the whole time he saw her. _Scared, aren't you? _he wondered.

"_I d-don't w-want to do this. B-but why m-must you m-make me?" _

She spoke those stuttering words with tears running down her closed eyelids. Her hands slowly clamped over each other and rose up under her chin.

Sasuke immediately halted. His eyes widened in curiosity and surprise as he stood one yard away from the heiress he wanted to desperately kill.

Exhaling softly, her eyes squeezed tighter in contorted pain.

"_I p-pray that y-you please forgive h-him and e-everyone." _Her voice etched in pain with the subtle flavor of remorse.

_The hole suddenly became deeper and I lost all control._

He took her away that night. He brought her to his mansion and laid her down on a bed in one of his many rooms. Her voice lingered in Sasuke's mind the whole time as he watched her sleeping expression.

Why did she pray when death surrounded her? It was ridiculous and a foolish, stupid thing to do. Thus, Sasukeconcluded Hyuga Hinata to be a foolish, stupid girl.

Yet, a part inside Sasuke enjoyed watching her display of innocence.

Now he fully tarnish her innocent view of the world with his hate and rage.

Hence, Sasuke had a new vision of revenge: She would serve him and atone for her clan's sins. In the first two years, Sasuke observed the Hyuga girl who was obedient as a dog and shy like a mouse. Without his realizing, he had become obsessed with her—making sure she would not escape and watching her from time to time in his own dark corner, wanting to know what was keeping her alive for so long under his care.

The first time Hinata touched him by cleaning his wounds, he told her to kill him for her own good. He wanted the confusion about her which he did not understand to end. Yet, her simple and foolish answer made him accept that she had become more than just a product of revenge.

Her act of kindness touched his inner core—something he had never expected from the Hyuga girl. Rather, he expected her to kill him in his vulnerable state. The surprising result changed his former irritation with her. It now absorbed with the feelings of protection, tenderness, and adoration.

Obsession was only the beginning of his wretched love for the girl.

And the lunacy of loving that human girl had finally turned her into a vampire.

Yet what was the hunger that still lingered in him over the Hyuga girl? Why was he still seeing her as a luscious meal? Wasn't the uncontrollable urge supposed to dissipate?

As Sasuke's onyx eyes continued to stare at Hinata's sleeping form on the bed, his hands in his pockets fought the urge to rub the healing bite mark on her neck. For over two weeks she slept with the peaceful expression on her face. For over two weeks, his body still ached to taste the succulent honey flowing through Hinata's veins.

_I have become a monster because of you._

_--------------------------------------------------  
_

"Yakushi Kabuto, as a close follower of Uchiha Sasuke, do you know why your master has not come for the examination of Haruno Sakura?" asked the hidden figure in the majestic room. The room had six pillars, three on each side of the room, and a long table where six chairs were occupied by six figures cloaked by the darkness. The rest of the room however was full of light as Kabuto stood still in the middle of the room.

Haruno Sakura stood beside him, her face still and serious. She knew this was important. If she did not get the Council's acceptance of her transformation, she would not be accepted by the community. And if she was not accepted overall, death loomed.

"Council Members, I assure you that Lord Uchiha knows very well of our intentions. He has commanded me to come in his place as a witness to the events that have happened lately and therefore, can testify on his behalf," answered Kabuto seriously. His beady eyes remained transfixed at the darkness. He had never been able to have the honor of seeing their faces.

"Mm, and you suppose his absence has anything to do with the Hyuga girl? Uchiha Sasuke has bitten her. He has even broken his own vow to one day annihilate all Hyugas."

"Lord Uchiha knows what he is doing," said Kabuto. Remembering his master's words, Sasuke had instructed him of what to say and how to approach the Council Members. "He plans to use the Hyuga as a manipulation tool. Her transformation will infuriate the Hyuga clan and draw out more of their forces. He plans to train her to be in the VPU."

"That's a risky thing to do," spoke another council member. "The Hyugas will be more cautious and angered. Caution and hatred can very well turn into strengths for them. Also, we question her allegiance. She is a Hyuga in spite of everything she has gone through. I will not risk Uchiha Sasuke's relation with the Hyuga for the vampire community."

"Council Member, I assure you that it will only benefit the community. As you can tell, twelve years she has lived with him. In that time span, she has become a devoted follower of his. Nothing can deter her obedience to him," spoke Kabuto. He spoke with confidence, though he hoped they would not catch his fooling act.

No one else knew that Hinata had killed herself; the chances of her transformation were slim, but she had already been showing progression of healing from her self-infliction. Only Sakura and him knew the truth of the matter along with Sasuke about Hinata's actions. Therefore, Hyuga Hinata could still very well be a threat to the community.

"In that case, why do we have this fledgling with us? Compared to the Hyuga, this one is useless for any importance. We do not know if she is Uchiha Sasuke's lover or if is she skilled in combat. We never knew Uchiha Sasuke had encountered a human girl since he failed to mention her at the previous meeting. She's just a child like the Hyuga, but with no special purpose," spoke another council member.

Sakura bit her lip, but felt Kabuto's hand at her back which calmed her down.

"She does have a purpose," stated Kabuto.

Sakura couldn't help but blush.

"She _is_ Lord Uchiha's lover."

Sakura maintained her composed face, trying not to make any facial movements as the Council members gave an exhale of surprise. They did not know it was a lie. She wasn't Uchiha Sasuke's lover at all. In fact, she still didn't know why she was even turned into a vampire in the first place. Nevertheless, it was the fact that her life was beginning anew that strengthened her resolve to go with this plan.

Uchiha Sasuke changed her life.

And to repay him, Sakura was going to be whatever she needed to be to make him satisfied with her. She was not the Sakura in her human life. No. She was a a much stronger and beautiful creature: A vampire.

Sakura didn't mind playing Sasuke's lover; after all, there was still a chance of hope that it would become real. Regardless of the Hyuga's relationship with Sasuke, she could care less of the Hyuga's existence. The only thing that perturbed her was that Sasuke was focusing his attention on the Hyuga. As a creature created by Sasuke, Sakura was bound to him. There was an explicable affection she felt for him because of the gift he had bitten in her.

Thus, worriedness did not control Haruno Sakura. This Hyuga Hinata was no threat.

After all, time was now on Sakura's side. She knew Hinata's reason for killing herself. There was no chance that the Hyuga would ever reciprocate Uchiha Sasuke's feelings. It was impossible.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far! It was a grand pleasure reading them. The reviews give me so much support to keep writing! Thank you so much! Please leave a review. It'd be great!


	5. My Brother

Chapter 5:

**My Brother**

When Sasuke was a young child he remembered the words his mother whispered to him before she died.

_"Run. Run as fast as you can, my son."_

Uchiha Mikoto would never know the effect those words have reigned over her son Sasuke. As a young adult male vampire at the age of 350 years old, Sasuke had been running for a long time. His past was covered by a revengeful goal and his emotions were securely locked up inside his 'heart.' Nothing could open him to a peaceful life like other vampires who never had to face loss at such a massive scale.

Yes, he answered himself, there are vampires (a large number considering their rare total) who would never have to fear losing their identities because there are few like Sasuke who take it upon themselves to proceed in endless bloodshed to secure the rights of all vampires to continue their damned lives as blood-lust creatures.

Over the years, Sasuke hardly fathomed the words of 'love' and 'sacrifice. ' The only time he ever felt such feelings put together was in his final moments with Mikoto and she spoke those haunting words into his ear before she sent him away.

The water touched his bare skin, washing the Hyuga blood off his arms and face. Sasuke sat in the shower naked with his knees drawn up and his head resting on his knees. It was easy to feel lost in this world, where there was no place Sasuke could feel he belonged in. Tonight he killed a Hyuga vampire hunter, and he recovered the body of a vampire who had stupidly walked the streets unguarded with the stench of human blood.

Sasuke closed his onyx eyes as the water continued to endlessly pour down upon him.

When Sasuke realized the world had entirely given him nothing but emptiness and revenge, upon came an angel.

She was an angel of light and warmth. She forcefully opened her way into Sasuke, pulled out his darkest emotions, and put them into action. Sasuke had no other choice but to punish her; she was to become his captive. Her sad snow-colored eyes would look at him every day and strike him like sharp needles for an overwhelming twelve years.

Needless to say, Sasuke thought endlessly about his obsession with Hinata; his ultimate goal to make her his and have her spend the rest of her human life as his slave and treasure.

He had not plan on taking her life. He had not planned on making her a vampire. Sasuke could not bestow the greatest damnation unto the creature that had become a part of his soul as much as his escape from the reality of _what_ he had become.

Yet, he was willing to do anything not to lose her.

_I can't have you forgive me just as much as you don't want me to touch you, _Sasuke thought as the water pelting on his skin gave him comfort.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke turned off the water. He stepped out and grabbed the towel hanging from the rack of his bathroom door. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked out of the bathroom to dress in his bedroom.

It was late and he was tired. After he dressed into black slacks and a gray sleeveless shirt, he walked out of his bedroom door.

His feet carried him to the smallest room in his house, a room that was housing the sleeping Hyuga Hinata who had been sleeping for almost a month now. Sasuke's hand turned the doorknob and he walked inside. The window inside the room was open in order to circulate the air.

On the regular-sized bed Hinata slept.

Sasuke's onyx eyes transfixed on the creature. She was no longer a human, but a vampire like him.

As he approached her, her ashen white face became more apparent, holding the expression of someone who had left this world. Sasuke reached out his hand and touched her cool skin. His fingers ran down her soft skin to her throat where he felt her pulse beating in a slow rhythm.

_I am a monster if I want you to forgive me, _thought Sasuke, _I am a monster if I want you to love me. _

There were things a creature could only dream of, and things a creature could only have.

If there was something Sasuke knew that would come out of this torment, he knew he could only have Hinata's body and hate, but nothing else from her.

The moment he set eyes on Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke decided to run; run as fast as he possibly could.

* * *

"The end justifies the means."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura, walking up to Kabuto as he rested on a skyscraper. Sakura took a seat next to Kabuto. The howling wind blew at their faces and hair, but the vampires were not bothered. Their eyes stared down into the streets of Tokyo with calm eyes.

Kabuto twisted his lips into a crooked smile," Well, well, what do I have here? Shouldn't you be with Lord Uchiha?"

"Tch, yeah, like Master Uchiha even cares," muttered Sakura," I told him you and I were going to get a meal. I can't believe that vampires feed once every month—I couldn't wait to use this excuse to get away from the house."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow," So, you've already ate?"

Sakura nodded, the wind blowing at her long tresses of pink hair," Yeah. I didn't feel like killing anyone today so I just left her unconscious."

Kabuto chuckled," Lord Uchiha underestimates you, Sakura. Not many vampires can hold themselves back. It takes a very old vampire not to kill his prey."

Sakura chuckled," Really? I already knew I was special."

"You don't like Hinata, do you?" asked Kabuto, his eyes trained at the busy lights.

Sakura shook her head," No, I hate her. She's taken all of his attention away. What's so special about her anyway?"

"Even I cannot fathom Lord Uchiha's devotion to her," spoke Kabuto," He can't even look at anyone like he does at her."

Sakura sighed," Am I in love with a prince or a devil?"

The silence created among them caused Sakura to wriggle her nose.

"Hey," she stammered," Answer me."

"When did you get demanding?" questioned Kabuto, his face turned left to face Sakura," I am older than you."

Sakura shrugged," Well, you should treat your juniors with more care."

Kabuto smiled and he turned his attention back to the bustling lights. "Uchiha Sasuke is nothing but a devil. He does anything to seek pleasure whether it means doing sinful things or righteous things. He doesn't go by his morals but by what will satisfy his needs."

"Wow, that was deep," spoke Sakura, her voice blunt. She paused as she felt his hand touch her chin. Looking up at Kabuto oddly, she felt his lips pressed down upon hers.

It was a kiss that was not passionate, but mechanic. Sakura could feel the softness in his lips and a hint of human blood (he must have already fed also, she wondered) but nonetheless it was something she had never experienced before in her life: A kiss. Kabuto was her first kiss.

As Kabuto pulled away, Sakura whispered to him," Why did you do that?"

Kabuto grinned, his eyes watched Sakura's eyes continue to remain closed from the impact," I knew you were different."

"Eh?" she wondered, as she opened her eyes.

Kabuto released his hold of her chin, and was now staring straight at Sakura.

"How about we make a deal?" asked Kabuto wryly.

* * *

Pure white.

The first thing she saw was pure white and immediately her vision adjusted. She was in a room. The window was opened and she could feel the breezy wind touch her face. Her skin shuddered under the sensitive touch. Sitting up from the bed, her eyes gazed down at her bed sheets. Her slender fingers felt the softness of it and her fingers tingled at the revitalized sensitivity. Her vision was so clear and enhanced that she blinked several times to comprehend her surrounding. As her fingers rested on the sheets, her other limbs felt light and flighty.

However, her eyes froze as she noticed the figure next to her. He was sitting on the ground, with this head resting on the mattress near her stomach.

He had ebony hair. Her hand slowly reached towards it and lightly pressed his soft hair, patting it. Suddenly, without her realizing it, she awakened the figure and he rose his head to stare at her.

She was astonished by his onyx hue. His eyes were deep and captured her into his gaze, however he made no facial expression at her. Her hand was still touching his hair, and she slowly moved them down to his face, where she cupped his right cheek. His skin looked pale and felt soft.

She did not know what to say to him as she contemplated her situation.

Her hand changed into a finger that slowly reached down to his lips.

"Who am I?" she asked.

Immediately, she noticed the figure raise his eyes in surprise.

"You are-" but before he could answer, she had already pounced on him.

Sasuke fell to the floor as Hinata sat over him. His mind was dazed as he felt her lips at his neck. Her tongue licked the area of his pulse.

"You smell good," she whispered in his ear.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked hoarsely. His body remained motionless, but his hands had clenched into fists.

"I'm hungry," she whispered.

Hinata's breath tingled Sasuke's neck.

Hinata surprised Sasuke by injecting her teeth into his skin. His body continued to remain motionless. His fists were slowly losing tension and beginning to relax. His onyx eyes dazed as he soon closed them afterward. He could feel it, his blood being drained. Yet, it wasn't a horrible feeling; it was soothing. The pain he had been feeling for so long was subsiding little by little and so easily. Sasuke's breathing slowed, and his muscles grew limp.

Immediately, horror struck him.

With all the strength he could muster, he pushed Hinata away from him. She moved back, but fell on the floor across Sasuke as he moved inches away from her.

Laying down with her back to the floor, a drip of blood ran down her lips. She smiled at him," I'm sorry that I never asked who you were."

She continued to lay on the floor like she lost all her energy. Her expression appeared drunk and Sasuke eyed her cautiously after her comment.

"You are Hinata," spoke Sasuke.

"I am?" she asked. She gazed up at the window and smiled," That's a pretty name. Okay, I like it. But who are you?"

Sasuke hesitated to answer. This was too shocking. How could a vampire lose her memories? It was something that had never happened before during a transformation; at least, not in his knowledge.

"I am Sasuke," he replied, but his voice was cold and distrusting.

Hinata kept her smile, her eyes looking at him curiously," I'm sorry I drank your blood. But I was hungry. Please forgive me? I promise I won't do it again."

Sasuke's suspicion increased, but his sympathy reached out for the vampire who looked like a detached doll. He stood up and walked over to Hinata. He bent down on his knees and helped her sit up. Hinata leaned on him for support, and Sasuke realized this was the first time he was embracing Hinata.

The feeling was warm and he could feel her heart radiating from her. Sasuke looked down to see that she had closed her eyes.

"Are you the one who awakened me?" she asked. "Something was restlessly gnawing at me and I finally woke up."

Sasuke remained quiet.

Hinata leaned towards him as she tried to adjust her memories. "I feel empty. Like my mind is blank."

"I forgot to tell you something else about me," spoke Sasuke quietly, his hand reaching up to press Hinata's head closer to him," I made you into a vampire. You are mine."

"Really?" she asked," Are you my father?"

Sasuke shook his head," No."

"Are you my mother?"

Sasuke smirked," Hell no."

"Are you my brother?"

Sasuke took longer to answer. His mind contemplated what answer to give. In the past he did have to tell others he was Hinata's brother, but that was because of her school. As the seconds ensued, Sasuke was resolute. He would no longer bind their fate to the truth about his role in Hinata's past life.

"Yes, I am your brother. And you are _Uchiha_ Hinata."

* * *

Author's Notes: Hi Readers! How did you like this chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review! AND thank you to all the reviewers for reviewing! I appreciate all the kind and wonderful comments.


	6. Wish

Chapter 6:

**Wish

* * *

**

"_We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell." _

_-Oscar Wilde

* * *

_

A price had been stamped upon Hinata's awakening: Sasuke's sanity.

And without further unrest, Sasuke buried his teeth into his victim's neck, enabling him to extract her blood into his starving mouth. Under the dark, elusive night Sasuke could finally hunt in peace.

The content was ravishing and gave relief to Sasuke for the unexpected events that had occurred yesterday. In the approximate twenty-four hours that had gone by, Sasuke was finally able to find release.

His arms held on tightly in a secure hold to the dying body as his pressing need to drink drew him further into an opulent ecstasy. Imagining the forces of two starving vampires, Sasuke did not know what he would have done if Hinata had not been the first one to act upon such animalistic instincts. Sasuke's longstanding suave in hunting had immediately dissipated the moment Hinata had pounced on him yesterday, staring at him with her bloodlust eyes.

Now under such ruinous nature, his victim's red liquid languidly slid down his lips and stained his chin. Human blood was much too delicious and worth every drink a vampire could acquire once feeding time arrived.

Such uncontrollable urge only confirmed that Sasuke's self-control had been destroyed by Hinata. And much to his displeasure, Hinata still maintained the quality of delicacy in her demeanor and scent that continued to make his stomach twitch with yearning appetite.

"P-please…stop," were the muffled words of his victim. The victim's voice was quiet and soft, and instantly remindful of Hinata. However, he refused to release his mouth from the woman's neck as she continued whimpering in pain. He needed this—the blood—more than ever and her unlucky life would be sacrificed for it regardless of her plea.

Yet even under such release, Sasuke could still not erase the feel of Hinata's bite and his blood rushing out of his body into her mouth. It was the feeling of a burning sensation mixed with joy and revulsion because of her desire to 'eat' him. Something that Sasuke would never be able to forget.

_Never have I been bitten by another vampire.  
_

But he had weakly suppressed Hinata from doing such a thing to him. Lost in confusion and daze, it had become too late for Sasuke to stop her. Hinata, without a doubt, had committed a taboo in the vampire society; her drinking of vampire blood was an act considered the equivalent to cannibalism.

However, Sasuke's chest sickeningly ached to feel the raw sensation from her again.

Sasuke's victim suddenly loosened her arms that had been trying to push him away. Her breathing had come to a complete stop.

Releasing the woman from his hold, Sasuke wiped the blood on his lips with the sleeve of his dark cloak. Onyx eyes remained intent on the woman's facial expression showing slumber as he felt the satisfaction of his bloodlust decreasing to a low.

This victim had been his second one tonight and there was no denying that now he would need to feed twice to satiate the increased bloodlust taking over his body, mind, and soul. How long he would have to live this way from now on Sasuke did not know.

Finished with his meal, Sasuke quietly retreated back to Tokyo—to his home, his hell.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Yakushi Kabuto, under the oath you undertook to be part of the VPU, why have you come solely on your own to seek the advice of the Council rather than seek first the advice of your leader Uchiha Sasuke?" asked a female's voice.

Kabuto stood his ground in the middle of the Council's majestic room, wearing his cloak, as he stared at the hidden darkness. He cleared his throat and answered their question.

"I question Lord Uchiha's loyalty to the vampire community."

"You do know that treason is a matter we Council Members do not take lightly. And to accuse your own master it must be with very good evidence that you must convince us of such a thing," spoke a male voice.

"Unless of course, you are trying to create a ruckus over the recent events that have occurred lately," spoke another male voice," with the Hyuga's reawakening; it is to our knowledge that she has lost her memory completely. It is such an astonishing revelation that has yet to only subtly impact the vampire community."

"Though we are thankful for your endeavors of informing us on Uchiha Sasuke's behalf of the circumstances surrounding his affairs, we cannot endanger the community's safety. It is under Uchiha Sasuke's leadership of the VPU that the community has seen more peace these last two centuries than the two centuries prior to that," spoke a female voice.

"So, if what you provide us is of true and sufficient evidence Yakushi Kabuto, it must not be of petty concerns," spoke a male voice.

Kabuto nodded, bowing his head," Council Members, I understand. Forgive me then. I have only to report on my concerns that I fear Lord Uchiha will abandon Haruno Sakura for the Hyuga."

Kabuto could hear the silence that pervaded the room. Perhaps, they were reflecting on that idea itself.

Taking this as a sign to continue, Kabuto spoke again," It is in my worries that I wonder if perhaps Lord Uchiha is preparing to risk the vampire community's security for the sake that Hyuga Hinata does not know her past. I believe Lord Uchiha does not want to lose her."

"Are you saying that Uchiha Sasuke loves the Hyuga vampire?"

"I am worried that he will develop feelings for her that are dangerous to our community. Such feelings, I fear, will only bring division," spoke Kabuto worriedly, though his face remained stern.

"Have you any evidence?"

"Since her awakening, Hyuga Hinata has been renounced of her surname and given the surname of Uchiha by Lord Uchiha. He has wishes to make her his sister."

"Preposterous!"

"What could possibly give him such an idea?"

"The community will not stand for such a decision!"

"It is clearly under such behavior that I feared this way, Council Members," spoke Kabuto, his head still bowed low.

"Then what do you want from us?" asked a female voice. "Clearly, by just informing us, you must have intended a proposition."

"Council Members, I wish that we separate Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata."

"Separate?" questioned a male voice. "What good comes of that?"

"To my belief, Council Members, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata are far too dangerous to be near each other. I wish that Hyuga Hinata maintain her new surname as Uchiha in order to hinder any recollection of her past. We do not know yet the extent of her powers or her allegiance now that she has lost her memory. But I think having her as an Uchiha will lead to her siding with the vampire community. Also, I wish to have her exempt from the VPU until you find it fit to place her in the leadership of Lord Uchiha."

Another roll of silence ensued, but Kabuto remained intact with his presence. He could feel his nerves building under such stifling pressure, but it was with these intentions that his goal would hopefully be met in the future.

"And where do you expect to send the Hyuga?"

"I leave that matter to you, Council Members. Whatever place you find that is suitable for her."

"Yakushi Kabuto, this is a very great concern to us and the community. Are your intentions solely out for the community. In the past, your previous master was Orochimaru was it not? We have not forgotten Orochimaru's motives to destroy the Council."

"Yes, but I no longer serve him and he is dead. I feel I have served my penance long enough and am grateful to have been given the choice of serving under an Uchiha. I am forever under your debt. Under an Oath of Penance, I have rendered myself to five centuries of torture. Thus having done with my Oath of Penance, I am living, nothing more, than for the vampire community."

Another silence pervaded, but this time over more than ten minutes. Kabuto continued in his obedient stance, waiting patiently as the Council Members debated quietly, so quiet that Kabuto heard nothing.

However, as a voice cleared their throat, Kabuto was ready for their assessment.

"Yakushi Kabuto, we will take your words as the truth, for undergoing an Oath of Penance has always restored the vampire community's trust in a fugitive vampire. Therefore, we find no fault with your actions displayed today. The Council agrees with your proposition and will work to fulfill its requests. On the matter with Hinata, we will continue to discuss her new location."

Kabuto bowed and this time turned his face to look at the Council's cloaked darkness.

"May I request that this be kept confidential in order so that no one may know what that has taken place for the security of the vampire community?" asked Kabuto seriously.

"Yes, Yakushi Kabuto. The Council also agrees that it is extremely important to keep this away from others' ears. This must _not_ be told to _anyone _of the plan laid out on Uchiha Sasuke and _Uchiha _Hinata."

Kabuto bowed and turned away to leave.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" asked Hinata, peeking in from the door.

Sakura looked up from her bed and into Hinata's eyes. A scowl appeared on Sakura's expression;" Don't you know how to knock?"

"Sorry."

"What do you want?" asked Sakura, her face full of tension.

"Well, it's just that since Onii-san introduced me to you yesterday, I have wanted to get to know you better."

Sakura scoffed at the comment," Oh really? Well, do you even know that Master Uchiha turned me into a vampire just like he did to you?"

Hinata's eyes widened," Really? Are you my sister?"

Sakura laughed scornfully. "Look, come in if you want. I'm not going to bite."

Hinata nodded and took a step inside the gorgeously decorated room. Her eyes looked around at the luxurious objects in the room.

"My room looks so different," spoke Hinata without consideration of her words.

Sakura nodded," Yes, it is. But from what I heard about your past, you always liked simple things."

"Really, I didn't know," said Hinata softly. _There's a lot of things I can't remember. Is the person I am now the one I was before? _

"Take a seat," ushered Sakura, patting her mattress," And I'll answer your questions."

Hinata walked over to Sakura and sat on the mattress next to Sakura. With her hands placed on her knees, Hinata turned to look at Sakura with curiosity.

"Will you tell me about yourself, Sakura-san?" asked Hinata.

"Hm, well, to let you know first, I'm _not_ your sister," answered Sakura seriously.

Hinata chuckled," So does that mean you are somehow related to Onii-san?"

Sakura bit her lip, before answering," Well, something to that effect." Chuckling, Sakura ruffled her hair," I actually thought your awakening would take Master Uchiha away from me."

"What? But he's my older brother," spoke Hinata with surprise.

Sakura smirked, looking down now at her hands," Yeah, what was I thinking huh?"

Hinata nodded several times making Sakura chuckle.

"But now that I actually get to talk to you," said Sakura, turning to Hinata," I think I don't have to worry anymore. Besides, it's not like siblings can be together or anything. That's just wrong."

Hinata chuckled," Yes. It'd be weird if Sasuke was in love with me or I was in love with him in my previous life."

As Hinata chuckled away, Sakura turned her face away to hide her frown. "Yeah, that's a relief," she muttered.

"Is Sasuke in love with you, Sakura-san?" asked Hinata, turning to look at Sakura after composing herself from all the chuckling.

Sakura opened her mouth, but found no words to tell Hinata. Truthfully, Sakura didn't know the answer to that question at all. They were just called lovers in order to throw off suspicion from Hinata. And much to Sakura's disappointment, there hasn't been any proof needed to be seen to show such a relationship she shared with Sasuke.

"He must, don't you think?" continued Hinata, her eyes shining as she looked at Sakura's expression," Of all the girls he could have bitten, he chose you. Somehow, there must be a purpose."

Sakura watched Hinata, closing her mouth as she listened.

"I like the feeling of having a family," said Hinata quietly. She faced away from Sakura, with her attention now on the carpeted floor. "Just saying the words 'older brother', 'mother', 'father', and 'sister' makes me feel so warm. It is as if I have been yearning for it for a long time. Therefore, I feel fulfilled now. I want to protect my relationship with Onii-san. When I look at him, I feel that he is 'family.'"

Sakura was speechless at hearing Hinata's confession. _There's a deeper meaning to that Hinata. It is a much deeper and twisted meaning._

_"_I guess what I am trying to say is, if the feelings are true and real, than one should protect them," spoke Hinata softly, her face turning to Sakura. "Protect those feelings if they are important. I know that it is what I want to do."

Sakura bit her lip as she stared at Hinata's gentle expression," Is that what you want, Hinata? You want to protect your family?"

Hinata smiled shyly, looking away to hide her face.

Sakura looked away as well, her face contorted in pity. _Poor girl…_

"If you protect your family, Hinata, than I will protect my love for Master Uchiha."

Sakura knew Hinata would not have noticed the threat in her voice. Instead, Sakura watched as Hinata turned to her with another naïve smile, a smile that annoyed Sakura to bits. If Hinata was ever going to exact revenge on her dead family, then Sakura was going to protect Sasuke. Therefore, just looking at Hinata made Sakura wonder if such a naive smile would ever turn into a frown or maybe even a scream if Hinata were to discover the truth.

But for now, Sakura would watch Hinata dwell in this dreamland and continue wishing aimlessly. For in due course, such wishes would turn into scars that would never heal.

"So, what's your next question?"

--------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Hi Readers! First, I want to thank all the reviewers who have reviewed so far! And just to do a bit of clarifying, Kabuto is older than Sasuke and is 900 years (100 years of serving Orochimaru, five hundred years in his Oath of Penance, and three hundred years serving Uchiha Sasuke). I know I haven't discussed his age in the previous chapters, but yeah, he's an old vampire (sort of, haha).


	7. Drink Up Sweet Decadence

Chapter 7:

**Drink Up Sweet Decadence  
**

Hinata leaned on the door of Sasuke's bedroom.

A sadness consumed her body. Her shoulders hunched and her head faced downward. She closed her eyes. It had been three full months since her awakening; three full months that she had been rarely able to see her older brother; and three full months which she had fought a growing hunger.

During his long absence, Hinata had more time to analyze the character of her older brother. One thing she concluded out of all her other guesses was Sasuke's secretiveness. Hinata did not understand why Sasuke was extremely secretive around her. There were many questions she wanted to ask him about their parents, his life, and the job that made him so weary whenever she was able to catch a glimpse of his face. Yet, he never approached her and it was difficult to approach him when he always came home bearing such tiredness in his aura.

_"How have you lived, Onii-san?" _This was the question that she wanted to ask him most out of the others. Her interest since the initial had always been about him, the people or things that had surrounded him that gave him support to continue living in an existence that Hinata found lonesome. _What does he do? Why does he do them? Were our parents supportive?_

Therefore, Hinata could not hide the fact that her joy at having a brother would at times become overshadowed by the fact that she was living more with a stranger than a family member. The first time she saw Sasuke, she had felt a radiating heat inside of her: A heat that had sent him to the ground with her mouth at his neck in their primary meeting. It was a hunger that she had not been able to control: A hunger that took her into desire.

The truth was her body was craving something more delicious. It was something that flowed in her older brother's vein. It was a pure red liquid that had captured her into a rapture of pleasure and satisfaction the first time she tasted it at Sasuke's neck. It was this hunger that Hinata had been able to define during these three months as Sasuke's blood.

She did not fear what she had become, for she was grateful that she was someone considered significant in his life so as to watch over her. Being a vampire was something Hinata could not change. And though her memory was gone and Sasuke had done nothing to remind her of the past, it did not matter to her what the past contained.

So, would it be okay to tell him face to face that she had missed him? Would it be okay to tell him that she had always craved his blood? These two questions plagued Hinata, facilitating her predicament as of now. She continued to lean on the front of his bedroom door with an anxiety growing within her that she had never felt before.

She was fighting the urge not to go inside his room. She was fighting the urge to see his face.

Today would mark the sixth day straight she had skipped her feeding regime this month. But how could she let Sakura or Sasuke know that she had never craved human blood. Human blood had only been a substitute for a craving she knew was immoral.

What broke Hinata to bits, as her body began to shake from the lack of food, was that she had made a promise to Sasuke. It was a promise that she would not bite him anymore which had been sealed with an apology the very day she was pushed onto the floor by him when she had awakened. And now Hinata was trying, desperately so, to not open his bedroom door.

_I can resist, _she told herself tightly. _I can resist._

Hinata whimpered as her left hand slowly, but shakily clasped the door knob. _No! Stop!_ Immediately, Hinata's legs collapsed. Falling to the door, Hinata shook her head violently. _I'm not supposed to be doing this! This is wrong! He's my brother, after all! _Yet, an overpowering sensation filled her up at the thought of having his blood in her mouth. _NO. _

But even the strong objections her mind was rambling inside her head could not suppress the weakening of her state of mind and physical body movements. Hinata needed to feed. Fast.

But she could not allow her body the bliss of having her preferred meal. Hinata would not be able to stand for it.

_Get up! _

Hinata could not help but feel weak and dumb. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to bring her body up. It was useless, her legs were immovable. Her throat was feeling itchier and drier because of the lack of nourishment. Hinata's breathing increased as she struggled to clear her vision.

_Why am I crying? Why am I weak?_

Hinata was a vampire. She was adjusting to the vampire ways. So there was only one type of food a vampire needed to survive on. Yet, Hinata hated herself at this very moment. Was she the only vampire in the world that craved vampire blood, especially that of her only kin?

Under such a disconcerting chaos that surrounded Hinata, she was forced to concur that with such a manner as hers, it was not normal. Not right. Not comfortable. And Hinata was trying her best to conceal her manner under this dark night. If Sasuke knew what was going on in her, surely he would be disgusted with her. Perhaps, even despise her.

Hinata surmised her older brother Sasuke to be a quiet but protecting creature. He was a creature that had taken care of her since her transformation process (as told to her by Sakura). Thus, Hinata was frightened and worried that Sasuke would find her like this in a state of frenzy and vulnerability that would reveal her disturbing nature to him.

-------------------------------------------------------

"What a surprise."

Hinata stiffened as she felt the presence of another creature in the hallway. It had been what seemed like fifteen minutes that Hinata had struggled with herself to not make a loud sound. By now, she was very tired. Her eyes widened and her tears stopped. She was still looking downwards at herself.

The voice was clearly male and taunting. Hinata did not like the sound of it at all for it held the voice of someone ready to reveal her.

"P-please go," pleaded Hinata in a whispered tone.

A small chuckle resonated.

"Don't you remember me?"

Raising an eyebrow, Hinata looked up and was staring at a young looking man. He had silvery hair and black glasses and was dressed in black straight jeans and a black coat. He looked down at Hinata with a grin as he held out a hand to her.

"Need help, Hinata?"

"W-who are you?" Hinata asked in a daze.

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto. I serve Lord Uchiha," spoke Kabuto in a gentle voice. With his hand still held out, he beckoned her," Aren't you going to take my hand?"

Hinata bit her lip as she tried to speak once more," I-I can't. My b-body won't let go." Her left hand was still clasped on the door knob.

Another small chuckle resonated. It only added fear into Hinata as she watched him move closer to her.

She could feel his hand touch her hand on the door knob. His hands felt rough, but were gently prying her fingers from the doorknob. However, Hinata could not even turn to look up at him anymore as her body suddenly became weaker. As Kabuto helped her up by holding onto her under arms, Hinata thanked him.

She gasped as she felt him embrace her. Her eyes widened.

"If you're hungry, you can bite me," whispered Kabuto quietly and soothingly. "It's not the same as Lord Uchiha's but it is vampire blood. You should find contentment for the time being."

"H-how do you know?" asked Hinata shockingly in a whispered tone back to him.

"Another vampire can tell when one of their kind is going through a bloodlust attack. You can try and hold yourself back, but you can never get rid of the lust. It is impossible and pure nature to desire blood," answered Kabuto softly, his words tickled Hinata's right ear.

"B-but-"

"A vampire like you is not normal. Lord Uchiha will be ashamed of you, Hinata," continued Kabuto, his eyes narrowing, as his arms around Hinata's waist tightened. "It is best to do onto me what you should not do onto your brother."

Hinata's eyes widened at his words. He was right. If another vampire was willing to offer blood in the place of Sasuke, than she would gladly take. It was a humiliating act for her to do, but she would do anything not to let her older brother see her like this. With their close bodies, she had clear access to Kabuto's neck. The moonlight reflecting off of a large window in the hallway illuminated their shadows.

"I-I won't be sorry, because I know I won't regret this. So, thank you," whispered Hinata weakly. Closing her eyes, Hinata bit into his neck.

Absorbing the blood in her mouth provided relief and she could feel the dryness and itchiness in her throat subside. The blood was fulfilling. However, she could feel herself unable to stop and she continued for a good three more minutes on draining his blood straight. It was with a swiftness that took Kabuto by surprise and he immediately brought his hands up to Hinata's face to pull her away. Kabuto winced at the pain of prying her teeth from him.

With a drunken expression on Hinata's face, she looked at Kabuto dazedly. Then, she passed out.

Kabuto took her into his arms as he eyed the line of blood coming down Hinata's lips. With no more smile, he bowed to the bedroom door.

"She is rested, Lord Uchiha."

"Good. Take her to her room."

Kabuto bowed and disappeared.

On the other side, standing in front of his bedroom door, Sasuke had his right palm pressed tightly onto his bedroom door. His eyes were stressed as he looked down at the carpet, unable to allow himself to look up at the 'wall' which had separated him from Hinata. He was shirtless when he slept in his room, but even the cool air from his bedroom window could not cool off his tense muscles flexing on his back and upper arms. Dressed in only black sweat pants, his spiky ebony hair was messy from prior sleep.

He had awakened to the noise caused by Hinata and had stood tensely on the other side of the bedroom door, listening to her struggle. He had fears from the beginning of her awakening that she would be this way. And his assumptions earlier had been proven correct. Hinata was a vampire that fed on vampire blood. Even though human blood was still acceptable, it was the vampire blood that would fully satiate Hinata's hunger.

He dreaded this revelation. He had heard her rustles, her tears, and the words she had spoken to Kabuto. He had ordered Kabuto to station himself by his room tonight in case Hinata should come. It was the sixth night that Hinata had walked by his door in the middle of the night. It was the sixth day that he had to watch Hinata try and hide herself from him and avoid greeting him at the door like she usually did. In return, Sasuke could only watch and hold back from her as he watched her suffer.

For the past three months since her awakening, Hinata had been able to feed on her own without any resistance from other vampires or the Council. He could smell human blood from her whenever she came home. Yet, now, it was clear, that the blood in the air was no other than one that belonged to a vampire's.

Sasuke's left hand had curled into a fist, especially during the moment it had become silent and all he could hear was Hinata's sucking of Kabuto's blood. How his hand had wanted to open the door and pull Hinata into his arms.

However, such fleeting moment would only expose his knowledge of her well-being and further create confusion on Hinata's part. Explanation was the only key for her sanity, but Sasuke was not willing to let Hinata discover her past and her true identity. Such news would give her loss and an unimaginable force of pain that even Sasuke knew would be detrimental to her health.

_There are things I won't do, _thought Sasuke to himself, _to make me less of a monster. _

Sasuke turned away from the door and headed back to his bed. As he lay down, his eyes remained looking up at the ceiling. _Therefore, don't forgive me that I must take this away from you. _

He was doing this in her best favor, he believed, and for himself as well.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had watched the scene in the darkness of a corner.

Was she taken as a fool? There was no way that as the third and last member living in this large home she would be kept aloof about the tumultuous relationship between Master Uchiha and Hinata. Even Sakura was shocked to see that tonight, when she had come back from her hunting, she had stumbled upon a teary-eyed Hinata at her Master's door.

What shocked Sakura even more was to see Kabuto also in the hallway, with his inquisitive eyes staring intently at Hinata's form. Had he been there the whole time, watching and doing nothing?

Thus, her eyes laid claim to the whole surprising scene of Hinata's forbidden bite on Kabuto. Biting another vampire was wrong and law-breaking. The punishment was severe torture and with further investigation could lead to death. Witnessing this scene could allow Sakura to send Hinata to the Council and have her eliminated from Sakura's path to Sasuke.

But now that the event had passed, Sakura walked dumfoundedly downstairs into the kitchen. She had taken out a wineglass from the cupboard in the kitchen and poured sink water into it. Walking to the counter, she took a seat on the stool and her index finger circled the top of the wineglass. Her emerald eyes gazing away into nothing as her mind sorted out its thoughts. _But would I do that to Master Uchiha? _Sakura shook her head in answer as she released a sigh of exasperation.

"Did you have a nightmare?" asked Kabuto, walking to Sakura slowly in the kitchen. His hands were in the pockets of his dark jeans as his black loafers stalked toward her.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she continued in her reverie.

Taking a seat next to Sakura by the dining table, his eyes darted toward the wineglass.

"It's interesting, that we vampires have better night vision than humans. Which is why in darkness, we don't have the excuse of making mistakes like humans because we clearly see what we and others are doing. Tell me, were you jealous?" taunted Kabuto, but his voice was contradictory. It was serious, though he forced it this way to irritate her more.

Sakura remained silent and unmoving.

Kabuto scratched his silver hair and chuckled. His right hand rested at the area where Hinata had bit him while his left hand tapped the table thrice. With a small smile, he quickly disappeared.

Sakura sighed and disappeared quickly afterward.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you allow her to bite you?" asked Sakura irately. Her eyes flared at him as they stood atop the roof of a tall building. Outside, they could hear the sounds of technology reverberating down below. Sakura was wearing nothing but her knee-length aqua nightgown with spaghetti straps.

Kabuto stared straight at Sakura with nothing but a cool grin on his face.

"Stop smiling, you look like an idiot, and answer me," mustered Sakura, though she shivered a bit at her harshness. She knew wasn't dealing with an ordinary vampire. Even though she didn't know anything much about his past, she could feel an intense aura from him especially in his smiles that seemed to hide his feelings very well.

"You didn't answer my question. Answer, and I'll answer back," replied Kabuto, his voice cool and soft.

Sakura scoffed, as she looked away and turned to look at him again," Everyone thinks they can use me for their own gains. I am a tool to both you and Master Uchiha. I need answers now. What is your motive?"

Kabuto pushed up his glasses, his eyes reverting away from Sakura and towards Tokyo's bright lights. "When someone talks a lot and ignores my question, I get annoyed easily."

"Just answer me!" shouted Sakura angrily," Or else I'll kill you!"

Kabuto chuckled," Kill me? You really want to?"

Sakura's nose flared as she tried to contain herself.

With his attention still on the lights, he continued talking," You, Sakura, can be nothing to Lord Uchiha if you can't even prove yourself worthy. You allow yourself to bask in his love when he doesn't harbor anything for you. Love is nothing but a cover-up for one's own loneliness."

"Why you-" muttered Sakura angrily," Don't you dare ridicule my feelings for him!" She charged at him, striking him with her fists, but he easily evaded her. His eyes quickly focused on Sakura intently, watching her movements.

"I hate being used! By you! By him! By my parents! By my old human friends! Everyone!" shouted Sakura, as tears spilled from her eyes.

Sakura halted as Kabuto grabbed her right fist into his own, holding onto it tightly. Next, he caught the flying left fist and held onto it tightly as well.

"Power is what saves lives," answered Kabuto. His eyes narrowing as he enveloped Sakura into an embrace. His arms tightly maneuvered around her shoulders as he continued in his gentle voice," I need power to get what I want."

Sakura's eyes widened. The tears she had wept now dried at her cheeks as she continued to listen to his words.

"Remember that deal you refused a while ago?"

Sakura stiffened.

"I don't think that this time, you'll be able to refuse me," spoke Kabuto darkly.

Sakura brought her hands up to push him away. She succeeded and moved a few feet back. Her eyes stared horrified at him.

Kabuto brought his arms to his side and flexed his fingers. He cocked his head left and right before speaking again. "Lord Uchiha grows weak. I remember when he was able to kill endlessly without feeling any remorse. But ever since he's met that Hyuga child, he's become softer. If I had his power to control such a powerful unit, I would make sure every day, every hour, Hyugas were paying with their lives," spoke Kabuto coldly, his smile gone.

Sakura took a few steps back. "I-"

"If your love is truly real, Sakura, than you know that the only way to save Lord Uchiha is to take him away from Hinata. Lucky for you, things will be working out in your favor for the future to come."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, stopping in her tracks, with confusion on her face. "What are you talking about?"

Kabuto frowned," You're not perceptive when it comes to Lord Uchiha. Under his orders, I visited the Council and have arranged for Hinata and him to be separated."

Sakura's eyes rose," What? But that's ridiculous. We both know that he would never allow Hinata to leave."

"The Council will kill Hinata if they find out the feelings Lord Uchiha harbors for her. She is a Hyuga and will always remain a Hyuga. There is no way the Council could ever stand to have Hinata by his side forever, especially if the Hyugas ever find out she has become a vampire. And on top of that, Hinata drinks vampire blood. She has sentenced herself to death without even knowing it. Therefore, Sasuke is willing to send her away in order for her to live," spoke Kabuto, his voice growing dim from excitement. "But what he hasn't planned is that you will be there to comfort him, love him, and be a substitute after Hinata's definite absence."

Sakura shook her head, unable to take in this startling information," And what about you? You know I will never let you harm Master Uchiha."

Kabuto was not fazed," I am obedient to my lord regardless of your suspicions. But what I hate, is serving under a weak leader. Over these long centuries, Lord Uchiha has killed many lives in his thirst for revenge. But he is abiding when it comes to the power he possesses. He doesn't threaten authorities with his power nor abuse his power. This is why he is such a grand tool for the Council. I may be a servant, but I cannot stand the fate of the VPU resting on my lord's lovesick unrest; power has been the only thing that has guaranteed the lives of Japan's vampire community. I have served an Uchiha for three hundred years and I know what he wants above anything else besides his revenge."

Sakura's ears perked up as Kabuto spoke it into the air.

"He wants to rebuild the Uchiha clan."

Sakura's eyes widened as a blush crept onto her cheeks causing her to look away from Kabuto.

"Master Uchiha will give up anything to perfect these two goals: His revenge and the restoration of the Uchiha clan. As his follower, I have been under his watchful eye and know him better than anyone else," answered Kabuto, his eyes growing cold," You still have yet to understand the similarity between Lord Uchiha and Hinata. His attraction to her is also fueled by the fact that she longs for a family as much as him."

Sakura released a small exhale of disbelief. This was too much. Why tell her this? Couldn't Master Uchiha just kill her and secretly marry Hinata? How come she was still breathing and had to hear this tale?

"Lord Uchiha may be cruel," spoke Kabuto, raising his hand up to examine it," but he doesn't kill vampires willingly. He leaves that to the Vampire Watch Unit. He strictly adheres to protecting our society from vampire hunters. If you're wondering why you're still alive, it's because you're here to serve Lord Uchiha. But once Hinata is sent away, it will only be the two of you. And eventually, if your love is insurmountable as you'd like it to be, you will become his mate."

"And what will happen to Hinata?" asked Sakura, her voice cautious on that part. But Sakura couldn't ignore the growing excitement now pouring over her.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow," Does it mean you'll agree to my deal?"

Sakura snapped at him," I want to know what will happen to her."

Kabuto smirked, not surprised by Sakura's brash nature. "She'll die. Her death can only result when Lord Uchiha consummates. By then, Uchiha Sasuke will only have one goal left and that is his revenge: To kill all Hyugas."

Sakura stared at Kabuto in disbelief. His face, expression, everything about him read cold-bloodedness. This was truly a dark creature. "How are you able to do this to your own leader?"

She had expected Kabuto to stand behind Sasuke's position, but here he was, plotting to destroy Hinata, a creature whom they both knew was important to Sasuke. Where did Kabuto's loyalty lay?

Kabuto's face turned serious and his smile withrew itself, as he continued to stare at Sakura's disbelief face," Love makes creatures do stupid things. I don't believe the emotion is useful to me."

"You will break your Master?" questioned Sakura, her voice growing cold.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes, his voice growing irate," I will do what is needed to be done. Lord Uchiha was not wrong in his endeavor to annhilate all Hyugas. I am only protecting his dream of a revenge. Aren't you doing the same thing if you want Lord Uchiha?"

Sakura could not trust him. Not anymore when Kabuto was willing to put those he respected into his devious ploy. But she had listened to his words of revelation throughout. This was no game if she agreed to join with him. They were both fighting hard for what they wanted and if they failed, there was no reset. It was true, that she was going to break her master's will to be with Hinata. But, if there was a way to right the wrong in Master Uchiha's mistake of caring deeply for a human Hyuga, it would be for Sakura to win over Sasuke.

"Deal," spoke Sakura coldly. Her eyes looked narrowed at Kabuto," But if you do anything else to hurt Master Uchiha, I will go after you."

Kabuto nodded," Deal. As long as you keep your end of the bargain, I will live quaintly knowing Lord Uchiha is _well-loved._"

Sakura couldn't help the cold sensation running down her spin at Kabuto's taunting voice at the end. She approached him and they both shook hands.

"Don't do anything stupid." It was Sakura's only advice to Kabuto.

He laughed into the air.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had arranged for a date. For him and Hinata. He had informed Sakura of the event, and to his surprise, she had calmly nodded. He did not sense the anger in her eyes and he was relieved he didn't have to undergo any of her annoying glares.

"Onii-san, where are we going?" asked Hinata, her eyes blindfolded by an indigo cloth. She was in a car that was being driven by Sasuke. She was relieved that a whole week had gone by and Sasuke had remained usual as ever: Going out of the house for long periods of time. It was better than to have a look of pure disgust on his face at what he could have found out about her bloodlust. It was still a haunting fact Hinata was trying to deal with and supress. Her promise to Sasuke was something precious Hinata was going to protect.

Hinata looked down, playing with her fingers. Sasuke had chosen a green dress for her to wear. It was a v-neck dress with frills at the chest area and a bow in the back. Her long ebony hair had been styled into curls by Sakura and Hinata finished the look off with black peep toe shoes.

Sasuke's attention remained focus on the road. He was dressed in a black suit. His spiky ebony hair framed his face handsomely.

"You look handsome, Onii-san," spoke Hinata quietly, trying to bring up a conversation. When she had saw him, she couldn't help but be proud to have such a protective and handsome brother.

However, silence only ensued. Hinata couldn't help but give a small sigh, remaining quiet for the ride. They had driven one hour already in silence.

After ten minutes, she was surprised to hear him speak.

"Father was named Uchiha Fugaku and mother was named Uchiha Mikoto," spoke Sasuke, his voice cold, but with a hint of hesitance. "And there was also an older brother named Itachi."

Hinata's mouth gaped open and closed after a few seconds before she turned to Sasuke. Though she could see nothing, she could not help but turn to his direction. Was he opening up to her about their parents? And they even had an older sibling?

"I don't like to speak about them. But I want you to know, that you were loved by your family," spoke Sasuke calmly, with a hint of gentleness.

Sasuke's hands tightened on the steering wheel. He was trying hard not to touch Hinata throughout the drive. Her scent lingered in his car the moment she sat inside and it fueled his desire to hold her hand. It wasn't easy trying to distance himself from her. After all, Sasuke could come home and find Hinata smile at him. Her smile gave such warmth to his heart that Sasuke could not afford to act 'unbrotherly" to her. If he wanted Hinata to continue living without despair over her past, Sasuke had to hide the fact that he wanted and desired her.

"Thank you, Onii-san," replied Hinata with a small smile. She turned away from him and faced straight ahead in her seat.

Sasuke contained his smile even though Hinata would not be able to see.

The rest of the ride was forty minutes long. Though Hinata had no idea of the place they were heading off to, Sasuke was taking her to his favorite place as a child: A beach. Even Sasuke had not visited one since the last time he went with his parents.

When Kabuto had brought confidential news from the Council that Hinata would be leaving soon but to an unknown destination, Sasuke quickly prepared this date in order so that he could show her this place if there was not a chance they could ever be with each other again.

_We'll lose sight of each other, _thought Sasuke, his eyes hardening, and lips tightening,_ but I want you to remember a piece of me. At least, a piece that I find to be the last bit of good that's left. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Author's Notes: This was the longest chapter so far. The next chapter will be a time skip. I hope I didn't confuse any readers about Kabuto's intent. But, most importantly, thank you to all the readers who left a review! Thanks for the wonderful support! I'll do my best to update!**

* * *


	8. Test of Love

Chapter 8:

**Test of Love**

His heart felt empty with every second, minute, hour, day, month, and year that passed by. But he rarely allowed himself pleasure of divulging his emotions. It was useless to pine for her when he knew it was he that sent her away. He did it for her safety; there was no other way. Ever since Hinata transformed into a vampire, Sasuke had to secure safety for her life.

Killing relentlessly over twenty-five years, his ache for Hinata turned into a stone. Embedded in his soul; yet, rarely marked any prints on actions he performed as the leader of the VPU. He became more entangled in his duty, rarely came home, and had gained more recognition as the death tolls of Hyuga Vampire Hunters followed.

However, it did not cease the number of vampire deaths. Many were still dying and Sasuke and his cohort were always bringing back bodies to mourning vampires. No one was ever truly safe, even under the protection of the VPU. Uchiha Sasuke could not guarantee that every life of a vampire child or adult would be saved. He could only guarantee that they were going to catch and kill as many Hyuga vampire hunters as they could.

_As long as you are far away from me, I concentrate better, _thought Sasuke as he zoomed pass his cohort, leading the pack of dark cloaked figures into the night. He couldn't ignore the fact that killing a hunter was killing a part of Hinata's true family. Though he was able to spend little time with her during her transformation, he realized how much it felt to miss someone dear that had not passed away like his parents and older brother.

But it was this kind of feeling that would be dangerous for Sasuke. If the Hyugas realized Hinata had become a vampire, more so than ever, she would become the target. Any well-informed creature would know that transforming a human into a vampire was by choice of the afflicter and a declaration of ownership the victim would be chained to. Such a message would reign harm over Hinata's welfare.

_As long as you are far away, you do not need to fear me, _thought Sasuke.

Death was his life. Everything he did was filled with Death. Who would ever want to be with a creature like him?

Yet, he hoped, that someday, when his life was near its end she would be there to hold him in his last breaths. If she would be willing to accept him someday, it was this tiny amount of hope that was enough to sustain him for now.

* * *

How long had he been here? Trapped in a darkness that seemed to suffocate him. He had never felt such a feeling; for he knew in certainty that all vampires could see through darkness. Yet, for the past twenty-five years that had passed, his eyesight was completely dark, unable to see the light. His eyes were unable to penetrate through the intense fog that made him feel completely blind.

_The female, it must certainly be her, _he declared in his thoughts ruthlessly. Angered, he stood up from his chair and threw the lamp near him to the ground. Its shattered noise caused his bedroom door to open.

"M-master, what is wrong?"

"Bring me Hinata!" he roared.

"B-but sir, she is-"

"I don't care what she is doing! Tell her to come now!"

Shakened, the vampire maid closed the door quickly and ran down the hallway. As she approached the door, she could hear Hinata's voice telling a story to one of the children named Katsuya.

"H-Hinata, you have to come out now!" hissed the vampire maid in worry at the door. The maid bit her lip in worry as a minute passed and Hinata finally appeared. Dressed in a traditional brown yukata with her hair in a bun, Hinata stared at the maid before her with confusion.

"Maki, what's wrong?" asked Hinata in a whispered tone, her hand reach out to touch her friend's shoulder. "You scared Katsuya. I had to make sure he fell asleep before I could leave. You know she doesn't like it when we're loud near the fledglings at night."

Maki continued to shake under Hinata's touch, not feeling any better until she let out the news. "H-he…I mean…Gaara-sama wants you to go to his room." Looking down, Maki covered her mouth.

Hinata's eyes widened and her hand dropped to her side. Shocked, she shook her head, telling herself that what Maki had said was false—just an imagination.

"H-he's a monster, Hinata. Ever since he came back to the boarding house a week ago, he keeps watching you like before. As if, h-he's obsessed over you." Maki tried to hide her tears as she dropped to her knees.

Sympathy filled Hinata's expression as she bent down on her knees to touch Maki's downturn face," Maki, whatever happens, if you don't see me come out of that room in five minutes, you have to go back to your room."

"B-but, you can't! He's attacked Risa and Naname before. You're his next victim!" exclaimed Maki frightfully," He's a _freak_."

Hinata nodded, her eyes concerned at the predicament now present. "I can't let a vampire like that push me around. Maki, you'll do as I say will you?"

Maki slowly nodded and the two friends walked down the hallway slowly towards Gaara's door.

"Now," whispered Hinata," guard the door for five minutes so that no one suspects a thing. I don't want to worry the others, especially the children."

Maki nodded, her hands tightly pressed onto Hinata's arms," Promise me, you won't get hurt."

"I promise," replied Hinata and she entered the room.

Maki watched Hinata walk inside. Dread filled Maki as the minutes ensued further. It was quiet, extremely quiet; yet, Maki knew full well that there was a turbulent storm brewing inside the room.

His sudden return struck surprise into their mistress, Lady Sayori. For Gaara was one of the human children she turned into a vampire who had severed family ties. He was two hundred years old and had a fixation with the female vampires who worked in this boarding house. Maki shook her head as the intense silence continued to nerve her.

_Five minutes Hinata like you promised…_

_------------------------------------------------------------  
_

There was a time in Hinata's service to Lady Sayori that she had begun a friendship with one of Lady Sayori's children. He was a soft-hearted creature whose fear of what he had become touched Hinata's empathy for the poor child. His name was Katsuya and had arrived here at the boarding house three months ago. When he had unexpectedly struck up a conversation with her one day while she was cleaning his room, he had told her that he had chosen to completely forget about his human life. Transfixed at Katsuya's young nature, she listened to his story. He was so young, only five when he had lost his parents. When Lady Sayori had found him on the streets, he was seven and had been utterly confused and frightened of becoming a vampire. But the reality that his life would change forever ushered him in to a new change. He had told her that he wanted to forget the memory of losing his real father and mother. To him, such painful memories were best left buried inside a chest he never wanted to open.

As Hinata stood in Gaara's room, she felt the same eerie feeling of loneliness emitting from him like she felt when she had met Katsuya. Gaara was leaning on a wall opposite of the door she just came through with his arms crossed at his chest. He wore dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and had flaming red hair. His icy blue eyes gazed at her intensely and his face was expressionless. Hinata stared back at him.

During her twenty-five years here at Lady Sayori's boarding house, she had come to hear stories of this male vampire. Female vampires that she had worked with spread stories that Gaara was a fiendish creature with an intense lust for female vampires. He was, without a doubt, the playboy. Arrogant, selfish, demanding, and rude, Gaara had caused quite the stir in the boarding house during the past week she heard.

It shocked Hinata that Lady Sayori would allow him to return to the boarding house. She knew the fledglings were scared of him and she had seen on too many occasions Gaara treating them coldly. The nerve he had to reject another creature when they were practically part of his family.

As Hinata looked at Gaara she brewed up her own thoughts about him. Horrible traits she associated him with as their glares intensified for the next three minutes in silence.

_I can't forgive anyone who rejects family like that, _she thought, her hands tightening its hold on her brown yukata. Lady Sayori was a traditional creature and wanted her caregivers to dress in traditional Japanese clothing. The whole design of the boarding house however had an entirely Western motif to it.

When the five minutes passed, Hinata closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and ended the ongoing eye contact she had with Gaara. Maki was gone. Now that Hinata knew for sure no one would bother them, Hinata opened her eyes. Gasping, she was staring at Gaara's face centimeters away from her own. His body towering over hers as his arms blocked both her paths of escape with his arms placed at each side of her body close to her face. His face inched lower to her face as he sniffed her scent. Hinata stood frozen, blushing red, as her heart beat fast to the conditions she was placed in. She had never been this close to any vampire before.

It was frightening.

"_You_," muttered Gaara darkly, licking his lips. "_Finally_."

"S-stop," mustered Hinata nervously. Her hands reached up to push him away at his chest.

"You think you can escape me?" asked Gaara coldly. " At least let me have a taste of your skin."

_Hot_. It was very hot right now as Hinata was unable to push Gaara away. His words, the affect, was unable to make her move. But she was sweating as she felt his tongue slide down her neck.

"I've never tasted vampire blood before."

Hinata's eyes widened, her own hidden desire being pushed to the limit. For the twenty-five years she had lived in this boarding house, never had she fed upon any vampire. But now, being this close to one was making her own hunger grow.

"Tell me Hinata, why you smell so delicious that I want to eat you?" asked Gaara intriguingly. His eyes shifted to examine Hinata's face and smirked at her nervous face. "You should be glad that you have my interest. Perhaps, I should have gone after you-"

She covered his mouth quickly with her hand.

Hinata also closed her eyes tightly during the process in order so that she would not see his reaction. But, his lips were so close to her, so close that Hinata felt she would fall under her desires and taste him. To fight the temptation, this was her only way of hindering it from coming any closer. Her sweat caused the bangs on her forehead to stick to her skin. Her head became dizzy as she tried to fight the inner demon within her.

"P-please stop, I beg of you," plead Hinata, as she tiredly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry as she stared at the nice wooden floor. "Don't come near me."

"You!" snarled Gaara, removing Hinata's hand from his mouth. Her skin felt extremely smooth to his touch as he quickly moved his hand away from her. "You think you can command me so easily? I can hurt you!"

Hinata slid to the floor, her back still leaning on the door. With their distance not as close anymore, Hinata began to recuperate. But his words easily annoyed her.

"Why are you such a child?" asked Hinata with a hint of irritation in her tired voice. Her eyes remained looking forward as she sought the words to tell him. "You hurt so many others; you've even hurt my friends Naname and Risa."

"Shut up!" shouted Gaara, pulling back from Hinata as his feet moved back from her. _Why is she so sweaty? _His eyes narrowed at the sight of Hinata's struggling state.

"When I first saw you," spoke Hinata softly, her eyes barely making contact with Gaara's," I thought the 'Love' kanji on your forehead was a beautiful mark."

Gaara's eyes widened, as he froze in his place.

"Perhaps he's kind," reminisced Hinata, her eyes fading as she closed them," But no, I realized what kind of monster you are. You hurt Lady Sayori and damaged the reputation of this boarding house."

Gaara's eyes intensified as he stared at the pathetic form of Hinata.

"How-How could you do that to someone who loves you?"

* * *

Her heart felt increasingly empty with every second, minute, hour, day, month, and year that had passed by. But she rarely allowed herself such pleasure of divulging her emotions. It was useless to pine for him when she knew it was he that had sent her away. She did not understand why he wanted to separate from her. When they came to get her and she was dragged away from the Uchiha home, she felt the feelings of abandonment, pain, and anguish.

But when she missed him, she would turn to the final memory she had with him at the beach; it was the happiest time she ever had. A day where they laughed and played in the ocean to their heart's content.

_You smiled like I had never seen you smile before. If you smile more like that because I am gone, then I will forget what you threw away. _

_----------------------------------------------------------  
_

"ta…"

Her name…Hinata was hearing her name being called. Opening her eyes, she stared up at Maki's relieved face.

"Oh, thank god you're awake. I thought you would never be able to wake up again," replied Maki. She hugged Hinata and Hinata stayed frozen to her friend's caring manner. Maki's smell was delicious. Shivering, Hinata gently pried Maki off of her and Hinata helped herself up to sit on the bed. Rubbing her forehead, Hinata groaned.

"What happened?" asked Hinata.

"Gaara-sama left."

Hinata's eyes widened as she turned to Maki," What?"

"He left a day ago. He was very upset, but unusually quiet," replied Maki quietly, placing her index finger below her chin. The room they slept in was also occupied by ten other beds, all female caregivers who shared the duties along with Maki and Hinata to maintain the boarding house and take care of Lady Sayori's children.

"I-I don't know how I got here," spoke Hinata, still reflecting on the shocking news.

"Gaara-sama brought you here," replied Maki softly. She paced back from Hinata," I couldn't sleep until I knew you would return to the sleeping quarters. He shocked the rest of us females when he came in carrying your unconscious body. Never even said a word even when he left so quietly."

Hinata stood up from the bed as Maki moved back to give Hinata room. Looking at herself, Hinata was still wearing the brown yukata from two days ago and her body felt fine. This was surprising.

"I thought he was going to rape me like he did to Risa and Naname," muttered Hinata. Just the thought of what he could have done to her caused Hinata's hands to shake. She brought her arms up close to her chest and wrapped them around herself. Closing her eyes, Hinata took in a deep breath. Falling to her knees, Hinata finally release the tears she had been trying to hide when she was with Gaara.

Maki stayed by Hinata's side, patting her friend's back.

"Risa," mumbled Hinata as she wiped her tears," Naname."

Both of her friends had left the boarding house, but she remembered their scarred faces. It pained Hinata to say good-bye to them for they had been the first friends she had made here along with Maki. She was never able to find out what had made them leave without saying a word until a few months later when another female named Kanna cried one night rushing into the room. That was when Hinata and the other caregivers were informed by Lady Sayori that one of her sons named Gaara was to leave the boarding house. That time, Hinata had no clue who this Gaara was or why he was leaving. When Lady Sayori had apologized to Kanna in front of the caregivers and admitted aloud the misdeed Gaara had committed, Hinata and the others were horrified.

Just like humans, vampires were capable of committing this sort of evil.

Kanna had left like Risa and Naname did and uttered words to the community of Gaara's lascivious nature. The rumors were able to spread across the community as Hinata watched Lady Sayori's reputation weaken in her battle to protect her human-turned-vampire children. To Hinata, Lady Sayori's kindness had been an aid and strength to Hinata in enduring the troubled loneliness. Just to see Lady Sayori's saddened face affected Hinata just as much as it affected the rest of the children.

Therefore, Hinata was glad that Gaara left and hoped he would never come again.

* * *

"Leave, Sakura," proposed Sasuke as he stepped into his bedroom. It was early morning and he finally came home after a week of being absent. He and his cohort followed a band of vampire hunters across Japan, tracking their steps obsessively after a family of vampires in Shinjuku were found dead. Luckily, he lost none of his followers in the battle and were able to annihilate two of the five hunters they surrounded.

Now that he was finally home, he wanted to take a shower, rest, and eat. His body was bruised and his left leg had suffered a minor injury. He limped toward his wooden closet as he took off his cloak ignoring the pretty female on the bed.

He could hear footsteps coming near him and it aggravated him even more that Sakura entered his room without permission.

His hands froze at the button of his shirt as he felt two slender arms wrap around his lean waist.

"Have you forgotten today?" asked Sakura tenderly, her hands moving up his shirt to unbutton them.

Sasuke remained transfixed in his movements as he felt her slender fingers pop open a button slowly. How could he forget? It was a day that ironically coincided with him coming home today.

When Sakura had finished the last button, she released her hold of Sasuke and walked around in front of him. Dressed in nothing but a green dress—the very same one Hinata had worn when he had taken her to the beach. Sakura's long pink hair was in curls as she stared up at him hopefully.

Had he never realized how beautiful Sakura was?

"I missed you," replied Sakura in a soft voice, as if mimicking Hinata's.

Sasuke felt dazed, tired, and bruised, but just looking at Sakura reminded him so much of Hinata. _My Hinata, _he thought. Absentmindedly, he raised a hand to Sakura's cheek, gently brushing pass her soft skin and leaving a bloody mark on her cheek.

"Hinata?" asked Sasuke. If he imagined the pink hair was dark ebony and those emerald eyes were the color of snow, he would be able to see Hinata, hold her, and believe she had returned home to stay by his side.

Today marked the day Hinata had been taken away from him. Officers of the Council had arrived that fateful morning to take her away to a destination Sasuke was not to know. The two were under orders to never meet each other again leisurely. Sasuke remembered clearly Hinata yelling for his name while he remained silent to her plea. Instead, he locked his bedroom door and waited for her to leave for Sasuke knew that he would have done what she asked of him. Even though he ordered Kabuto to speak to the Council about the separation, he did not want to look at Hinata's pained expression.

He was very selfish that day. In order to protect his love for her, he cruelly released Hinata into a world that would ultimately reject her.

_If you could see how much you mean to me Hinata, _he thought, as his hand slowly slid down Hinata's neck towards her shoulder where he moved the green sleeves of the dress down. _Than you would understand that I only desire you._ His eyes slowly rested on Hinata's neck.

_Why is it so easy to give excuses?_ Sasuke wondered. After everything he did to Hinata, what right did he have to still say with absolute truth that he loved her dearly? Were these actions permissible for a creature like him? Sasuke found himself hating the truth more as he continued to dwell in these troubled thoughts as he stared at what was clearly now the face of Sakura.

"I suggest you leave, Sakura, if you don't want to be killed."

Sasuke spoke the harsh words coldly. His eyes sharpened. He continued to stare at a shocked Sakura. When she had finally take a step back from him, Sasuke moved around her, grabbed the towels in the closet and headed toward the bathroom located in his room.

Sakura watched him silently as he worked mechanically around her. The feeling he gave was iciness, nothing less and nothing more. Sakura was speechless as she heard the bathroom door close. After a few seconds and taking in the revelation of this event, Sakura released a sigh of disbelief.

_After twenty-five years, this is how much I've progressed? _she asked herself.

She must have looked like a fool to him. But at least, she was able to get through to his emotions this time. Realizing her defeat, Sakura walked out of his room. Little by little over the years, Sakura realized her master's weak points. But why, why did it have to hurt her pride so much to resort to these kind of tactics, especially when he called her Hinata?

_I thought loving you would be enough, _she thought, as her feet slowly carried her down the stairs toward the front door. _So how come you continue to look lonely, Master?_

* * *

Author's Notes: Hi Readers! Thank you to all the reviewers and readers who have read this story so far and given so much support and love. There was not a lot of sasuhina fluff in this chapter. I really want to develop the characters and as you can see Hinata has become a bit more strong-hearted during the twenty-five years she had been living at Lady Sayori's boarding house. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll do my best to update!


	9. All that I'm Living For

Chapter 9:

**All that I'm Living For  
**

"Aish, those people back there," complained Akiko, dressed in a navy blue yukata, as she carried two bags in each of her hands," I swear, any closer and I would have attacked them."

Hinata smiled, wearing a grey yukata, as the two of them continued walking down the deserted road that would lead to the boarding house located in the dense brushes of the forest. Her long ebony hair was pulled back into a bun as she moved her arm up to push some strands of her front bangs away from covering her eyes. Soon, the road they were walking on would diverge to another path. But, Akiko and Hinata were planning to take a different, unpaved path toward the hidden boardinghouse. They had come back from a long morning in the marketplace. Many humans had crowded the area causing Akiko to get worked up about the packed crowds of humans moving around them.

"It sure was a busy day in the town," remarked Hinata lightly, carrying two bags also in each of her hands.

"I'm pretty excited for Lady Sayori's return. She's been gone for one week," spoke Akiko nonchalantly.

"I never knew she was such a powerful vampire when I arrived here," spoke Hinata. She had been surprised that Lady Sayori had requested for her to fulfill a position at the boarding house as a caregiver when she had been taken away from the Uchiha home. She never expected any one would take her into their care.

"Yeah, it's a pity that she had retired from being a Council member," frowned Akiko.

After walking for quite a while in silence, they broke away from the path and into the dense brushes of the forest. With their hands holding tightly onto their bags, they rushed up the side of the mountain at quick speed. It took them twenty minutes when they finally stopped. They were five miles away from the boarding house with a clear path leading the way. Columns of thick trees covered this undisclosed path.

"Ah, dammit, I cut my cheek. There must have been a branch that got me," hissed Akiko begrudgingly as she wiped a finger at the small cut on her cheek.

Hinata's eyes widened and she gulped. Looking into her bag, she took out a box of band-aids. Opening the box, Akiko remained quiet at Hinata's actions.

"Here, let me help," replied Hinata quickly, as she placed the pink band-aid on Akiko's cheek. Smiling a bit, Hinata hoped Akiko wouldn't notice that her fingers had been shaking. "Better?"

Akiko raised an eyebrow, staring at Hinata for an awkward five seconds, before resuming to her duties. "Thanks, Hinata! Let's go!"

Hinata nodded, placing the band-aid box back into the bag as she hurried up to Akiko's speed.

"I didn't know we needed band-aids," wondered Akiko as they neared the boarding house. The wind blew at their faces, causing strands of hair to stick to their faces.

Hinata bit her lip as she prepared to answer," They're for me. I like to keep a box in case anything happens."

Dumfounded Akiko laughed at Hinata's response. "You're such a worry wart, Hinata!"

Hinata looked down, hiding her blush as Akiko laughed, as the two of them approached their destination.

They finally stopped at the black gates of the boarding house. The boarding house was two acres long and an acre wide colored brick red with a brown roof. Several windows veiled with dark blue curtains adorned the brick-colored walls. Two male vampires guarded the entrance of the gates. As Akiko and Hinata approached the black gates, the male guards bowed their heads to the females and opened the gate for them.

----------------------------------------------------

"Momma!" exclaimed the children as they rushed to the tall, elegant lady at the front door of the boarding house.

With a big smile, Lady Sayori opened her arms wide to embrace the fifteen children she had turned into vampires over the past thirty years. The oldest was seventeen years old. The youngest was Katsuya whose recent entry into the family three months ago made him the newest fledgling.

Lady Sayori was dressed in a blue kimono with a navy blue obi, while her long brown hair had been pulled up into a side bun. She continued chatting with her children as the ten female caregivers bowed in the presence of Lady Sayori.

"Welcome back, Lady Sayori!" they all chimed together.

Lady Sayori smiled as she looked up at her female caregivers.

"Hello, everyone, thank you for your hard work. It's good to be home," she spoke in a kind voice. Her brown eyes scanned the youthful looks of the females before her. At the very end of the line was Hinata and Lady Sayori could not help but stay a bit more transfixed at her.

"Momma, did you miss us?" asked Kira, his eyes staring up intently at Lady Sayori and breaking his mother's concentration.

Running a gentle hand through his dark brown hair, Lady Sayori nodded softly," Of course, my son."

All the children grew excited as they pulled Lady Sayori further into the boarding house, dragging her to the large living room where they could all talk. Lady Sayori laughed all the way as she heard the children tell stories of their adventures while she had been away: The games they played, outdoor activities they did(with the supervision of the male guards), books they read, schooling at the vampire school, and random, funny moments shared among the children.

As Hinata watched the last child turn the corner, she smiled to herself before following after Maki and the rest of the caregivers to resume their duties.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata-san, do you have a minute?"

Hinata turned around from arranging the flowers in the vase as she met eyes with Lady Sayori. Immediately, Hinata bowed in respect as she answered in reply," Yes, my lady."

Lady Sayori remained quiet as Hinata followed a step behind, her head held down, as she continued in the awkward silence of their tread up the stairs. It was not very often that Lady Sayori would ask for her. Usually Lady Sayori addressed all news to the entire female caregiving staff.

As Hinata walked down the long corridors, she could hear the sound of the children lower with each wall she passed. Now, it was dead silence as she continued to look down on the floor.

"We will talk in here," spoke Lady Sayori softly and entered into the small library maintained in the boarding house.

Hinata entered and closed the door.

Lady Sayori took a seat by a fancy gold and red-cushioned chair and beckoned Hinata closer so that she was nearer. Hinata nodded and was now standing four feet away from Lady Sayori.

The library had tall shelves covered in books in leather covers. A ladder stood on each tall shelf and a long rectangle table was at the back of the library. A small fireplace was near the chair Lady Sayori sat in.

"I want you to look at me, Hinata," spoke Lady Sayori kindly, her lips forming a dim smile.

Hinata looked up and stared into the sophisticated beauty of a female vampire with brown hair and wise, aged brown eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata-san, I am truly sorry for the actions my son Gaara had displayed upon you," spoke Lady Sayori softly. Her wise, aged brown eyes stared intently at Hinata's forlorn expression as the two female vampires sat in the library room of the boarding house. A small, lit fire was glowing in the fireplace next to where they sat. Lady Sayori continued to look at Hinata, but Hinata refrained from looking.

Feeling embarrassed, Hinata shook her head," Please do not be. I did not get hurt." She felt terrible for having to put Lady Sayori through this information, but word had gotten out by the female caregivers who had informed Lady Sayori of Gaara's action the day after the incident. With no word to Hinata, Lady Sayori had also left quickly after Gaara's disappearance a week ago. Now that Lady Sayori had come back, Hinata felt unease to be talking about this situation again.

With a frown on her lips, Lady Sayori placed her hands gently on her lap," I never want to cause any harm to my caregivers. I understand should you feel frightened of this place now." Looking down at her hands, Lady Sayori closed her eyes in shame," I feel shameful for bringing up a son who has caused so much distress."

Hinata bit her lip, her eyes slowly rising to stare at Lady Sayori's saddened figure," Lady Sayori, I will do anything to continue living here. The children are wonderful and I won't let such actions pull me down."

Lady Sayori spoke," Please understand, Hinata-san. I would do anything if it means my son will find an ounce of peace as a vampire. But he torments himself daily in his struggle of living. He finds me repulsive and is bitter for being turned into a vampire."

Hinata raised an eyebrow," Lady Sayori?"

Lady Sayori shook her head, her eyes staring up at Hinata with sympathy," Please, do not misinterpret his actions. I am sure what he has done is something he will never forgive himself over."

Taken aback, Hinata leaned back into the cushion of the chair," I-I don't know what you mean, Lady Sayori." Was she trying to explain her son's actions?

"I want to protect my children, Hinata-san," spoke Lady Sayori in a broken voice," I want to protect them. No matter what transgressions they have committed. So please, forgive me."

Confused, Hinata stared at Lady Sayori, dumbstruck.

"I am sending you away from the boardinghouse, Hinata-san. Gaara does not know it, but I am sending you back to Tokyo. Please care for him," spoke Lady Sayori, with a hint of command in her voice. "I know it will not be easy for him to accept, but I ask that you please be understanding."

"But the order-"spoke Hinata before she was interrupted.

"The Council has agreed to it," spoke Lady Sayori calmly, her brown eyes staring at Hinata," As long as you maintain no contact with your brother, you will not be punished."

This was all too sudden and unexpected for Hinata. Tokyo was a city she thought she would never be able to return to, but here was a chance to return to the city that she had lived in; a city where her older brother lived in. Even though Sasuke had ordered her to be sent away, the distance between them would lessen. Perhaps, the ache in her heart would lessen as well.

However, there was still a troubling fact that bothered Hinata.

"But the children," spoke Hinata quietly, unsure of what to say," They will have one less caregiver."

"Do not worry, I will send for another caregiver," spoke Lady Sayori, her eyes softening," It will be tough to replace someone like you, Hinata-san. Katsuya takes a special liking to you."

Hinata tried to smile, but the thought of leaving him and Maki made her heart sink. These kind, thoughtful friends she had made…would it be so easy to make friends again now that Lady Sayori was proposing her to leave? The thought of Gaara's despicable actions towards her that fateful night sent a shudder down Hinata's spine as she continued to waft in silence. Though her heart was telling her to go, her mind was frightened at the thought of being near him every day. She had no idea what he was like and her first impression of him had already been a disaster.

_To care for him...I don't understand, _thought Hinata, her eyes lowering in despair, _how I can. _She did not want to disappoint one of the few who had come to accept her into their life. She did not want to lose any trust she might have gained from them.

"Hinata-san, can you give me your answer?" asked Lady Sayori, her voice tentative.

Another waft of silence ensued, but this time, as Lady Sayori watched she saw Hinata close her eyes. Lady Sayori wondered curiously about the nature of Hinata's actions of the moment; however, continued to watch silently.

After two minutes, Hinata opened her eyes, lowered her head, and nodded obediently. _I am not going to run away._

Lady Sayori smiled, her eyes softening at the sight of Hinata's agreement," Very good. You will leave once you finish packing tomorrow. Thank you, Hinata-san."

Hinata nodded again, but continued to lower her head. _Already so soon? _she contemplated desperately in her mind.

"You may go now," commanded Lady Sayori and watched as Hinata bowed and left.

When the door had shut, a deafening emptiness filled the room leaving Lady Sayori to frown upon the success of her actions, especially with the tiring debate she had had with the Council.

_I am his adoptive mother, _thought Lady Sayori as she reflected on Hinata's expression when she had been told of being sent away. It was an expression fighting the urge to react. _But I am his mother nonetheless. I may not understand his ways of living, but he deserves a chance to feel an ounce of joy. Can you give it to him, Hinata-san?_

Lady Sayori ran her hands over the arms of the chair she sat in, the very seat her deceased husband had sat in to read books of all sorts of genres in this library. His presence was still with her and she could feel it every time she sat in this chair.

_You have been my tool as well as the Council's, Hinata-san. But the sufferings I have endured can never bind me to secure your freedom. _

------------------------------------------------------------

"It's so nice to have Lady Sayori with us again!" exclaimed Hisa with a smile. She had on pig tails and dressed in a forest green yukata as she lay down on her bed. It was in the middle of the night and all the fifteen children were sleeping.

"I wonder what she had to do for a week?" asked Chizu with a curious expression. Removing the headband from her short neck-length brown hair, she stretched her arms up in the air, leaving the sleeves of her brown yukata to ride up as well.

Hinata sat down on her bed as she placed her hands under the folds of her grey yukata.

"Lady Sayori has never stayed that long away before," muttered Maki, raising an eyebrow as she, wearing a red yukata, sat on top of her bed.

"Oh, you guys are over thinking!" exclaimed Akiko, with an abashed look," Lady Sayori is an amazing vampire! We don't need to worry! Ack!" Akiko moved the pillow that had been thrown at her face and stared up at the vampire who threw it at her," Hey!"

"We're not worried, Akiko. We're just curious," remarked an annoyed Izumi, her hand extending back to her hair after throwing her pillow at Akiko. Izumi stroked her long ebony hair affectionately as she rolled her eyes. Her pink yukata affectionately hugged her curves unlike the rest of the female caregivers who had less curvaceous bodies.

"Let's not argue here," spoke Takara in exasperation. Her short pixie dark hair blew gently from the window behind her as she continued to lean next to it wearing a blue yukata," Lady Sayori's business is solely her own."

"We're not arguing!" remarked Akiko and Izumi at the same time, both faces turning red.

"Please stop," begged Umeko sitting on her bed, wearing a purple yukata, as she pushed up her dark-rimmed glasses," Don't yell especially since Lady Sayori is back."

"Shut up, Umeko-chan!" barked Akiko and Izumi once again.

Umeko's eyes widened and covered her face shyly with her arm," I'm sorry!"

"God, you guys are annoying!" hissed Yoko, covering her ears. Her chin-length blonde hair shined with the window behind her as her eyes opened to reveal a blue hue. "I can't believe I left home to be here!"

"Good grief, the spoiled princess complains once again even though you've been here for a year," snapped Natsuko dressed in a burgundy yukata. She ran a hand through her frizzy, curly brown hair as she got up from the bed and took a seat next to Chizu. The two began their own conversation together, leaving the rest out.

Hinata turned her head up to look up at the scene and gave a small smile to herself. It was nice to hear chatter coming from everyone in the room.

"I'm tired, are you?" asked Maki, plopping herself next to Hinata. Sighing in relief, Maki smiled at Hinata's dazed expression.

"Eh?" Hinata turned to Maki and she nodded," Oh, yes, me too."

Maki giggled," Akiko and Izumi are so funny sometimes. I love it when they simultaneously say things twice!"

A smile appeared on Hinata's lips as the two females shared a small, quiet laugh compared to the other females in the room.

"What if Lady Sayori left to deal with the situation of Gaara-sama? I mean, after that night he came in here?" asked Chizu seriously to Natsuko. Though it was obvious that the mention of Gaara made all the females turn quiet and look at Chizu.

Chizu's eyes widened as she looked at the faces before her," What?"

Hinata bit her lip as everyone turned to look at her now. Their eyes curious as Hinata remained silent to the question. Hinata's quickly looked at her hands as a blush came to her cheeks.

"I don't think so," Hinata replied meekly. She didn't like this topic; the name or the person. Her whole body turned cold as she tried to block out the memories of that event when he had cornered her to his bedroom door.

"We shouldn't bring his name up," replied Maki softly, her eyes looking with worry at Hinata's uncomfortable expression.

"We don't even know if he actually tried to r-ra-" Umeko was stopped short of finishing her sentence as Hinata quickly stood up.

"Please, don't say it," replied Hinata, her voice nervous and blunt. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor as she walked out of the room ignoring Maki's call. As she closed the door shut behind her, Hinata sighed, her cheeks burning from embarrassment. _How could I ever tell them what I have chosen to do? It would only harm Lady Sayori. _She was leaving tomorrow and Hinata did not want to be reminded of the word Umeko was going to say. That word would etch fear into Hinata's bone and cause her will power to break.

"W-wait, Hinata!" exclaimed Maki, but the door had already shut softly. It was silent in the room for a few seconds as Maki closed her eyes painfully. "You all should stop doing this to her. She doesn't deserve this."

"If everyone thinks I'm complaining than what about her? We all can tell that Lady Sayori spoils her," spoke Yoko with a hint of irritation and immediate reply. "Just this evening, Lady Sayori called her in for a private meeting. How many of us have had the privilege of such a thing? Hinata didn't even bother to tell us what the meeting was about!"

"Gaara-sama has never been accused of rape before she came," spoke Umeko slowly, pushing up her glasses as her eyes remained on the floor. "I-I don't like to point fingers, but it makes me question Hinata."

"You're wrong," spoke Maki sternly. "Gaara is still a playboy. We all know that he broke many other hearts in this boarding house before!"

"Have you forgotten about Risa and Naname?" asked Takara, her cold voice easing through the tension of the atmosphere, bringing Maki to surprise.

Maki shook her head," How could I forget? They were our friends."

A frown appeared on Hisa's expression," Maki, you can't ignore the truth. Risa and Naname were the first to befriend Hinata while we were hesitant."

Akiko nodded, biting her lip," I hate to admit it, but hasn't Hinata always been odd? She's so cautious at everything she does." Akiko couldn't help but think back to the event earlier today when Hinata took out a box of band-aids. Vampires healed faster than humans and such a small scratch like hers had healed nicely in three hours. Hinata's actions had seemed more like desperation than worry in Akiko's perspective.

"She's hiding something. We don't even know her surname or where she came from. Lady Sayori says it's confidential. Therefore, I think Hinata seduced Gaara-sama and Risa and Naname got hurt by dealing with him. Lady Sayori must have been so angry that she sent them away," replied Izumi, still running her fingers through her long ebony hair. "I mean, look at me, I've never even caught his attention and when Hinata entered the boarding house he becomes obsessed with her. It's ridiculous!"

"You think anyone who does not flirt with you is crazy," replied Natsuko in disgust. "Good grief."

Izumi rolled her eyes," I'm serious, everyone."

"I think you're all wrong. Hinata will never do that," spoke Maki quietly. "She's not like that."

"Maki-chan," spoke Umeko gently," please don't hate us. We're only worried."

"Kanna had feelings for Gaara-sama," spoke Takara coolly. "We can't ignore her situation either."

Maki shook her head," What are you saying? It's still not Hinata's fault."

"We're not saying it's her fault," spoke Takara, her eyes narrowing," What upsets us is that she will not admit what has been eating away at her for the past twenty-five years. We're all supposed to watch over each other, yet she is the only one who distances herself. We cannot trust her entirely."

Maki remained silent, troubled by their words, as she heard nothing more from her female friends.

Takara turned to look at the faces of her friends, each one with a concerned expression," Lady Sayori must be protecting her. But from what?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke charged at the dolls in front of him. Dressed in a black tank and grey sweat pants, his eyes concentrated hard at the red line drawn across their necks as he aimed his hand at slicing through the red line. But as his black tennis shoes made their way across the long expanse of sleek floor, bullets were immediately fired by guns that were hooked onto the walls. The bullets would continue to fire until the last doll be eliminated or if one got seriously injured and the guns had to be stopped by a button in the watch room.

Sasuke's movements were swift and sharp as his figure became a blur of flashes in the eyes of his cohort watching from the watch room. The watch room had a panel of a long window which allowed them to watch safely what was going on inside the training room. With the twenty dolls that had been placed in no specific order in the training room, their master had cut through ten of the red lines perfectly so far.

"He makes this look easy," spoke a male vampire. He was dressed in a green shirt with black shorts as he eyed the flashes of Sasuke's body.

"Every one of us should at least try to pass under twenty minutes," replied a female vampire. "One minute to get through each doll." She was dressed in a pink tank and white shorts.

"Tch, we all can't even make it fewer than twenty without getting injured," remarked a male vampire distastefully. He was dressed in a gray shirt and blue sweatpants.

"He is an Uchiha," replied Kabuto, his arms crossed, as he stared at the fifty vampires in the viewing room. With Sasuke as the only surviving Uchiha, Kabuto was not surprised that his master had the quick strength, wit, and agility as all Uchihas' were said to possess.

"Uchiha-sama is amazing," squealed a female vampire, jumping up to her feet with her hands under her chin. She was dressed in a sky blue tang top and black shorts.

Many of these vampires were older than Sasuke and had killed many lives like Kabuto—Sasuke's second in-command. They each had decided long ago to sacrifice a normal vampire life for the VPU. Their lives were fostered toward a respectful obedience to Uchiha Sasuke. Undoubtedly their strongest master yet—having produced more victories against the Hyugas than losses--under their long years in the VPU before Sasuke had become the present leader.

"It is no doubt that someday he will become a part of the Council," remarked a calm female vampire, dressed in a creme sweater and black sweat pants.

"The community who looks up to him will undoubtedly be affected by his actions, no matter what choices he chooses to make," spoke a detached male vampire dressed in a black shirt and green sweat pants.

It had suddenly become silent as the guns stopped immediately after the twentieth doll was taken down. Everyone's eyes were focused on the heavily breathing Sasuke whose left hand had touched the last beheaded doll. Kabuto's eyes inched down toward the timer that had been set on the table.

"Fifteen minutes," spoke Kabuto coolly," It's a new record."

"Amazing!"

"Uchiha-sama is so cool!"

"Damn, now he's set the bar even higher."

"Whoa, there's not even a scratch on him!"

"Of course, he's Uchiha-sama after all!"

Kabuto joined in the converstaion with his comrades about Sasuke. Everyone noting dotingly and jealously how great their leader was.

While his cohort chatted away, Sasuke stood in the middle of the training room, panting under the grueling fifteen minutes he had succeeded in taking down the twenty dolls under a fire of bullets. His wet ebony hair clung to his pale skin as he continued to perspire. Yet, he knew full well that Hyugas were stronger than this arudous training. If he could kill twenty dolls in fifteen minutes, surely he could have annihilated many Hyugas as easily also. But this was not the case.

Hyuga vampire hunters were still multiplying and training endlessly like he was. There were gifted Hyuga hunters which he had encountered and been unable to kill but heavily injure. In return, he had also faced the wrath of their power and ability of eyesight.

Such prevailing knowledge only strengthened his resolve to continue working harder each day, pressuring him each day under the grueling work outs he performed with his cohort. He wanted his cohort to work and train to become stronger. Such values that he placed upon himself, he undoubtedly taught to his subordinates—all whom he regarded with value. Losing them would mean losing a part of him—the revenge he desirously wanted.

As the sweat dripped down his face and onto the bullet-proof floor, his eyes remained tense from the training. These trickles of sweat that cascaded down his forehead, passed his lips, and dripped from his chin were the only tears he would ever shed. He would make nothing else an aim for now as he continued in his goal for revenge.

_Not even you, Hinata. So live well as long as I know you breathe the same air I need to survive, _thought Sasuke as his face turned to stare at the headless doll.

------------------------------------------------------------

_"I don't care who you want to be with, it doesn't matter to me."_

_"Take care of the house and watch for strangers are all I need."_

_"Hinata."_

Sakura did not know what had provoked her to appear at this place of all others. Twenty-five years had passed in which she had rarely been able to speak to Kabuto. When they had made their deal, she officially chose to avoid him. She did not want to be in friendly terms with a creature she found cynically manipulative.

But, the event from two weeks ago had continued to impact Sakura's thoughts, filling her mind with broken ideas and messed up emotions. Her heart was hurting so much that she needed a companion to talk to. Even if it had to be him, he was the only one who she could reveal such weak emotions. To show it in front of Sasuke would embarrass her greatly.

He had opened the door of his secluded apartment after three knocks. His eyes were surprised at her arrival as he opened the door wider. Dressed in a black button shirt and dark jeans, his natural cricked smile sent a shudder down Sakura's back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously, pushing up his glasses hanging low on the bridge of his nose.

Sakura lowered her eyes," I want someone to talk to. How was training this morning?"

Kabuto smiled wider as he moved aside to let Sakura in. "It was alright. Lord Uchiha made a new record." Everyone in the VPU had returned to their homes, resting up for tonight's patrol at 6 p.m.

Sakura peered behind Kabuto into the apartment room and from what she saw was a neatly constructed apartment. But it felt odd to be here in the middle of the day in front of Kabuto's doorstep when Sasuke was resting at home.

Dressed in a brown coat, light skinny jeans, and with her pink hair down in long waves, Sakura looked up at Kabuto one last time with vulnerable emerald eyes before taking a hesitant step inside. Kabuto watched her movements, intrigued that Sakura would come to him after all these years of distancing herself from him.

"Is he warming up to you?" he asked, closing the door.

Sakura shook her head," It hurts so much when he rejects all the advances I've given him."

Kabuto chuckled as he ruffled his silver hair, "That's how he's always been. He doesn't like to socialize very much."

Sakura scoffed as she took a seat on a red couch that was surprisingly comfy. Kabuto took his seat by a red sofa chair across from Sakura. Taking off her brown coat, Sakura wore a blue silk blouse—the same one in which Sasuke had transformed her in. Raising his eyes, Kabuto remembered her wearing such a blouse.

"He called me Hinata two weeks ago. I can't express how despicable I felt from that moment onwards," remarked Sakura, shaking her head. "I feel like a complete fool."

"Good."

Sakura, dumbfounded, looked up at Kabuto," Did you just go deaf on me? I said I felt like a complete fool. How can that be a good-"

"You're making him delusional," remarked Kabuto, his voice amazed Sakura at how well he composed himself in front of others so that it was unsuspecting that he would be such a hardened creature. "It shows he's waning. Lord Uchiha rejects anyone who tries to get close to him. But you've persevered enough so that he's become vulnerable in front of you."

"Really?" replied Sakura.

"Let me guess, he quickly reverted to his heartless state and sent you off," questioned Kabuto. Sakura's nod confirmed his analysis and he smiled," Your love is interesting."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura, her eyes narrowing.

"You are a strong vampire Sakura. Very strong in that you never give up on the things you most want. Let Lord Uchiha see your true self and what you have been hiding in front of him," spoke Kabuto softly," I'm sure he'll come to love you for your strength and obedience."

Sakura was confused for she felt touched at his words. "Why…why are you…so mysterious, Kabuto?" As she stared at him, she couldn't help but analyze him. His mood was so precisely calculated that it made her want to join in agreement at everything he said. His words were tantalizing and sweet, almost hypnotic.

Kabuto closed his eyes and smirked," You are a creature in love. I am sure that is why you find me mysterious."

"Sometimes I wish you would stop being so broad in your answers. I bet you would be happier if you weren't so cynical," teased Sakura, as she gave him a small, uneasy smile. "But I appreciate your words; pretentious as usual coming from a creature like you though."

Kabuto chuckled, his eyes beaming at Sakura," You are a funny creature, Sakura. I intend to help you as much as possible to reach your goal."

Sakura shook her head, not knowing why he was able to give her such ease in what had seemed an end to her hopes," You are so nice sometimes I question your sincerity."

"Me? Nice? What a compliment," replied Kabuto, his smile small," I have my ways of attaining what I want and it might end up hurting you in the process. You should not trust me so much."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she gave him a detest look," I won't let myself be used so easily without a fight."

Kabuto's eyes narrowed," Interesting. Just know that winning a fight may ignite a war you might be unprepared to undertake."

Sakura nodded, not allowing herself to be easily swayed by his metaphorical lines. Instead, her eyes slowly lowered to the sleek hardwood floor. Her smile faded as her thoughts floated back to Sasuke's facial expression when he had called her Hinata. There was so much pain and sadness in his eyes that Sakura had imagined foolishly it was her name he had called, that she was the creature he had been quietly seeking.

"I wish that he wouldn't look so lonely. I wish I was the one who could relieve his pain," she muttered softly.

Kabuto watched Sakura's downturn expression. His beady eyes stared intently at the female vampire before him as he brought a hand under his chin.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think it was smart to allow _Uchiha _Hinata back into Tokyo?" questioned a female Council member.

The meeting room with the Council was empty save for the six council members who sat discussing the latest events that have occurred in the past week. Namely, Hinata's pending return to Tokyo that no one except Lady Sayori and the Council knew about.

"There is nothing to worry. She is going to be handled by one of Lady Sayori's children. Eh…what was his name again?" asked a male Council member in a gruff tone.

"Hayashi...Hayashi Gaara," replied another male council member, flipping through a pack of papers. "Two hundred years old, a human boy when he became a vampire, and had been accused of lewd acts."

"But are we certain that trouble will not occur even after Lady Sayori's testimony of Uchiha Hinata's behavior?" asked a male Council member. "Hmph, Gaara-san is without a doubt an unusual character. Even though we did find these lewd accusations inconclusive, I've never seen a vampire hate his master so much. He is definitely one of Lady Sayori's mistakes in her endeavor to treat these human children as truly her own."

"Gaara-san is a member of the VWU. Consequently, we can rest assured that should Uchiha Hinata commit anything dangerous to the vampire community it will result in harsh punishment and an immediate report by Gaara-san," spoke a female Council member confidently.

"Besides, it would only benefit us that Uchiha Hinata can now be watched by a loyal ally of the Council unlike before with Lady Sayori," spoke the last Council member, her voice critical. "I have always questioned Lady Sayori's interest in her."

----------------------------------------------------------

Gaara's pain belonged to no one.

It was his alone to bear.

His existence offered him no comfort; he succumbed to a blood lust he had no control of and prudently watched over the foolish dream his mother Lady Sayori had created.

His transformation had been like an infant waking up from sleep. How peace was shattered by the truth of his surroundings and he had cried as a newborn vampire for the first time. He remembered the words his new mother Lady Sayori had told him: To not fear anymore, for he was no longer an abandoned child and could finally be loved.

But why had he and his "brothers and sisters" lived in a secluded home where their bodies were sheltered from the sight of other vampires? His childhood memories that had been filled with taunts and adjustment to the vampire lifestyle left him nothing but bitterness. Human blood—such a taste had always left a sickening feeling in his stomach when his 'father' and 'mother' took them to hunt; but, he could not ignore the satisfaction it gave to quell his burning hunger.

After all, it was this lust for human blood that continued to keep him alive in dark enjoyment.

But as time evolved, Gaara left the deprecating home when he had turned eighteen years old. He was the last to leave as the rest of his sibling had left when they had turned eighteen also; never to see them again. Had they been ashamed of their own existence like he had been?

He had been disgusted by the way they had been raised through an illusory love. Mother was a vampire too caught up in her own desires to understand that becoming a vampire was no pure blessing. It was a condemnation to anyone.

_But you've changed, Mother. Your new children can play with the other vampire children and face no taunt or abuse. Have you reformed because you have realized your past failures?_

In his two hundred years of existence, Gaara came to despise himself, never fully trusting in his self-control when it came into contact with any breed of desires. Yet he, like any vampire, was an unstoppable creature when searching for the answers to his cravings. A creature to be feared and hated. The only creature that had ever accepted him was his "master" Lady Sayori whose "unconditional love" for all her children were questionable in his eyes.

Thus, Gaara needed no such love or pity from her.

It did not make things better that the 'Love' kanji on his forehead made him question his existence even more. How could this mark have ever been branded on his forehead? What forsaken curse had been place upon his soul? It was nothing but a reminder of his inability to contract the so-called emotion of love onto others.

Therefore, to create purpose in his existence, he lived and trained for what seemed an eternity for a position in the VWU. The Vampire Watch Unit was a policing unit, who watched over the activities of vampires across Japan. Common cases were fledglings and reckless hunting. It was the only unit which Gaara found compromising to his beliefs about vampires. When he had turned fifty years in vampire age, he had been able to successfully land a position in the VWU as a subordinate to the acclaimed White Fang. His purpose was to work with other vampires of the VWU to control the vampire population, making sure that no one was exposing themselves too openly in the public about the existence of vampires.

For the past 150 years of his existence, his life had been dedicating to killing or capturing vampires who posed a threat to the community. Unlike the VPU, the VWU were not considered the silent protectors, but annihilators. The VWU were merciless executors who followed the code of vampire laws upheld by the Council.

There were many vampires out there who deserved no reason to continue living and it was his pleasure to seek out and destroy them.

To him, no vampire was ever truly good. The only 'good' vampires out there were those who never overstepped their boundaries, always restraining themselves from expanding their desires far than what was needed to survive. From his experience, vampires were capable of unleashing a chaotic rush of power and destruction at their disposal.

As such, Gaara did not like to be blind-sighted, especially by surprise. Everything he did, he calculated with quick attention. But this impact had hit him hard and left him delirious and confused. Twenty-five years ago he should have chosen to run away, but his will power had made him haughty. He thought he had the self-control to stop but he continued to stare relentlessly at the intense fog that was now beginning to cloud his judgment. The feeling that was initially pure curiosity was transforming his cold interior into an unidentifiable knot of emotions.

Now, as Gaara ran with his pack in the dark night cloaked in a grey cloak (a color of neutrality and the VWU's symbol of maintaining objectivity) he could feel the same wrought of confusion he had felt a week ago when he left the boarding house. Since that day and even now, he was still able to stay away from the creature in the boarding house who had claimed his attention twenty-five years ago.

_Does the past have to be so haunting? _Gaara wondered cruelly to himself into the night. _A past that clenches tightly onto each heartbeat without the thought of letting go._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Whoa, this was my longest chaptor so far. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading! Also, thank you to everyone who had read or reviewed after I posted up chapter eight for this story. I'll do my best to update!**


	10. Red River

Chapter 10:

**Red River**

The night hid her body perfectly in the dark alley.

Blood dripped softly from her fingertips onto the gravel ground.

Her chest breathed heavily, as snow-colored eyes stared at the surrounding blood. Each breath released became a heavier burden for her to sustain consciousness.

It was foolish to shout for help.

But the feeling was becoming more painful— tearing up her body and throbbing in her mind like a time bomb about to explode. It was soon to consume her as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She could see people beyond the dark alley—all unaware of her state of silent suffering.

Barely breathing, her vision grew weaker. Her knees suddenly turned lifeless. Closing her eyes, she allowed the pain to overtake her as she collapsed onto the muddied ground.

_Are you coming for me? _Hinata thought helplessly. Yet, the answer was so apparently clear.

Sasuke would not come for her, reminding her of the events that brought her to this current situation…

* * *

Hinata sat comfortably in her seat inside the train while she gazed at the passing scenery. Daylight from this morning had now turned into night. The train ride had been eleven hours long and was nearing its sights on Tokyo. This news was a rude awakening of what awaited Hinata in this great city.

No more would she be returning to Lady Sayori's boardinghouse. No more would she be able to watch over the children. Saying goodbye to Maki and Katsuya had been a difficult thing for her to do. Maki could not stop hugging her and Katsuya had reverted back to silence. It pained Hinata to say good-bye on such a short notice, but it was better to separate this way than leave room for what there could never be again.

However, Hinata was not as tired as the other people around her. Though she would not be allowed to see Sasuke, there was comfort in knowing that they would not be so far from each other anymore. What if they happened to run into each other by accident?

This hope sustained Hinata at least for now as the real reason for her return brought dread. _Gaara…_she thought to herself. The name even gave chills to her just thinking about it. He had been a thought that transcended all others during this trip. Her mission was not something she was proud to be doing, but to honor Lady Sayori's wish Hinata would give her best effort.

Lady Sayori's trust would give her strength to succeed in Tokyo. Lady Sayori had not even ordered a guard to accompany Hinata in order to make sure she arrived at Gaara's home. Hinata could not be grateful enough for Lady Sayori's trust.

"Attention, we have arrived in Tokyo. Please make sure you have all your belongings and thank you for boarding the last stop with us!"

Hinata stood up from her seat and followed the long line of people out of the train. People around her stretched their arms and yawned as they exited the train either by themselves or in groups. Hinata was by herself as she walked up to a worker at the train station and showed him a piece of paper in her hand.

"Excuse me. Do you know where I can get to this location?" asked Hinata politely. She stood near the worker as he peered down Hinata's shoulder. The lights from the train station helped ease the worker's eyesight on the paper as he scratched his head upon reading it.

"Hm…I've never heard of it," he muttered. "Sorry, Miss, I'm really bad with directions."

Hinata shook her head and thanked the worker before walking out of the train station. She soon entered a ramen shop nearby for assistance. Yet, the same response was given to her. Was it really hard to find this place that even those who lived here had no idea?

After an hour of asking, no one had an idea of where the destination she was looking for was located. Hinata could do nothing else but continue trudging on in hopes that someone would direct her to the location.

Tokyo…had this city always been so crowded?

* * *

"Run a perimeter."

"Yes, Sir."

The VWU disappeared into the night as one figure remained in the darkness.

White Fang stood in the dark alley, his arms crossed as he waited for his vampires to return. He was dressed in a gray cloak and his messy silver hair was tied back in a low ponytail. His figure stood close to the artificial light made from the bright lights of stores around him. Their criminal was here somewhere in this city, preying on humans carelessly for the past few days. The human television news had already reported ten deaths in three weeks. Skepticism had been raised over all the victims' deaths in Tokyo and it was obvious this news was reaching the national level. It was no surprise therefore that after much investigation and confirmation, Hatake Sakumo the acclaimed White Fang, was leading his unit to catch and kill the vampire before the humans grew more suspicious.

Unlike the VPU, regardless of a vampire's birth right, social status, or character, exposing the vampire community to non-vampires had the punishable result of death.

In twenty minutes, the unit returned, and bowed their heads in the presence of their leader.

"There are no bodies, but a trail of blood was seen on our way back," spoke a female. "He must be faltering from the injuries we've sustained on him."

Sakumo nodded. His cold black eyes were crisp and hard.

"Unit, spread out and when you find him, kill the bastard. It's about time we finished this."

"Yes, Sir!" answered all of his subordinates, including Gaara, before disappearing into different directions in pairs.

* * *

It was intensely quiet except for the sound of crickets.

The pressure on Hinata's feet had increased and it was becoming painful to continue walking. However, what drove her to walk this quiet path was the smell of vampire blood. The delicious smell had taken her away from the middle of Tokyo and onto the unusually quiet outskirts. The smell brought her to a quiet neighborhood where all the lights from the homes had been shut off. Cautious, she entered the path of these dormitory suburb homes. No movements heard, but the smell was growing stronger.

"What a treat."

Hinata gasped and turned around to face a hideous creature with sharp white teeth with blood all over his face and short brown hair. His clothes were torn and his hands reached out to grab a strand of Hinata's long ebony hair.

"After two meals this week I can't believe I'm still hungry," it spoke tauntingly.

Hinata remained silent as she moved back, with the creature taking steps toward her in return. Blood cloaked this injured vampire so much, more than Hinata had ever seen before. Weren't vampires supposed to be invincible? Why was he so battered up?

"W-what happened to you?" asked Hinata nervously.

The creature laughed.

"A stupid human shouldn't worry about me, you should worry that you're about to die," it replied. "What is a female human doing out so late here?"

Hinata bit her lip," Who did this to you?"

Her eyes caught sight of his limping legs. He was incapable of running, which would allow her a chance to escape. Whoever did this to him had struck him at his vital points. About to turn around she shrieked as the creature caught her arms tightly in his bloody hands. His hands squeezed Hinata's arms while one suddenly moved to slash her stomach. Hinata bit her lip from the searing pain. Her eyes watched in outrage as the vampire ripped the sleeves of her brown yukata, bearing her skin for him to see as he pierced her skin with his sharp nails. He had her chained in his death grip and he licked his lips at the sight of her. His legs kicked Hinata's immediately afterward, increasing the level of injuries upon her.

Blood gushed out from her swollen pink lips. A burning sensation triggered her senses as she fell to her knees. The vampire laughed at Hinata's pitiable state and quickly moved his head to strike at her neck for the final blow.

"Get away!" shouted Hinata as she pulled her arms away from his grasp and pushed him away from her with all her force.

Her push sent the creature flying away a good number of yards and slamming against a rack full of bikes. The creature gasped upon the force, his eyes widening as he lowered his head at being struck with the front of a bike through his body.

Hinata fell on her knees as she stared at what she had done. It was a grotesque sight. She speechlessly watched the cricked smile form on the vampire's lips.

"A vampire…what luck… I swear your blood smelled human," he muttered and his body became dead soon afterward.

Hinata's hands shook profusely, raising her bloodied hands to be confined to her chest as she remained staring at the creature's dead form. She had killed a vampire. Was she to be punished now? Murder was wrong, wasn't it?

But, he had wanted to kill her first and had mistaken her for a human. Was it okay that she fought back in self-defense? Hinata released her arms and realized that she had only stained herself with more of his blood. Whimpering, she released tears from her frightened eyes.

Slowly getting up, Hinata winced with each body movement. Letting out a painful moan, her hand covered the gash on her stomach. She was bleeding and if not treated, the gash could become wider and infected.

Limping, with her hair in disarray and her clothes torn up, she left her luggage behind as she struggled to find shelter. How would she be able to find help without bringing up suspicion?

* * *

"Looks like someone got to him before us."

The two vampires in gray cloaks pulled the bike out from the dead vampire. One dismantled the bicycle and threw it in the nearest dumpster. The other, carried the body over his shoulder.

"Let's report back to White Fang with the body."

"Wait," the female replied.

"What is it now?"

"Don't you smell it? It's blood and it smells fresh."

A few seconds of silence rolled in before the male answered back.

"You're right."

"Let's follow the scent. I have a feeling we'll find the one who killed our criminal."

The two disappeared into the night.

* * *

Hatake Sakumo stared in irritation as the numbers of his cohorts who returned shook their heads. So far, none had been able to track their criminal.

"Dammit!" he hissed with his arms crossed.

He would wait until each and every vampire returned before turning in for the night.

* * *

The distant sounds of talking awakened her. Opening her eyes she gasped at the sight before her.

"Who are you?" asked a male voice.

Hinata sat up from the muddied ground and her face contorted into one of fright as a foot shot down to pin her shoulder to the asphalt ground.

"Hn," winced Hinata, her hand reaching for her stomach. Her eyes quickly widened as she felt a soft cloth wrapped over the gash on her stomach and the pain was less frequent than earlier. Looking around, she was staring at a large group of vampires.

There were so many…vampires in gray cloaks. Some stood on the same ground as her, while others were atop buildings or outside stairwells of the buildings. Who were they?

"I-I…" hesitated Hinata," I didn't mean to k-kill him."

"Answer the first question." The voice was more annoyed as he pushed on.

"H-hinata."

"Surname?"

"I don't have one."

"Hmph!" grunted the male vampire. "Impossible! Grab her. She must be taken to the Council."

Hinata's eyes widened," What? Wait!" She tried to get up again, but the foot on her shoulder dug deeper into her skin causing Hinata to let out a yelp of pain.

However, they ignored her as two vampires appeared before her and locked their grip around each of her arms. Hinata winced in pain again, but there was nothing she could do. There were, as she counted, thirty of them against her.

"What about him?" Hinata asked weakly. Lowering her eyes," I killed him."

The vampire who held onto Hinata's left arm snickered, "He was a criminal to the vampire community. He was going to die anyway. You should not be concern with this matter. For now, we must take you to the Council."

Hinata's eyes rose, "No, I-I can't go to the Council!" Her head shook violently as she tried to pull herself away from them as injured as she was.

"You don't have a choice!" snapped a female voice, the one that held onto Hinata's left arm. "Your identity is suspicious."

"Enough!" shouted Hatake Sakumo in outrage. He walked over to Hinata and slapped her. "How dare you speak irresponsibly in front of the Vampire Watch Unit!"

"No, y-you don't understand!" shouted Hinata and quickly her mouth was shut with a cloth. A vampire had sped by and closed her mouth shut with the cold cloth.

"What a nuisance," remarked the other female vampire who held her right arm.

Sakumo sighed as he saw Hinata's face look at him in tears. "You have no choice but to adhere to the laws of-"

"White Fang, if I may, I wish to look at her."

Hinata looked away, her eyes in shame at the voice who interrupted. one of the females had also removed the cold cloth from her mouth. Look at her? What was she…an object to observe?

Hatake Sakumo turned around, his eyes staring into those of icy blue.

"You were the one who retrieved her along with Ruka, Gaara?"

Hinata's eyes widened. Her heart began to race unevenly as her breathing increased. But she tried to remain calm as footsteps were taken towards her.

"We found her," spoke Gaara coldly. "Outside in a dark alley with blood around her body." _You don't know how hard it was for me to restrain myself, _he thought as he neared Hinata. In the presence of so many vampires, surely he could control himself. But, it was difficult enough as it was to even breathe in the same place with her.

Sakumo remained silent. Gaara was a skilled and most mysterious subordinate. Therefore, when Gaara came back with Ruka carrying the criminal vampire, Sakumo was not surprised. But with this female vampire now in their capture, Sakumo was curious to see what Gaara was interested in her.

Gaara approached Hinata and stood over her. Removing the grey hood, he stared down at her. Nevertheless, Hinata refused to look up.

"Look up," commanded Gaara, his voice more tense. Sakumo raised an eyebrow after noticing the tenseness in Gaara's voice.

Gaara's eyes glared angrily at Hinata as she continued to remain unmoved.

"Get up!" he shouted angrily, causing the rest of the vampires in grey cloaks to take a step back. It was not very often that they heard him yell so loud.

There was still silence. Sakumo narrowed his eyes. _Your temper, Gaara. Watch your temper. _However he knew Gaara was already irritated. Sakumo shifted his attention to Hinata, _Look up or else he'll beat you._

"Get up or else!" snapped Gaara as he pulled her up by her ripped sleeve, making the two female vampires release their hold on Hinata's arms. With one stroke he had lifted her up with his strength with so much force that Hinata winced in pain at her left shoulder being held up. She was dangling on her feet now as her snow-colored eyes stared straight into his icy blue.

Fear was in her eyes as she faced him directly. Dry tear drops stained her cheeks. _This is the monster I am to take care of,_ she thought to herself despicably.

"You," Gaara spoke hoarsely. "What are you doing here?" When he found her injured body in the deserted alley, he had been surprised that it was her. Even the scent of her blood haunted him so that his bones rattled, causing his body to feel radical sensations.

_I won't speak to him, _Hinata thought, but her trembling hands revealed the weakness of her words. She was scared of him, his violent anger.

Gaara knew he was not going to get an answer easily from her. Upset, he released her and Hinata fell to the floor on knees.

Hinata winced in pain.

"Let's go back. Bring her with us," commanded Sakumo in a serious tone. His eyes turned to Gaara harshly. "You have looked at her, Gaara. Let your temper cool."

"To the Council?" asked one of the female vampires who had held onto Hinata.

"No," replied Gaara coldly. He turned his head to look at Sakumo; an icy stare on Gaara's expression. "She's coming home with me. She belongs to me."

Sakumo narrowed his eyes at Gaara. "What is she to you, Gaara? Do _you _know who she is?"

Hinata lifted her head.

"I," spoke Hinata slowly. She winced as the two female vampires grabbed her arm and pulled her forcefully up. "I am his servant."

Gaara's eyes widened as he turned to look at Hinata.

Hinata continued to stare at Hatake Sakumo," I-I am Hinata and I had worked in Lady Sayori's boardinghouse for twenty-five years. I have been ordered by Lady Sayori to be G-Gaara-sama's servant and that is why I have come to Tokyo."

"How can we trust you?" questioned Sakumo.

"M-my luggage…I left it where the dead vampire was initially found," replied Hinata. "Inside the luggage, contains the l-letter Lady Sayori has written addressed to Gaara-sama—Ah!" Hinata felt the gash in her stomach burn more reverent than before and the searing pain returned.

Gaara turned to Hinata and his eyes widened at the blood oozing from her midsection.

Hinata could say no more as she fell unconscious once again.

_**Blood…I want his blood.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

"Uchiha-sama, even though we patrol each night, it is very rare that we meet up," spoke Hatake Sakumo who was preparing his unit to leave the area.

Sasuke bowed to Hatake Sakumo. He had heard stories and legends of the White Fang—the fierce leader of the Vampire Watch Unit. Tonight, they had crossed paths unexpectedly in Tokyo. Usually, they were often patrolling opposite of each other in order to avoid confusion. And less often did they meet for their purpose to the vampire community were opposite of each other.

Sakumo bowed in return to Uchiha Sasuke. Hatake Sakumo had heard stories about the young vampire. Stories detailing Uchiha Sasuke's tragedies and the overwhelming success he's had as the youngest leader of the Vampire Protection Unit. Uchiha Sasuke was a genius, just like the deceased Uchiha Itachi.

"My unit and I were patrolling especially in this area because of the recent killings these past three weeks. We wanted to make sure no hunters would kill any vampires out of suspicion," spoke Sasuke coolly. His onyx eyes returned to look at Sakumo with an expressionless face.

Sakumo nodded in understanding," I understand. The criminal has been disposed. We have already confirmed the identity and have destroyed his body."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow," By who?"

"A young vampire," spoke Sakumo, releasing a small smirk," The vampire got injured heavily though." Sakumo turned around and pointed to Gaara holding the grey-cloaked body. "And has passed out."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at body that was wearing a gray cloak. Looking up to face the red-haired lad, he raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you looking at?" spoke Gaara coldly.

Sasuke turned to Sakumo," He has a fiery mouth. Do you allow your subordinates to disrespect their elders like this?"

Sakumo sneered," Let me worry about my unit and you worry about yours."

Sasuke smirked, as he stared at the body," You mean to tell me the one who killed the criminal was not even on the VWU?"

Sakumo sighed and nodded," You are correct."

"Now I see where Kakashi-sensei gets his looseness from," spoke Sasuke, remembering his old teacher.

Sakumo smirked at Sasuke," You may be a genius, Uchiha-sama. But your arrogance is unbecoming. Because of us, you don't have to worry about rampant vampires."

Sasuke raised his eyes," Because of us, you don't have to worry about the Hyuga vampire hunters."

The two leaders locked eyes in a fiery stare.

Sasuke was the first to look away, his eyes lowering," I hope we do not meet very often like this." He walked past Sakumo and his unit. Sasuke's cohort followed.

Sakumo agreed, and closed his eyes," I, too. We should not let minor differences get in the way of safety for the vampire community."

And very quickly, both units had vanished like a gust of wind into their respective areas.

* * *

Tonight, he had come head to head with White Fang's VWU on purpose. He had intended to meet up with the unit in order to make sure his fears were either true or false. And he was relieved to find out that the dead criminal had been a male vampire.

Sakura was there to greet him by the door as usual. She always stayed late to wait for him. But he only nodded to her. Tonight, he was too tired to speak. Entering his room, he immediately undressed and entered the bathroom. Getting into the bathtub, he turned on the water.

The water from the shower head ran down his naked skin. As the water touched his bare skin, the water washed off tonight's dirt.

Tonight, while his unit was patrolling, he had smelled Hinata.

Even though he had tasted her blood only once, the taste was instantly forever to him. Her scent thus was unique and smelled faintly of flowers. And it was this scent that had led him to the VWU tonight.

But her presence was only a pigment of Sasuke's imagination. There was no way Hinata could ever be in Tokyo.

Sasuke lowered his head as the water continued to run down his hair and skin.

_Wash away these foolish thoughts. _

Even after all these years, he still found himself pondering about her. Must his senses turn mad as well even with Hinata not by his side?

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes slightly and immediately she felt blinded by a penetrating light. Turning her head, she opened her eyes once again in order to adjust to the light. The light which she now concluded as the suns' rays filtering through a window in the room was not as blinding anymore and it was clear to her now that she was in a bedroom.

Tired, but still curious, Hinata turned her head further. Her fingers felt soft satin and gray covers covered her body. A fluffy pillow was under her head. She was on a bed, Hinata concluded.

It was extremely comfortable and Hinata maneuvered her body slowly so she could sit up.

Immediately two hands pushed her back down on the bed. Gasping, Hinata looked into icy blue eyes.

"What do you think this is?" hissed Gaara. Pressing his face a few centimeters away from Hinata's.

Hinata continued to look at Gaara. _It's him. _

He held up the letter to Hinata's face.

"Do you think I don't suspect anything? Did she want you to spy on me?" spoke Gaara angrily.

Hinata shook her head. _I've lost so much blood. I'm so…tired. _Her eyes stared up at him weakly.

"Answer me!" Gaara shouted angrily, almost desperately, as he threw the letter to the floor. He needed to know if Hinata was really going to be his servant. What was Mother thinking? Why wouldn't Hinata answer him? He hated how Hinata made him waver. He was always a calm character and never reacted easily to things. Yet, with her now so close in his sights, his mind was going haywire. Now, when he was angry at her, his expression showed angry. Not hidden as it usually was.

_**Blood…I want his blood. **_

Hinata shook her head.

She didn't want to think of him. His ebony hair, lonely onyx eyes, pale skin, and pink lips. His solitary expressions and cold touch. Yet, he continued invading her mind. Her body was weak and it needed nourishment. The blood that she craved for was only Sasuke's.

"Dammit, Hinata, answer me!" shouted Gaara. His grip on her shoulders increased causing Hinata's face to strain.

Hinata shook her head.

She wanted these thoughts to go away. Yet, with her body now in deprivation mode, she was hallucinating. The memories they shared; him reaching out a hand to her in the water after pushing her in; him embracing her on the sand in the sunset. His fingers running through her long locks of hair that day as he whispered the heart-wrenching words.

"_Forgive me, Hinata, for being greedy."_

Hinata had no idea why there had been so much pain in his voice. It was as if he had felt guilty for saying those words.

"I will kill you! I will kill you if you don't-"

_Please, don't leave, _thought Hinata as she raised a hand to touch Sasuke's guilt-ridden face. Her tired eyes stared up at him consolingly as a small smile appeared on her chapped lips.

Gaara stood frozen, his eyes calm. Hinata's actions surprised him.

_I missed you, so much, _thought Hinata. She closed her eyes as she brought his face close to her lips. And without any hesitation, she turned her head and aimed her lips at his neck, biting down on his skin.

_Your blood is like a river. No matter how much I want it to be an ocean, I can only take so much in fear it may run dry. No matter how thirsty I become, it can never fulfill me. Yet, it is precious, so precious that I want it all to myself. _

_My red river…I am home.

* * *

_

Author's Notes: Hi Readers! Thank you to everyone who has read this story and posted reviews so far!!! I am very thankful! Please leave a review! And most of all, Thank you for reading!


	11. Pleas of the Broken

Chapter 11:

**Pleas of the Broken**

_"S-sir?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What's that on your forehead?"_

_"I thought I already told you, kid."_

_A child's soft giggle echoed in the church. "No, you did not. P-please…?" she asked in innocent persistence._

_He sighed as his hand reached out to ruffle the girl's short dark hair," It is a kanji. Can't you read?"_

_She turned red under his touch, to his surprise, as she nodded," It says 'love'."_

The child reminded him of what he desperately wanted in his childhood youth. It was the innocence displayed by her questions and naiveté nature that captured him during those dark nights when he entered the church undetected. To him, the child's innocent aura increased his desire to appear in the church more in hopes that he could encounter the small child.

Their conversations were small and light. However, to see a human smile in front of a creature like him—reminded him of what he had been before he was a vampire—eased his self-hate. The child did not fear him and Gaara did not fear being judged by her.

Gaara knew vampires would find it shocking to see a creature of his character find peace with a human child. But it was because they knew rarely little about him. They did not know his past, his losses, and his vampire childhood that had traumatized him. It left him with little to cherish in this life and little to gain.

The child was even innocent to the smell of blood that would cake his gray cloak. Her eyes never lingered in fear over his red hair or his cold eyes that would at times stare at her in hunger. The times he came to this church was when he finished patrolling with the Vampire Watch Unit and he would find her sitting alone in the dark, waiting for her mother.

If he was lucky at times, he would not have to come here with blood on his cloak. Gaara did not want her to see the ugly side of him. He did not want to lose the close contact he had never gained from others before.

It was the contact of human connection, human fragility, and human weakness.

_He gave a small smirk and released his hand from her soft hair," You're a brat. Does your mother ever yell at you?" If she knew what the kanji stood for already, why in hell did she even ask?_

_She shook her head, as her opal eyes stared at him," Sometimes. She doesn't know I talk to you, Sir."_

_"Why? Because I'm a stranger?" he asked, his eyebrows rose._

_A nod was given to him in reply. She looked away again, this time at her fingers resting on her lap," I-If I know your name…maybe…she won't yell at me as much."_

_"Gaara," he answered in reply. His eyes looked away from the child and toward the large cross hung up on the altar. His icy blue eyes concentrated on the meaning behind the symbol of that cross._

_"Gaara…Gaara…" she muttered quietly, though he could hear her repeat his name another five times. "Gaara…"_

_"What do you want, kid?" he asked, turning his attention back to the child. What age was she…five or six years old? Children were hell of annoying._

_As he turned to look at the girl, he was quickly surprised by her movements. She had stood up on the bench they sat on and pressed both of her hands to the sides of his cheeks. Her tiny fingers ran over his red hair all the while he watched silently at her actions. His eyes trailed her dark bangs to the small smile on her lips as he felt her finger move up his face to trace the kanji on his forehead._

_"Shh…" she hushed to him," you should not be so rude in a church. Mommy says you have to be respectful."_

If he knew that night the little girl was never going to come visit the church with her mother ever again, perhaps he would have said kind words to her as a farewell. If he knew how much she had impacted his life back then, surely he would not have allowed her to leave without him saying a word to her. For, Gaara realized all along his cruel vampire nature in disregarding her feelings and placing his own life above hers.

He allowed himself to bask in her innocence when he was induced her to the darkness. As a human, she should not know about the existence of vampires. Humans, overall, were weak creatures who could not handle the extremes of their emotions and resorted to brash decisions. Vampires, on the other hand, had a long life which far exceeded the natural lifespan of humans.

Time was clearly a vampire's advantage.

Yet, he allowed her to leave; to _live, _nonetheless, unharmed by him_. _And he let her acknowledge his existence and think of him in her thoughts. Gaara knew it was wrong, but he could not help it. It was his nature to seek out the answers to his cravings and one of his cravings had been the purity of this child.

In self-punishment, he never asked for her name. He knew such results would cause him to hunt, search, and seek out her voice more eagerly. Thus, if destiny was to interfere and allow her to escape from his grasp, Gaara would easily let the child slip through his fingers.

He would permit the emptiness, the yearning of what he desperately ached for, to reappear again for the child's sake to live in undisturbed peace.

_A small smile formed on his lips. This was the first time he had ever allowed any human this close to touch him. It was quite ironic to have a human child handle him like this when he could easily break her with his hands. However, children were unaware of the cruelties of this world. Unaware that the creature she was touching was nothing of a blessing, but a curse to admire._

_"Good boy," she complimented and Gaara's eyebrow rose in interest. Was a child complimenting him on his temper? This added more to his peaked curiosity about the child. Her fingers continued to play with the kanji on his forehead._

_"Look, kid, you need to stop-"_

_"Beautiful."_

_Gaara paused, stopped short of what he had wanted to say. He looked at her in surprise._

_Moving her hands from his face, she took a few steps back from him._

_He could see her cheeks grow oddly red as he continued to stare at her. Why had she suddenly drawn herself back?_

_"Mommy is talking to a priest," her face lowering, as she kicked her feet," She says that she wants to be forgiven by God. That is why we come here often and that is why I get lonely waiting for her."_

_Gaara watched as the girl moved farther back from him and her footing touched the sleek floor. Her movements were now of fear and worry he sensed._

_"I-I'm not afraid when I talk to you," she replied, her voice more slow and nerve-filled. Looking up slowly, her hands covered her cheeks to Gaara's confusion. "Gaara is a vampire, right?"_

_Gaara's eyes widened. This girl had sharp senses, but how did she know? Their conversations over the past few months had been little and small, and as he continued to stare at her, he realized that a part of him had consciously come to the church on purpose in order to find peace in their conversations._

_However, now that the truth had become revealed, Gaara had no intention of killing her, even though he should._

_"Mommy wants to have my little sister without any worries. That is why she says vampires must disappear," replied the girl, her opal eyes glistening with tears. Preparing to run off, she raised her right arm to wave a farewell._

_"But you are kind," she replied softly and scurried away quickly._

_Gaara could only watch and feel something inside him stretch and pull apart from each other. Whoever this child was, she had run away from him like everything else he thought was good in his life._

_------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"I have never seen him like this."

Hinata nodded, her eyes concentrated on Gaara's restless expression, as he continued to lie in bed with his eyes closed. He was sweating and would often shake his head uncomfortably, as if enduring a nightmare. Hinata could only watch as none of her pleas and gestures to wake him resulted in success.

Hinata was dressed in a white cotton shirt and blue Capris that she had packed inside her suitcase. Having disposed of her brown yukata, she was glad the nightmare that occurred two days ago was finally over. But as of the moment, Gaara's life was hanging by a thread.

Hinata turned to the female vampire standing beside her and looked up at the blonde's perturbed expression.

"Ino-san, is there anything we can do?" asked Hinata desperately.

Ino shook her head, and in the process, her long locks of blonde hair moved easily behind her. "I already gave him blood yesterday, but it seems his body needs longer recovery." She crossed her arms as she turned to look at Hinata. "I have to work tonight."

Hinata's eyes widened," You're leaving?"

Ino nodded," Of course! You can't expect me to take a break, can you? Living in Tokyo is expensive. You are his servant, aren't you?"

"I am," replied Hinata softly, her eyes lowered and her body shifted uncomfortably. "But…"

Staring at Hinata stoically, Ino's blue eyes observed Hinata's form," What kind of a servant does not even know how to serve?"

Hinata knew she deserved the lashing. This room where Hinata had awoken in was not Gaara's but of a female vampire named Ino. Though the relationship was still mysterious to Hinata about the significance of the relationship between the two, Ino had said she was expecting her once Hinata had woken up.

"I'm sorry," answered Hinata in a low voice," I just…" Looking up at Gaara's state, she quickly grabbed the towel from her lap to dab Gaara's wet forehead. Her towel ran across the 'Love' kanji, sending a shiver down Hinata's arm. Again, she was forced to hide the reason for her uneasiness around Gaara; to look at him and hide the fact that this vampire had tried to 'touch' her against her wishes.

But, she never meant to harm Gaara; at least, not in this way. It had been too late to stop drinking his blood, especially since he did not even push her away. Unlike Sasuke and Kabuto, Gaara did not push her away from him after she had bitten him. Lost in ecstasy, Hinata had continued to drink and drink until she felt tired and drunk with satisfaction.

The next morning afterward Hinata had woken up with a fright to find Gaara laying beside her, unconscious with his neck punctured by her bite. His face was peaceful, not an ounce of pain on his expression. Yet, Hinata could not help but be surprised at what she had done to him. His life was now in danger because of her.

However, with it being two days now and Gaara not awakening, his state of peace had altered. His body was plagued with perspiration and his forehead was always warm. Ino had said there were vampire doctors, a few, who could help; however, if they found out the situation without a doubt they would refuse.

After all, Ino could tell by Gaara's injury that he had been bitten by a vampire, no less Hinata.

Ino sighed, rolling her eyes in the process. "Lady Sayori made a mistake in sending you here." Turning away, she headed toward the front door.

"W-wait, aren't you going to help me?" asked Hinata, turning her head back. Quickly, she got up from her chair beside the bed and walked up to Ino, who had already stepped out of the apartment.

Ino shook her head, unsympathetic to Hinata's plea," Nope."

Before Ino could shut the door, Hinata blocked the door from completely closing with her hand. Surprised, Ino raised her eyebrows at Hinata's action.

_Hn. I didn't think she would care what happened to him, _thought Ino. "What do you want?"

Hinata produced a stern look," Gaara-sama is your friend, is he not? How can you be so calm when he's suffering?"

Taken aback, Ino's eyes rose. A few seconds of silence ensued as Ino observed Hinata's expression. Forming a bitter smile, Ino raised an eyebrow," Gaara is not a friend. Since I owe him a debt, he's allowed to stay here and I will shut my mouth about what happened between the two of you. Since I do not know where Gaara lives or where that address you showed me is located, I can do nothing but have you both stay in my home until further notice."

A blush of embarrassment appeared on Hinata's cheeks as she lowered her gaze in guilt," Oh."

Ino smirked," Besides, it would be better if he died. It'd cause me less grief. Bye, Hinata-san!" Turning away, she disappeared like a gust of wind. Hinata's eyes widened in response to her words as Ino quickly disappeared before her eyes.

Even though Ino said she did not care, she did give Gaara blood last night. Hinata could not help but reminisce back to Ino's return with packs of blood she had taken from the hospital she worked in. Hinata had been shocked as Ino ripped the bag and gave it to Gaara to drink. Returning to her post, Hinata took the towel into her hand and continued in dabbing Gaara's sweat.

"I'm sorry, Gaara-sama," she whispered faintly. _Why did you not pull away? _She thought. Her face lowered, unable to look at Gaara anymore, as her hand drifted away from his face with the towel returning to rest on her lap.

She was always breaking her promise. No matter how strong she tried to uphold the promise, she had fallen into her selfish desires again. Just waking up and feeling her body rejuvenated gave Hinata a sickening feeling of disgust.

_During these twenty-five years, I am used to pining and silently allowing the pain to enter my system, _thought Hinata sadly. _And yet, Gaara-sama—you of all others—who hates me so much that I fear your reaction, allowed me to drink to the fullest that night and relieve me entirely. _

Hinata covered her face in her hands. She hated herself. She had thought Gaara a monster; yet, she could not look at him that way anymore. In her right mind, she was the only monster in this apartment, in this world.

* * *

He thought their first meeting was a hallucination.

Her appearance and face were exactly alike, except the passage of time gave her a more mature face and womanly figure. Short ebony hair cascaded down to her waist, and her opal eyes were much bigger. She was also taller, of course, and healthily slim. But it was too early to proclaim her the child of his past. It was too brash to go up to her and ask her if she remembered meeting him when she was a child.

More so, the female before him was a vampire.

So, he continued to observe her in the boardinghouse. It was not very often that Gaara made visits to see his mother, but as a duty from the Council, he was to inspect upon Lady Sayori's handling of the human-turned-vampire children every once in a while. She had the most fledglings under her care which caused the Council the greatest unease since these children were highly devoted to Lady Sayori and would someday become adult vampires who would surely support her eminence.

Thus, he came across the female unexpectedly.

_Turning around, his icy blue eyes made contact with the female vampire. She carried a bundle of books and as he narrowed his eyes to inspect, the books were children's books from the old library where Father used to read often in. She was walking towards him to her unknowing and he continued to stand there, blocking her path, in curiosity. _

_The female vampire was definitely young and ripe. Her awareness was still under-developed by the show of her actions being unable to detect him. Therefore, Gaara was completely assured that the figure walking towards him was a fledgling bound to commit a clumsy act._

_His arms slowly crossed as he waited for the climactic event and readied to yell and pester her. _

_But in the last remaining seconds, his calculations had been a miss. She detected him quickly after. _

_"Oh, I-I'm sorry, excuse me," she replied softly and bowed. Gaara watched as she dropped her books in the process, surprised she would act so stupidly as to bow with a stack of books in her arms. The books landed on his feet and he saw the horror in her expression. "Oh my goodness, I'm terribly sorry!" He watched as her face turned red, the same shade of red long ago from the child of the church. His eyes quickly rose in astonishment. _

_As he stared for a few more seconds at the fledgling stacking up the books in her arms, Gaara bent down and reached for her chin to gently pull her face up for examination. Her body froze under his touch. As he gazed at her features, his eyes narrowed._

_"What is your name?" Gaara asked in the coldest way possible to hide his wonder . Even though he had never asked for the child's name, could he imagine now that the child shared the same name as this fledgling before him?_

_She gulped before answering. Gaara's eyes lowered to trace the movement in her throat when she took in her saliva before answering. He could feel a smoldering sensation rising within him._

_"Hinata."_

_Her eyes quickly lowered afterward, sparking another resemblance to the child's personality._

_"Where are you from?" Gaara persisted in his questioning._

_Hinata shook her head," I am from nowhere."_

_Gaara released his hold from her chin and walked away from her. He did not even bother to help her clean the stack of books that had piled upon his feet. He had to move away from her or else the close proximity they just had would ignite in him a desire to do more than just stare closely at her features; rather, aim his lips at hers._

_"G-Gaara-sama?" _

_Gaara stopped after hearing him call her in hesitation. His back continued to face her with him unable to look at her._

_"Yes?" he answered hoarsely._

_"What is on your forehead?"_

_Again, could he imagine that the child was this female before him, asking him the same question because she remembered him just as he had never forgotten about her?_

_"It is a kanji. Can't you read?" asked Gaara, annoyed. He turned to look back at Hinata with a cold glare. _

_Hinata turned red under his glare, to his surprise, as she nodded," It says 'love'."_

As a result, his obsession with her started to grow. The other female maids and caregivers…they were all substitutes to what he could not have. Their names…Risa, Naname, and Kanna…these females during the past twenty-five years were all substitutes for Hinata. They even consented to being with him, yet when he rejected them cruelly, they ran off like frightened kittens. They were fools, but lovely to his touches.

He did not care that defiled them or broken their hearts. Vampires should understand the feelings of other vampires when lust overcame all other desires. In the end, they should have realized that he gave these three females "love" in the only way he knew possible: Physically.

_"Why are you such a child?" asked Hinata with a hint of irritation in her tired voice. Her eyes remained looking forward as she sought the words to tell him. "You hurt so many others; you've even hurt my friends Naname and Risa."_

_"Shut up!" shouted Gaara, pulling back from Hinata as his feet moved back from her. Why is she so sweaty? His eyes narrowed at the sight of Hinata's struggling state._

_"When I first saw you," spoke Hinata softly, her eyes barely making contact with Gaara's," I thought the 'Love' kanji on your forehead was a beautiful mark."_

_Gaara's eyes widened, as he froze in his place._

_"Perhaps he's kind," reminisced Hinata, her eyes fading as she closed them," But no, I realized what kind of monster you are. You hurt Lady Sayori and damaged the reputation of this boarding house."_

_Gaara's eyes intensified as he stared at the pathetic form of Hinata._

_"How-How could you do that to someone who loves you?"_

Gaara did not care if he labeled himself crazy, as long as he was the only one who considered himself as such. To him, their auras were similar and the ache living in his heart was reacting strongly to her presence. They shared similar appearances and their way of speech was exact. Yet, this Hinata did not open herself like the child. Hinata was more shy and scared.

It did not deter Gaara for he loved the weakness Hinata showed—a weakness that humans often conveyed when wrought with fear and uncertainty over things they had no idea would impact them.

But Hinata's question ate at him inside, devouring him from within. He could do nothing to her afterward. Gaara could not bring himself to touch her. Her words, full of hate and pain, sewed onto him that night. The words brought him back to the painful childhood in which he had suffered abuse and taunt as a fledgling. The words brought him back to the whispered caresses of female vampires he had seduced in his lifetime. They each had wanted a piece of him that Gaara deceptively gave, but never truly did. He gave them a piece of his heart, but it was the darkness inside his soul which he gave upon their bodies.

He was a creature who did not know how to love properly. And Hinata only reinforced this fact upon him when she opposed him defiantly even under his threats and her vulnerable state. No one stood up to Gaara this way; no one made him falter. Yet, this child, having her before his eyes made him want to fill the aching emptiness of what it felt to be human again; just like the child in the church.

To be able to connect, remain fragile, and encompass a variety of weaknesses.

* * *

Gaara awoke in Ino's bedroom. He was not surprised by this, for he barged in that night carrying Hinata's injured body and placed her on Ino's bed. He could still recall Ino's angry mood, but he had chided her away with his silence.

Now, as his looked out the window, it was the sight of afternoon.

He found his eyes drifting toward the figure that slept beside him; her head resting on the bed as she sat on a chair. His eyes narrowed, as he realized it was a person with long ebony hair and pale skin. His hand slowly extended to touch a strand of dark hair.

As he felt the softness of her hair, his eyes softened. He could see her body rise up and down and he felt relief that she had survived the ordeal.

"Hinata," he called and he saw the figure stir.

Rubbing her eyes, Hinata gasped as she stared up at Gaara's expression. _His eyes are open,_she thought. She gave him a half-hearted smile of relief.

"Welcome back, Gaara-sama." Her voice was strained, but she tried to remain calm.

Gaara touched her cheek with his thumb. Her body froze under his touch. He knew she was frightened of him. He knew she hated him. It was part of the reason why he had been crazed and angry at her when he had found her in Tokyo. Why did she agree with Lady Sayori to come to Tokyo if she hated him so much? He needed to know—was it out of pity? Revenge? Certainly, Gaara knew it was not the happier end of it.

"Forgive me, Hinata, for having been greedy and wronged you. I am sorry."

He knew the apology was not enough to gain her trust. But, he hoped it was enough to start things over again.

He watched as Hinata's eyes widened in shock. His face remained stoic and unaffected by her reaction. Yet, he was desperately waiting for her reply.

Hinata should have run away, yet she was here by his side at this very moment. His eyes scanned the towel in her hand. Had she taken care of him as well?

Hinata's eyes softened, lowered her gaze, and nodded in reply to his apology.

_Gaara-sama's words remind me so much of him. Yet, Gaara-sama speaks with such conviction. _

"I am sorry," replied Hinata meekly, her eyes slowly looked up into his icy blue eyes. She hoped Gaara would also accept her apology. Even though, her heart was in pain over what she had done and the promise she had broken to herself once again, she would move on by continuing to endure the starvation. The promise, after all, was there to help her control her thirst and keep the life of her brother alive. Yet, in that moment of hallucination, she had wanted to bite Sasuke so that he would never leave her; so that she would never have to leave him ever again.

_Onii-san…when will your guilt disappear? When will my promise never be broken? When will you accept me?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews and for the reading!!! Please leave a review. Thank you once again! Much love to you all!**  
**


	12. Change

Chapter 12:

**Change**

Sasuke enjoyed watching Hinata suffer and carry her life with the same pain, anger, and hatred that devoured him after he lost his clan; to see his pain reflected on Hinata gave him satisfaction. When she was human, her snow-colored eyes were a reminder of his. However her vulnerability was more fragile and endearing. Hinata's strength had been stronger than his when they lost their loved ones.

But since her transformation, Sasuke could barely stand to look at her. Her smile, especially her smiles…would she smile more like that had he not taken away everything she treasured? A feeling of overwhelming protection had taken over him since then. He wanted to protect her fiercely than before even though he knew what he truly desired conflicted with her happiness.

Never had Sasuke met anyone in his life who sacrificed so much for the sake of living as purely as possible. To him, Hinata was the treasure he did not expect to need; a priceless, untouched gem to add to his pile of blood diamonds.

But to Hinata, he was without a doubt the apple of sin.

Her Eden would be better off to have him gone from her life.

Her paradise would be cleaner and purer. No longer would he be able to taint her perception of the world. Because already, without Hinata realizing, she had been touched by his vindictive wrath—his cold hands that pushed her away from security into the mysterious society of vampires.

Sasuke felt empty.

He could not hold her, touch her, or speak to her.

Forcing Hinata to leave him had been craziness. His mind must have been rattled since then for he had even imagined her scent that led him to the VWU that night in Tokyo.

But it was his fault for having her leave. Sasuke was banned from meeting Hinata by the Council's decree. If he continued to suffer more like this, it was certainly a punishment he deserved for letting her go.

It only reinforced the devil inside of him to remain eternal; unable to disappear because of his pain, anger, and hatred that had created his perfect revenge.

The choice Sasuke determined: That his hell would be no one else's.

This revenge would die with him so no other would feel what he was going through.

* * *

The cool night air pecked his skin. The glowing lights of the city captured his attention as his eyes scanned the streets with his incredible sharp vampire vision.

Tonight, Sasuke had split his unit into groups while he remained on his own to patrol. Unlike his subordinates, he worked alone most of the time during patrol.

But as he jumped across tall buildings, he found himself stopped by a female Hyuga hunter. A mask revealed nothing but her ghostly eyes. Dressed in a black suit with a belt around her waist with what he presumed to store metal weapons, she ran in knee-length protective boots to charge at him confidently.

Her attacks were very quick.

To prepare for combat, Sasuke's onyx eyes promptly changed to the color red; it was a change that always occurred when he readied himself to fight. As an Uchiha vampire, he could copy any moves of his opponent. It was a gift he often relied on when dealing with impertinent Hyuga vampire hunters.

The female's eyes had transformed also—veins popping from her temples—as she lunged at him.

"Die Uchiha!!" in an angry yell as her hands clenched in order to throw several punches. The female hunter smirked as Sasuke continued to remain immoveable, on the roof of a tall skyscraper, in these last seconds. Naturally, Hyuga hunters had the ablity to stop their opponents from moving after gaining mastery of the Byakugan. However, depending on the will power of the vampire, who knew how long the creature would remain immobile long enough to be struck dead quickly. She just could not believe the acclaimed Uchiha vampire had been so easily halted by her.

Just as her fists were seconds to striking his chest, Sasuke pulled away from her, grabbed both her arms quickly and pulled them over her shoulders.

_Craaaaaaaaack!!!_

The female hunter dropped to her knees. How had he been able to repel her stare so easily? Her training was efficient and she had killed other vampires before. Yet, as she analyzed her current dilemma she should have known any encounter with the Uchiha vampire should have caused her to be more cautious. Now, as the pain shot through her system and rang endlessly in her eardrums, her mind screamed agonizingly. So much that she could not even protest loudly.

The pain felt excruciating at her arms.

Sasuke remained ruthless to the female hunter's state as he continued to deal blows to her battered body. She coughed out blood each time she felt his attacks. The scene was like a toy being constantly thrown around by a child. The throbbing of several torn muscles and broken bones was an unforeseen pain she had never felt before.

This was too much. As she collapsed to the ground again, her vision dim with blood on her body, she was prepared for death. The Uchiha vampire approached her calmly, not even a worry on his cold expression that she would try to retaliate.

"Someday…" she spoke brokenly and he stopped in his tracks a few inches away from her, as she looked up at him hatefully," you will perish with the rest of your clan…and…your death will be celebrated by the Hyugas."

His expression continued to remain emotionless after her harsh words. Surprised by his non-existent reaction, she smirked at him derisively causing blood to drip out of her mouth and down her chin.

The Uchiha suddenly grabbed her collar and pulled her sore body up causing her to groan in pain. Dangling on her feet, she closed her eyes. She did not even want to look at this sick being.

Sasuke directed his hand toward the location of the female hunter's heart. His eyes were absorbed in fury of her words as he stared at the spot he would strike to kill her instantly.

Hate was not enough to describe his disgust with the Hyugas. These desolate beings were ignorant to the lives of vampires they took. These Hyuga creatures were ruthless like him, yet born to kill and loathe without an ounce of understanding. Sasuke may have killed a number of hunters and was a human blood-sucking beast, but not at all could he compare to the Hyuga low-life beings. Never had he ever killed for the sake of killing. Just like humans who ate meat and ravaged lands for crops, vampires were creatures who only drained blood for the sake of survival.

Though Sasuke did not support the actions of vampires who killed for pleasure, why should those few vampires be the confirmation of all vampires? Why should vampires be subjected to completely change their nature when humans were incapable of doing it themselves?

Who deserves to live or die? Whose right is it to enforce the decision?

_For my clan who died ruthlessly under the Hyuga dream of a world without vampires, I will make sure the Hyugas receive a taste of their own sickness._

Sasuke moved his arm back, ready to strike with paramount force onto the female hunter.

And very easily, he felt himself falling deeper into the shadowy hole.

"_I d-don't w-want to do this. B-but why m-must you m-make me?"_

Sasuke's hand suddenly froze and his red eyes widened.

He could hear sniffles and weeping. Blood was on her clothes. A pair of arms rose from the small body to be placed under her chin. With her eyes closed and her pale face twisted in grief and tears, he saw a seven year old Hinata praying for his unit's and his salvation.

"_I p-pray that y-you please forgive h-him and e-everyone."_

Why? Why was this scene appearing before him? This was the past; his slaughter was done with. No matter what, Sasuke was not going to recoil from his revenge.

Sasuke immediately released the female Hyuga hunter, unable to remove the image of Hinata from his mind.

The female hunter felt the rough impact of the ground and as a result her breathing weakened. White eyes opened to see the Uchiha vampire in a state of confusion and anger. He was taking steps away from her as his red eyes looked down to observe his bloodied hands.

_Did he just stop?_ She thought incredulously. Raising an eyebrow, the female hunter immediately focused the remaining chakra within her. With every amount of energy she had left, she needed to escape while the Uchiha vampire remained distracted.

"_Onii-san…"_

Sasuke's ears perked and his red eyes widened. The scene had changed. Now, he was looking at Hinata's present-looking body laid before him covered in blood. She was dying right before his eyes as the pool of blood around her injured body increased. Although her voice cried out to him painfully with her body losing its luminance, Sasuke's throat began to feel dry and itchy; craving to taste Hinata's blood.

Sasuke's feet were glued to the ground, unable to answer her. He only continued to watch as Hinata's eyes gently closed. Her expression was now dead.

Had he killed her with his hands? Was it the reason why they were stained with blood?

His heartbeat raced quickly, his chest heaving fervently.

_No, _he told himself.

He did not do this to her. She was already in this state when she appeared.

_No, _he assured himself again.

But why was he suddenly hungry for her blood? Why did he refuse to answer her?

"Hinata," he whispered grievingly.

The pierce was sharp and painful, but nothing compared to how he had felt before the female hunter struck his side.

_At least I've injured him, _she thought weakly and as she watched the Uchiha vampire fall, she wished she had the energy to finish him off. But her arms were weak and the energy she had regained was not enough to deal a force strong enough to kill him. Frantic, she jumped off the building and disappeared.

"Tch," she muttered bitterly as she clumsily landed on another building, falling to her knees. She had heard him call out a name…_What the hell was that supposed to be about?_ She would have to report this to the Hyuga Elders.

Sasuke closed his eyes. As he felt himself falling toward Hinata's lifeless body, his arms would not spread out to hold her.

_Is it an irrefutable truth that in death I cannot embrace you? That I cannot die together with you, but can only follow after you in death?_

_---------------------------------------------------------  
_

(Two months later…)

To this day, Hinata still wondered why Lady Sayori had given her the wrong address. When she left Ino's apartment with Gaara, he told her the address she had been given was completely wrong and was presently the location of an empty lot.

Instead, Gaara lived in a vampire-owned apartment building on a different street that was nearly secluded, and the owner was a vampire. It was an apartment that housed several members of the VWU underground, but humans lived in the apartment building above; it was the dark atmosphere of the underground hallways that concealed the vampires from any human vision.

The underground rooms had electricity installed in each apartment room and looked nicer than the actual apartment building. Hinata presumed it was to evade suspicion from humans. The tenants of the apartment; however, were restricted from feasting on the human tenants above.

Gaara's apartment was large for just one vampire. There was a bedroom, kitchen, an extra room and a living room all separately quartered.

"_Do not trust her anymore," warned Gaara as he ripped the address to shreds._

"Hinata-chan, can you get these orders out?"

"Hai!" exclaimed Hinata, rushing back to the kitchen to get the tray of two ramen bowls out to the customers. Dressed in a white blouse, a black knee-length skirt, with a white apron around her waist, she smiled tiredly at her boss, Uzumaki Naruto—the chef and owner—before rushing out with the tray.

"Thanks, hon'," he chimed with a grin and went back to cooking up more orders on the stove.

Hinata lowered her head to hide her blush, as she walked past customers in the noodle restaurant. Approaching the couple, she handed them their orders.

"Two ramen bowls ready. Please enjoy," she spoke politely and bowed before leaving.

Turning around, her eyes beamed at the sight of several noodle customers in the restaurant. This place was always packed with people from morning to night. She had tasted Naruto's ramen only once and it was very good. Naruto claimed he was the best noodle chef in all Japan.

She had been introduced to Uzumaki Naruto by Gaara. Naruto had been a previous member of the Vampire Watch Unit—a unit that was explained to Hinata the day they arrived at his apartment. She had never imagined there to be a unit of vampires who arrested or even killed other vampires who purposely exposed themselves to humans.

And to also think Naruto was 375 years old and older than Gaara! Hinata was surprised to see such contrasting personalities between the two friends. Naruto was very playful and energetic whereas Gaara was quiet and reserved.

As the days progressed into what was already two months of her stay in Tokyo so far, Hinata found it oddly comforting to live so freely even though she was Gaara's servant. After settling into the extra room of the apartment, Gaara ordered her to spend time out of the apartment while he trained every day with the VWU and patrolled every night. The only way he knew she would be watched would be to work in this noodle restaurant, where he trusted Naruto to watch over her. Hinata had never seen Gaara protective, and even though he frightened her, she was happy to be around others instead of an empty apartment.

Her days off from work were the weekends and Hinata chose to use up those days to handle the chores in the apartment. So far, Gaara rarely came home and only when he finished his duties in the VWU. They rarely had conversations with each other and if they did, it was always small talk about light matters. What bothered Hinata was the way they conversed, as if they were distant friends. There was a dark matter that still separated them—the names of her friends whom Gaara had hurt. It was a matter that Hinata wanted to pursue, but did not know how to bring it up with him. Gaara's temper still terrified her.

Her present lifestyle was completely opposite of the one she had when she lived with Sasuke and Sakura. Never had Sasuke mentioned anything about the outside world. Inside the Uchiha mansion, it was very quiet where her conversations with Sakura were the only contact she had ever had with another vampire.

Thus, Hinata found life pleasant in the noodle restaurant where she got to socialize with many people.

"_Does Naruto-kun enjoy eating human food?" asked Hinata curiously. She had come to visit him. The shop closed early on Sundays and the two companions sat alone on wooden stools by the kitchen. She eyed the way Naruto ate his noodles vivaciously, slurping the noodles heartily with his chopsticks. She had never tried human food before and realized how delicious Naruto was making it look at the moment._

_Naruto chuckled, slurping his last noodle before answering, as he turned to Hinata," Vampires can eat human food. Though it's tasty, it isn't fulfilling at all. Hinata-chan can think of it as a desirable way for vampires to disguise themselves as humans."_

_Hinata nodded," Oh, I see."_

_Naruto's bursting laughter afterward caused her to blush again. _

"_I think humans have it best; I mean, there are so many varieties of sustenance out there for them," he said with a smile. His eyes turned to look at the liquid in the bowl," But for us, we can't have anything else but blood."_

_Hinata watched as Naruto's expression turned serious. _

"_If only vampires could find acceptance in this mysterious world," he muttered, though Hinata could hear him clearly._

"_Um…does Naruto-kun drink blood?" asked Hinata, though there was a sense of silliness in the question. However, just having seen his serious expression made her worry about him. _

_Naruto turned to Hinata and with a smile shook his head. "Not human blood. That's why I have ramen and hunt animals."_

"_Animals?" asked Hinata shockingly. _

_Naruto gave a grim smile," Yeah, but it's not as tasty."_

_Hinata was speechless. _

"_Hinata-chan…are you okay?"_

_Hinata bit her lip in nervousness," Um…can Naruto-kun tell me how one hunts animals?"_

_Naruto's eyebrow rose," Eh? You-" _

_He let out a roaring laugh as he scratched the back of his head," Hinata-chan is so cute! Sure, I'll tell you!"_

_Hinata produced a small, shy smile as she blushed to his compliment. "T-Thank you, Naruto-kun."_

Naruto was correct.

Animal blood was not very tasty at all. It was less rich and a dirty job to handle. However, animal blood was able to quell her hunger for human and vampire blood for the past two months even though she had to feed on more than one animal when she hunted.

As Hinata cleared an empty table of its bowls and drinks, she could hear Naruto's laugh with one of the regular customers.

_He's so cheerful, _she thought smilingly, _and very kind. _

Watching him interact with the humans made her want to change as well to live peacefully with the humans. She sensed a lot of courage from Naruto who worked closely with the humans every day. Never did she see him waver in his goal to never hunt humans. With his advices and care, Hinata came to see him as a true brotherly figure. As the days increased and this relationship was bound to turn into an unforgettable friendship like Maki's and Katsuya's, there was a loving admiration growing within Hinata for Naruto every day.

_This world, though dark and lonesome at times, can be bright and luminous when there is someone to share your feelings with, _thought Hinata as she wiped the table clean. Pushing the cart of dirty dishes, she saw Naruto thanking the customer as the human prepared to leave.

_Thank you, Naruto-kun, for showing me a different side of vampires. I hope Onii-san has been able to smile just like you. _

"Hinata-chan! Another order!"

"Hai!"

* * *

The past two months were torture to Sakura. As she carried the tray of sweets up the stairs and toward her master's bedroom, a feeling of worry overcame her. Since that night, when Kabuto came inside to carry an injured Sasuke, Sakura was horrified. Of course, Sasuke was not invincible and he would be bruised or injured, but never had she seen him in this extent.

There had been a large gash on his left torso and blood soaked his cloak and clothes underneath. Kabuto had called a vampire doctor immediately and Sakura remained by Sasuke's side the whole night, unable to sleep. His subordinates arrived to check on him. Many of the females brushed passed her carelessly as their worries for Sasuke were more important than the fact that Sakura, his lover, was by his side. Sakura knew vampires were proud, so these female vampires would never show their true rage or jealousy around her. It was entertaining nonetheless to see them control themselves around her. Sakura even held onto Sasuke's hand and could feel death glares aimed at her.

_As if_ Sakura cared what they thought.

The male vampires on the other hand remained calm and concerned. She even caught a female vampire whispering to another by the corner of Sasuke's bedroom.

"_Why are they all staring at her? She's nothing special."_

Was she really an eye-catcher? Sakura had no idea to confirm this, but as the night finally turned into day she realized that all the male vampires were shy around her.

"_I like her better than the Hyuga servant. In fact, where is the human wench?"_

"_I have no clue. I think Lord Uchiha got rid of her. It was about time." _

"_Hah! Yeah."_

Sakura smiled at the memory. So she was not the only one who disliked Hinata. So they had no idea that Hinata was a vampire now. What an interesting thought, she realized. It only boosted her mentality to win over Sasuke.

No one would ever stand in her way.

To her, Sasuke was all she had.

Her human life was nothing and would forever be nothing to her. Her parents and friends were liars. They used the word 'love' many times to her, yet she knew their intentions were to shut her up. They wanted to make her quiet so they would not hear her screams. What a tormented love she received from the people whom she thought would always stand by her forever.

But Sasuke was different.

He saved her from killing herself.

That morning when he brought her to this mansion, she was barely conscious. The night before, she stood upon the mental hospital's roof after being drugged up by the nurses and was prepared to jump in order to end her pathetic life. Yet, she heard slurping sounds coming from an unknown source. Following the sound on the roof, she found a human attached to his mouth. As Sakura stared in shock she was afraid somehow.

_That looks beautiful, _she thought softly, _to die this way than to jump from a building. _If this person could take her blood away from her system then it would mean the end of her life. Passion was in his eyes and she saw it clearly.

He noticed her and all the while, his eyes remained transfixed to her as he continued to drink. When the human laid dead on the roof, Sakura did not flinch as he approached her.

"_Please…could you do that to me?" she asked honestly_. Her emerald eyes had looked up at him desperately.

She remembered his stunned expression. This man was handsome and beautiful. His eyes were full of intense emotions and her heart beat faster because they contrasted with his cold exterior. He looked so ethereal, like a prince of darkness. She often dreamed that someone would take her away from her family and friends. That someone would carry her off to a world where she could be stronger.

And he was that someone. She could feel it.

"_Are you crazy?" he asked unkindly," Are you stupid? Do you want to die?" _

_She nodded to his questions. "Yes."_

She remembered stunning him again. And it made her smile to see his expression change because of her. It was she who had caused the cold expression on his face to change into one of curiosity. It only revealed that he was now interested in her.

"_No. You want to live," he answered. _

"_What?" she asked. _

"_If you wanted to die, than your expression would be like hers," he told her. _

"_Tch," she remarked grimly," I'm not afraid to die."_

_He smiled and shook his head," Yes. But you __**are**__ afraid to live." _

So he took her away as she collapsed from the effects of the drug. She was exhausted and when she awoke, she could not even admire the surroundings.

_He whispered close to her face," She's coming. I will give you what you truly want. I want to see if you can come out alive at the end."_

"_W-what are you-?" she asked, as she felt his hand touch her neck. Her eyes were dazed as she saw his face inch lower towards her. _

"_A vampire you shall be. Either way, living this way should be a form of death to you," he whispered and bit down on her skin._

But it was not.

This was life to her.

Being able to have strength and step into the world freely was all she ever wanted. Now, her last wish would be to love the one who had given her such a rare gift. Yes, this was a gift. Being a vampire made her happy. Why could Sasuke not see this?

Sakura stopped in front of his bedroom door.

_I am here by your side not because I am a product of your curiosity. I am here because you were the only one who listened to me, who gave me what I truly wanted. Now, I want to be with you because I love you. _

She knocked on his door.

Without hearing an answer from him, Sakura entered his room anyway.

The room was dark since the curtains covered the windows.

The first thing she saw was Sasuke sitting on the edge of his bed with his shoulders slump and his expression ghostly. He was like a vegetable. During these two months she had been seeing a change in Sasuke. After patrolling, he would come home weak and very tired. His temper was not normal; either extremely quiet or extremely angry. He got irritated easily and had thrown out many of Sakura's human meals she made to get him to at least enjoy eating something.

Thus, she had been wondering if he had fed himself during these two months? Most certainly a vampire would be rejuvenated after drinking blood and no such revitalized characteristics had formed on Sasuke so far. Therefore, Sakura was extremely worried for his wellbeing.

She knew Sasuke would never accept any blood from her. He would take it as a sign of weakness. So, the chance of misunderstanding was something she could not afford. She could not even tell Kabuto of Sasuke's state in fear that Sasuke would get very angry.

"Master, I brought you some sweets I made. It's chocolate," spoke Sakura tenderly. She stopped right next to him by the bed, but he did not turn to look at her. His eyes slowly maneuvered to stare at her slippers, but that was it.

Placing the tray on the bed next to Sasuke, Sakura took a seat next to him. Picking up a piece of chocolate, she raised it to Sasuke's lips.

"Eat, Master," she pleaded. But he was silent to her plea.

She was taken into surprise as his hands pushed her down on the bed. Sakura stared up at Sasuke in surprise as his face stared down at her expressionless. Closing her eyes tightly, she blushed red under his stare.

She felt his finger spread something smooth at the base of her neck. It was slightly warm and Sakura slowly opened her eyes to inspect. As her head turned slightly, she realized it was chocolate on Sasuke's fingers. He had melted the chocolate in his hand and smeared it on her neck.

"M-master…what are you doing?" she asked, with slight fervor.

"Not good enough."

Even as Sasuke's eyes stared at the chocolate on Sakura's neck where her pulse beat, he could find no desire to bite her nor taste her. Even the beauty Sakura emulated did not even add an extra enticement to the situation. He only wondered in agony why Hinata was the only being in the world he craved more than any human. She was a vampire now and the thirst he had for her should have disappeared already. Yet, as sweet as chocolate may be, only Hinata's blood could tempt him.

But he could not do it. Sasuke could not find himself to hunt a human in substitution of Hinata's blood without being reminded of Hinata. As his eyes continued to press further onto the spot that he had smeared on Sakura with chocolate, he felt no reaction to her.

No one knew his feed on animals for the past two months. It was the reason for his irrational behavior—of his body becoming used to the animal blood streaming into his veins and flowing throughout his body. Though he could not stand drinking animal blood and detested the tactics to hunt animals, he succumbed to this change in order to rid the dreadful images of a dying Hinata from his mind. He was a vampire of the high class and used to drinking human blood. But he was lowering his standards—disowning his nature to drink human blood—because of a Hyuga vampire.

With Hinata gone, Sasuked wanted to become stronger in his goals. But as his eyes continued to stare endlessly at the fate of what was in front of him, he realized that he had only gotten weaker physically and mentally.

_Why do you make me want to change, Hinata? _He asked himself. _Or else I can't look at myself or do anything?_

He wanted to see her. Be with her.

But the fate of what was before him was obvious truth to his eyes.

Sakura.

It felt nice to have someone here after Hinata was gone. Sakura was after all a pet he had created.

"Please," begged Sakura, as her eyes continued to stare up into his onyx eyes," come back. Don't be sad anymore."

It did feel nice. As Sasuke watched Sakura shed tears for him, he stared in wonder. Someone was crying for him. After all these years of suffering alone, he could look at Sakura's eyes and see through her tears a reflection of his loneliness.

He reached for her hand that lay on her stomach. Taking it gently into his own he brought it to touch his lips.

"I will try, but I cannot make any promises," he answered.

His eyes glued onto Sakura's as she stared at him in surprise.

_I think this is how I will change, _he thought, as Sakura quickly pulled him down with her arms to embrace him tightly. Tired, he allowed himself to be held by her.

It had been a long time since someone had initiated an embrace on him. A long time since someone had given him a second chance after acknowledging his sins.

_So that I can be at peace._

These words would be the thoughts he would continue to tell himself in order to live this existence. Even though these thoughts were lies to convince himself that he could possibly change, he would keep on telling them to himself if they enabled him to live another day.

A fatal darkness lived inside of him…that would continue to consume him…and in the end destroy him.

He decided to reject the salvation Hinata had prayed upon his soul thirty-seven years ago. He did not deserve it.

Vampires had no morals.

_Don't come back Hinata. Or else I won't be able to control myself anymore._

_-----------------------------------------------------------  
_

Author's Notes: Hi readers! Thank you for all the reviews so far! I extremely appreciate the comments and especially the support of the readers and reviewers who, without much fluff between the two main characters in the last chapters, still love the story for its content! For everyone who has waited patiently and excitedly for the fateful reunion of Sasuke and Hinata I have a News Alert: Hinata and Sasuke will meet in the next chapter (if I don't change my mind). But that is the current plan! Please leave a review! The climactic scene between two vampires from tragic pasts will finally reunite! What will happen???


	13. From the Beginning

Chapter 13:

**From the Beginning  
**

The trees were losing color and the leaves subtly disappearing. A new season was taking place to cover the land—erasing the remnants of seasons past. The air was cold and crisp; the sky a cloudy gray and solid black.

_"It's snow, Mother." _

The winter season was approaching. Though it did not snow very often in Tokyo, the season itself transported him back to the memories of the past: Of the town he was born in, his parents, and his half-siblings. The past haunted him even to this day leaving a permanent scar painted stark red on his forehead.

Gaara's black sole shoes walked the sidewalk pavement, joining the humans, as he made his way toward Naruto's noodle restaurant. Dressed in black slacks and a brown overcoat, the cold night air blew his red hair in several directions causing many onlookers to notice the redhead's handsome features. Several people stopped to stare at his tall, lean figure as he passed by them.

_"I like it very much, Mother. Don't you like snow?"_

His icy blue eyes maintained concentration on the path ahead, ignoring the stares directed at him, most notably at the mark on his forehead. This was why he did not like to venture out into the human public very often. Gaara hated being the humans' center of attention when he heard their constant whispers of intrigue.

However, he could not ignore the smell of fresh blood pulsating in their throats and chests. Just a slice at their throats and their blood would be pouring; just a small cut and it would send him flying in their direction.

Things that tested his senses irked him.

Gaara could feel the oncoming weather change by the draft of cold air suddenly hitting his face and the shift into cooler air as he turned a corner.

_The silent response from her continued as his nine year old self grappled with the fact that his mother's lifeless body laid on the tatami beside him where he sat cross-legged. As he continued to sit in the wooden house alone, he stared at the snow falling outside of the window. Even the tears dripping down from his eyes were not enough to create a response from his mother. She just continued to lay there. _

_Her eyes were closed and her body partly curled into a ball with one hand pressed tightly to the left side of her chest. _

After walking several blocks, he turned another corner and saw the noodle restaurant situated across the street. Looking at both directions of the street, he walked through the crosswalk after the streetlight turned red. Gaara pulled his coat tighter to him. The weather had gotten chillier. Looking through the windows of the restaurant it was empty inside. The closed sign was up and Gaara approached the door. Opening it, he stepped inside and felt the warm heat.

_"Snow is pretty. Just like you, Mother…" he whispered in a low voice. "Don't you want to see the snow, Mother?"_

Gaara heard voices from the back of the restaurant. Following the sound of the voices, he was heading toward the kitchen. He heard Hinata ask Naruto a question. As Gaara approached the doorway to the kitchen, he stopped in front of it and watched the scene intently. His hands slowly moved into the pockets of his brown overcoat as he fought back the urge to turn them into fists.

Hinata's back was facing him and he could see her hand reach out to touch Naruto's back. Gaara's eyes burned onto her hand that was hesitantly reaching out toward Naruto. Gaara could sense nervousness from her because her hand was shaking as it leaned toward the blonde dobe.

_He grabbed the knife by the bowl of fruits and ran out the front door. The tears dripped down his cheeks and into the air as he passed by his neighbors. With confused looks on their faces, he ignored their shouts to stop him. _

He wished Hinata's hand would reach out to him of her own accord like it was doing now towards Naruto. He watched as she pulled back her hand and immediately turned around with a surprised expression.

"Gaara-sama."

Yes, that was right. He was her master and she was his servant. No matter how he wanted to change it, Hinata did not come here to be with him, but to serve under him. She was putting herself in this situation for Lady Sayori, the creature he hated most in the world.

But as Gaara continued to stare at Hinata's face alter into one of fear and worry amidst encountering him, he wanted to change that fate of hers.

_He finally stopped by the frozen lake, kneeling by the edge of the frozen water. As he peered to look at his reflection, he could see his distorted face among the frost and ice cracks. Carefully, he carved the first word his mother had ever showed him onto his forehead. There was no hesitation; no stronger feeling than persistence to ease the screaming agony inside his brain. _

For the past three months he had been feeling a knot-like tightness in his chest. Coming home late and peering into his once empty room, he often watched Hinata sleep. Her face was peaceful. She was the kind of creature who let down her guard easily. Too many times did Gaara want to stroke her face and hair. Too many times he desired to kiss those pink lips of Hinata's and taste her. Truly, Gaara had missed her. With Hinata, he could find peace in their light conversations as it erased fragments of his pain away.

_The blood dripped down his eyes as he continued to stare at his reflection. The pain inside him still burned after carving the kanji onto his forehead. It inflamed more than the mark he had given himself. As his tears continued to mix with his blood, he could not help but scream out loud in agony. _

_He was alone._

And for a long time, Gaara had felt the loneliness fill him. He came to despise the mark he had given himself, unable to accept the fact that it had only been a shield to encase the madness within. It was a mark eternally bound for him to carry; a burden of his grief. After his vampire transformation, the kanji did not even heal—further inducing himself in self-hate. He had been a very foolish human boy; a weak person. Now 'love' would stay engraved on him—as a reminder of the past continually engulfing his future.

Therefore, it was right to always have someone to blame: His mothers, his fathers, his siblings…as the cause of his hardships.

Yet, miraculously she had saved him that night, extricating him from the shadows of his self-pity. It was a belief beyond comprehension. To believe the words of a human child could ease his self-hate. To put hope in Gaara that he held something beautiful. Looking in the mirror every morning was not difficult anymore, at least, for those few months he was able to share with the human girl. Her comforting words were able to give him an unimaginable peace, alleviating him even though it had been temporary.

When the child never returned to the church, he fell apart all over again. As he had sat on one of the church's many benches, hearing the silence of the church, he felt absolutely pathetic. To only realize later that he needed someone like her. If it had not been for the way the events in his life had turned out, he would never have been able to meet the child in the church along with encountering Hinata.

_Because you were satisfied with who I was._

As Gaara continued to stare at Hinata, he wished he had the ability to express to her his feelings. He wished she would be able to see through his eyes. But it would all be pure vanity; a hopeless wish.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

He was dressed in a white button shirt, black pants, with an apron over his waist as he wiped the stove with a wet towel. The whole day she had noticed somberness in his mood making Hinata worry over his welfare.

"I'm fine," he replied briskly.

Yet his shoulders were slump and his inability to look at her did not convince Hinata at all of Naruto's statement.

This was not like Naruto.

She walked closer to him as he continued wiping. Hinata reached out her hand, extending it to comfort him, even if it meant she would be touching his back. Hopefully her feeling of assurance could reach him, but as she prepared to press it gently on his back she felt an odd presence.

Turning around, she spoke his name in surprise. Her arm immediately returned to her side as if quickly burned by something unexpectedly hot.

"Gaara-sama."

Her voice was small as she said his name, afraid that he would be upset if she sounded too surprised. At first, she thought it was just one of those awkward feelings when the room became very silent, but after turning around, she was surprised to find her assumptions true. Gaara was here and had been here the whole time observing.

Gaara's expression held no emotion, like the usual, but this gaze was different. Hinata could not pinpoint the exact emotion, but she suddenly felt guilty for her actions. The only thing she could do in response was bring her hands together in front of her as she stared at the floor in embarrassment.

_Please don't be angry, _she wished.

"Eh…Gaara?" asked Naruto, turning around, with an eyebrow raised. He placed a hand on his blond hair and gave a small grin," I never thought I'd see you here to pick up Hinata!"

Gaara grunted," Hn. Did I interrupt you two?" His face looked displeased as he glanced back to Hinata's downward expression. It bothered him to see her uncomfortable around him and more comfortable around Naruto. But during these past three months he was learning to tolerate her behavior that would leave him upset.

Naruto chuckled tiredly," Why, are you jealous?"

Hinata's eyes widened and her body tensed. Naruto and Gaara were friends, but why did she feel worried for anyone who chose to say such striking words at Gaara? She looked up at the two friends worriedly.

Gaara continued to stare glaringly at Naruto as the blonde stared back with a sneaky grin. Their eyes were locked in a death glare that seemed to go on for minutes.

"U-um…" began Hinata, fumbling for the right words to say," I'm ready, Gaara-sama." She walked quickly over to Gaara, her back towards Naruto, as she said her farewell," Good night, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed, his eyes still locked onto Gaara's," Don't forget your coat, Hinata. It looks cold outside."

Hinata nodded," Hai."

Gaara broke the tension in their glaring contest by turning around soon afterward. Hinata followed suit, picking up her beige coat from the counter of the kitchen and wearing it over her waitress clothes.

"Let's go," ushered Gaara with a hint of impatience as he stopped and waited for her by the kitchen doorway. He raised an eyebrow in annoyance as his hands continued to stay put in his overcoat pockets.

Hinata pulled some strands of her long ebony hair behind her ears and followed after him in a morose manner.

As they stepped outside, Naruto followed after them, stopping by the entrance door to lock up for the night. His cerulean eyes stared at the backs of the two vampires standing several inches apart from each other. Naruto gave a disgruntled look.

_They look like an awkward couple, _he commented with an eyebrow raised.

His eyes mainly concentrated on the back of his old friend Gaara. Suddenly Naruto was reminded of their their conversation a few days ago.

_"So you wanted a progress report, eh? Well, Hinata-chan is-"_

_"Don't call her that."_

_"Eh?" replied Naruto, dumbfounded. "What's the matter with me calling her Hinata-chan?"_

_Gaara looked down at the water as the two friends stood by the Tokyo harbor. Humans were all around them as they talked under the cloudy afternoon sky. _

_"I prefer you address her by Hinata instead," Gaara answered quietly._

_"What's the matter, Gaara? You know I call all my female comrades by the suffix- chan," remarked Naruto, his voice sly. He crossed his arms and leaned on the fence leading out to the waters as the sound of ships' horns echoed into the sea air. _

_As Naruto glanced around him, he winked at the various women who walked passed them causing giggles to arise out of them. He then chuckled to himself as he turned to find Gaara glaring at him seriously. "What is it now?" he asked boisterously," You know when we used to pick up hot vampire chicks and had us some fun? Ever since Hinata-chan's been staying with you, you seem like you've settled down."_

_"Don't call her by that suffix, Naruto," commanded Gaara growling. _

_Naruto let out a laugh,"She's just like all the others. Sure, she's cute but you could do so much better. She's not Gaara's __typical__ female. Are you trying something different this time?"_

_Gaara growled angrily as he walked up to Naruto and pushed his old friend to the fence with his hand on Naruto's collar. "You fucking bastard!"_

_Naruto coughed, as people around them suddenly stopped to watch in horror. "Tch. You've been expressing your temper more, too," detected Naruto._

_Gaara hissed as he released Naruto. _

_Naruto fixed his shirt as he waved at the people who had stopped to watch," Don't worry everyone! My friend here just got fired from work and is a bit temperamental at the moment, hehe!" _

_Gaara turned around angrily to watch as Naruto worked his 'magic' with his sudden jokes. The crowd was roaring with laughter and dispersed. _

_"Geez, I'm glad I got it sorted out," remarked Naruto with a grin, walking back to Gaara. But seeing Gaara's deadly expression once again caused Naruto to lessen his smile," I get it. I won't touch Hinata. And to inform you of her status, she's doing great at the restaurant. There are the occasional issues with customers, but nothing Hinata can't handle. Why don't you trust me?"_

_"Ino," was all Gaara had to say to see the change in Naruto's expression turn milky._

_"God, that was in the past, Gaara!" _

_Gaara brushed past Naruto. _

_"She still cares for you," spoke Gaara, his eyes lowering. _

_Naruto paused. His face frozen as he heard Gaara's footsteps walking away. _

_"How is she?" asked Naruto, his voice calm._

_Gaara stopped but did not turn around. "Same as usual—hateful towards you and guilty towards me. You know how sensitive Ino is."_

_Naruto gave a small chuckle," Yeah."_

_Gaara pursed his lips before sparking another comment. He did not know if he should say this, but he had to make himself clear to Naruto of his objective. After all, Hinata was not like the others. _

_"I've realized how many I've hurt over the years," spoke Gaara, his voice low. "How many have cried over what I had done to them. And it took me the thought of losing her to change it all. Now I know I cannot let her go."_

_Naruto nodded understandingly," You mean Hinata?"_

_Gaara was silent before he answered. _

_"Don't be like me, Naruto. You can still patch things up with Ino before the damage is too far done to be fixed." _

Walking away from the entrance door, Naruto smiled ironically to himself.

_No matter how hard I've tried it's too late to fix anything. I'm afraid I'm going to lose her no matter what I do. But in your case…I know for sure that Hinata does not hate you. Providence still has something to offer you, my friend._

_-------------------------------------------------------  
_

Hinata closed her eyes as she and Gaara stopped by the cross light. She was dozing off and the cold weather did not make it any better. Every day of work always left her muscles aching and feet sore. This would be the first time Gaara came to pick her up.

The rustle of feet around her opened Hinata's eyes as Gaara quickly moved ahead. Hinata struggled to catch up, but the crowd of people was too big, separating the two of them after seconds had passed. Once she finished crossing the street, she looked up to find Gaara leaning by a store wall waiting for her.

As Hinata made her way towards him to apologize she suddenly she felt a drip on her nose. She stopped in her tracks. Widening her eyes softly at what had just appeared, she expressed a small gasp.

It was white.

"It's snowing," she said in surprise. Very quickly a smile appeared on her lips as her face looked up at the dark sky to see millions of snowflakes now falling upon them. She had heard snow was rare in Tokyo. The excited voices of the people around her elevated the miraculous event.

The snow immediately awakened her senses, curing her from drowsiness. Hinata could be easily lost in this weather and not give a care for she loved the snow ever since her first encounter with it twenty-five years ago.

"Have you ever made snow angels?" asked Gaara, his voice was strained as he stared at Hinata's elated expression. He had watched her the whole time and took interest in the way her mood quickly changed because of the certain change in weather. His predictions had come true; snow was going to appear in Tokyo tonight.

Hinata's eyes widened as she turned to Gaara questionably," Snow angels?"

Gaara tried to hide back his delight in her smile; he knew he did not have the strength to show it in front of her. Gaara only smirked, his eyes narrowing in surprise," Follow me."

Hinata followed him. But this time, as they turned an alley, he quickly disappeared and Hinata had no choice but to do the same as they traveled in rapid speed toward a destination Hinata was curious to find out as to what it could be.

* * *

"Lay down. Stretch your arms and legs wide and move them at the same time," instructed Gaara as moved his arms mechanically on the snow-covered ground.

"Hai, Gaara-sama," replied Hinata as she followed his instructions.

They were in the mountains located in Niigata prefecture. It had taken them a few hours to arrive, but Hinata was amazed at the beauty of the snow-covered landscape.

_It must snow here more often than in Tokyo, _she thought. Captivated by the snow-covered trees around them, she could not contain her joy. This was truly a magnificent sight.

"Can I get up?" she asked, resting her arms and legs.

Gaara nodded and she stood up slowly. Turning around, her eyes widened at the image on the ground.

"Pretty!" she exclaimed.

Her eyes glowed at the astonishment of the figure she had created. She turned to Gaara who had left his snow angel now and took a seat next to him on the snow," I never thought one could make snow angels. Thank you for showing me, Gaara-sama."

Her comments made Gaara smile as he continued to look out at the falling snow. Hinata glanced at his expression and she smiled to herself at his response to her comment. Turning her head back, she could see the two snow angels side by side and she grinned. This had been fun being able to play in the snow.

The snowflakes continued to pour on them, wetting their clothes. It seemed as if time had ceased for these two vampires as they stayed immobile in their setting admiring the view quietly to themselves.

Gaara knew Hinata was a very young vampire, so naïve about many things. As the years would progress, would she lose this innocence? He did not know if he should be telling her what was on his mind, but he could not stop the gnawing curiosity forming within him at the moment. Would Hinata be willing to listen to the reason why they were here? Could Hinata accept him? Could he allow himself to be vulnerable in front of her?

"My mother used to take me to the snow during the winter," spoke Gaara, his smile gone and his face dismal," very often after my father left."

Hinata turned to Gaara," Your mother? Your father?"

"Hai. My human mother," replied Gaara, "She died when I was nine. My father had left with my half-siblings when I was three years old."

"Gaara-sama," was all she could say. There were no words she could express.

"She told me relentlessly many times that she regretted giving birth to me," continued Gaara, his eyes staring out into the open darkness of the mountainous region," Ashamed I was my father's son. You'd think nine years would be enough of the hating, but she carried it to her death."

As Hinata continued to listen to Gaara's story she could feel a side of Gaara that had never been revealed to her before. Her eyes were glued to his face—the way he would cringe every time he said the word 'mother.' His voice lingered in her ears and she could hear the faint constraint in his voice as if he was holding himself back from crying.

He reminded her of Katsuya at this moment. The two male vampires shared the innocent face of a boy who had nowhere else to turn to but to live life as what was dictated onto him. Now, having Gaara shared his deepest worries touched Hinata's core.

She could see through Gaara. He looked extremely tired and restless. His facial features were suddenly transforming into wrinkles and aging at an unpredictable rate as he continued to look out silently at the view. She could see the effects the passage of time had carved onto Gaara—how everything appeared battered, but it was the kanji on his forehead that continued to shine bright red to her eyes.

'Love' remained constant as his body weakened.

"I made this mark because I thought it could save me," said Gaara, his voice hoarse. He raised his left hand to touch the kanji on his forehead. "To erase everything."

Hinata's eyes widened. _The 'love' kanji? _

"Yet, each time it snows, I am reminded of Mother. I come here every year once the snow piles this region in order to cleanse any spite I'll harbor for her during the winter season." His eyes quickly glanced at Hinata to see her reaction. Was she disgusted? Angry? Sad?

But she was gone. An empty vacant spot was left beside him where Hinata had sat. Gaara smirked to himself derisively as he looked down at the snow underneath him.

_Of course. _

Why should Gaara be surprised,_ I am the kind that abandons anyone who makes me unhappy._

_-----------------------------------------------------  
_

_I know I'm useless…_

She had no talent or skill. She was clumsy at times and terribly, awkwardly shy.

Hearing Gaara's story; however, brought a quick pace in her heartbeat. It was not of fear, but of anticipation.

_What else happened, Gaara? How did you cope with it? _Questions were popping into her head as she listened to his past. And when he mentioned the mark, she was instantly reminded of how harsh her words to him were that day.

_"How-How could you do that to someone who loves you?"_

Guilt.

She appeared behind him and felt her body automatically drawn to him. She opened her arms wide to embrace him from behind. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her forehead lightly on the back of his neck.

She had never embraced a vampire like this before. And she could smell his sweet blood. But what affected her more in the present were his woeful words. Tonight, Gaara had showed her a different side of him.

And for some reason, she felt it was the real him.

"Rest," spoke Hinata softly, as she closed her eyes. "When you feel tired, it's okay to rest…"

_Onii-san, _she finished in her thoughts. Gaara was becoming so similar to her older brother. The way these two male vampires carried themselves—a pain greatly affecting them that hiding it from others was easier than to express in words. They had the saddest eyes Hinata had ever seen. These two vampires held a mystery about them; lurking in their shadows.

_Is it okay, Gaara-sama, that I see a part of Onii-san in you? Am I allowed to treat you like this? _

Hinata winced as she felt a clench inside her chest squeeze intermittently. _Holding you like this…it hurts to see someone who suffers just as much as Onii-san does. _

Not letting go of Gaara, their silhouettes continued to be covered by the snow.

_Because of you…_

Gaara released a small sigh. He could feel her soothing warmth.

_I can rest, Hinata._

-------------

_The days have come and gone so many times after that snowy night. _

_Yet, why should we have to meet each other like this? What feelings are to develop when I see you around her? It feels wrong, yet the ache inside me grows. _

_Is it because she can make you smile? _

-------------

"Hinata."

She acknowledged his presence, but shame engulfed her at being this close to him. After twenty-five years, he still had an effect over her. His voice had remained the same, but this time, she detected no warmth in his words. No care in it like before. It was crude and cold like a dagger had struck her.

"Uchiha-sama," she spoke, her voice low. Her eyes looked down at his shiny black sole shoes. Long strands of hair cascaded down Hinata's back as the thin-strapped crème dress she wore accentuated her curves as it rested at her knees and black heeled shoes finished off the look. Gaara had given her the dress and shoes much to her dismay, since she had offered to wear one of her nice kimonos instead of having Gaara purchase a dress and shoes. A dangling silver chain adorned each of her ears.

Sasuke stared at Hinata's beauty.

His facial expression unresponsive, but inside his heart was burning. He had never seen her dress so formally and to him, she stood out from all the rest. Dressed in an all black tuxedo, his onyx eyes continued to watch her intently. His ebony hair framed his face handsomely as his hands remained by his sides.

How could she be here? He had not invited her, yet he saw her step into the room. His eyes never stopped looking at her since to make sure his mind was not fooling him. And here Hinata was, standing in front of him, weakening his control as she greeted him and Sakura. Could she already suspect the atmosphere of this engagement party?

"Hinata, it's so great to see you," responded Sakura politely, walking over to Hinata to place her hands on Hinata's shoulders. Sakura wore a black strapless mermaid dress to match with Sasuke's outfit and her long pink hair was adorned in a high messy bun. Diamonds graced her neck and ears as she was praised by many vampires tonight as the belle of the ball, stopping several vampires tonight who were engaged by her beauty.

Surprised by Sakura's words, Hinata forced a smile as she gazed up at Sakura," Sakura-san. I am so happy for the engagement."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you, Hinata. But you don't need to address me so formally anymore. You can call me Sakura. It means so much that Sasuke's _little sister _has been able to come. We had no idea you were living in Tokyo." She could see the hurt in Hinata's eyes and it made Sakura smile wider.

_I would not have come, but I had no choice, _thought Hinata as she reached for Sakura's hand. Taking it into her own, she forced another smile for the engaged couple," I am so happy, Sakura. Please take good care of Uchiha-sama."

Hinata could not do it. She could not even look at Sasuke without feeling a part of herself being ripped to shreds. She could not call him 'Onii-san.' It would be lying to herself and she did not want to continue existing in a lie that would eat her conscience away.

When Gaara brought the invitation to her and told her he was required to attend by the Council's declaration and his leader White Fang, Hinata had no idea that Uchiha Sasuke was a lord and a respected vampire in the community. She had no idea that he was the only surviving Uchiha of a distinguished vampire clan that had been destroyed centuries ago. She had no idea of the position he held as the leader of the VPU—a unit that killed Hyuga vampire hunters.

Who had destroyed his clan? Who were these Hyuga vampire hunters? Who was Hinata?

_Am I really your sister? _

And to hear this from someone else other than the people she thought would tell her the truth made Hinata confused on how to approach Sakura and Lord Uchiha. All this time, they had been telling her lies. Now she was here against her own free will to watch them pronounce their engagement to the vampire community invited tonight. With the truth so apparent, Hinata did not want to recognize the truth of her past.

She still wanted to be tied to Sasuke.

_Why, _she thought, as Sakura returned to Sasuke's side and held onto his arm, _did you have to tell me these lies, Uchiha-sama?_

There were so many vampires here. They were telling Sasuke how fortunate it was to see him begin a new life. Words of encouragement, praise, and good fortune were given to him and Sakura. Hinata had watched as the couple of the night took in their comments with grace and poise. But these vampires had no idea who Hinata was. They passed by her coldly; everyone around her did not acknowledge her as an Uchiha or of any relation to Sasuke.

So Gaara's words about Uchiha Sasuke had been true. Uchiha Sasuke had no family left alive.

"Please excuse me," spoke Hinata softly, and bowed. Walking away, Hinata fought back tears. It was evident that this was not a place for her to be.

"Hinata."

She heard his worried voice. He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Where are you going?"

His voice was worried as he stared down at Hinata's face. Over these past few weeks after their trip to Niigata, Gaara had become warmer. Hinata could not help but accept his sincerity as she tried to blink away the water in her eyes.

"Gaara-sama," responded Hinata, her face flushed as she looked up at him.

He looked wonderful. Dressed in a black and gray tuxedo, his red hair flourished vibrantly, making him stand out from all the other vampires here. His icy blue eyes were calm and inquisitive. She could feel the gentle tug of his hand resting on her arm. Noticing the worry in his look, she shook her head," I was going to find Gaara-sama, that's all."

Gaara raised an eyebrow as he observed Hinata's blank expression. "I just got here. I need to find the Uchiha." Tonight, he had ordered Hinata to leave ahead of him because of matters he needed to tend to with the VWU.

"Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto.

Hinata gasped as she turned around to see Naruto walking up to them, waving his arms.

"Hello!" he exclaimed with a laugh, dressed in a simple black tuxedo. His messy blonde hair covered a part of his eye as he winked at his two friends.

"N-naruto-kun!" exclaimed Hinata," Naruto-kun came, too?"

Naruto nodded," Yep. I decided to crash the party. Me and Sasuke go way back."

Hinata's eyes widened," Really?"

Naruto gave Hinata a sheepish smile," You look beautiful, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes widened," T-thank you." She looked away, blushing.

Gaara coughed, eyes narrowing. "Naruto…"

Naruto laughed. "Alright. How about we eat huh? I'm starving." He surveyed the large underground room's massive amounts of tables, lively instrumental band, and buffet tables of delicious meals and red-colored drinks. "What a party! It's not very easy to prepare all of this."

"Tch. He's an Uchiha—the Council must have made sure the engagement party was a success," remarked Gaara.

Naruto nodded, rubbing his chin," Aye. The Council wants to show their love don't they?"

Gaara nodded, his eyes scanning the area. This was all too much of a big show from the Council. Sasuke was indeed their favored vampire right now. It annoyed the crap out of him to see such favoritism displayed.

"Have you seen the fiancée?" asked Naruto, his eyes stopping at the direction Hinata had come from. "Whoa, is that her? She's hot!"

"Her name is Sakura," answered Hinata with a slight smile at Naruto's ogling state. Hinata made sure she would not see the engaged couple. It pained her enough to be here; to hear everyone talk so informatively about Sasuke's life.

"You want to meet her, Gaara?" asked Naruto, nudging his friend, eying the pink haired beauty in the sleek black dress.

Gaara rolled his eyes and sighed," Naruto…" He turned to Hinata," I should give my greetings. Will you wait for me here, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded at him. She was surprised to feel Gaara's hand touch her bare shoulder. Looking up at him, he smirked at her.

"Don't run away," he warned teasingly before leaving.

A faint blush colored Hinata's cheeks. Looking away, she noticed a few vampires had started to look at her.

"Hinata-san, is that you?"

It was a female's voice. Turning around, Hinata caught Ino's abashed look. The blonde looked beautiful dressed in a violet single-strapped evening gown. Ino's long blonde hair was in curls with pearl studs in her hair and ears.

"Ino-san," regarded Hinata, bowing. "Good evening."

Ino chuckled, her eyes turning to Naruto and Gaara, and her chuckles faded," You know Naruto?"

Hinata smiled at the mention of his name," Hai. I work for him."

Ino's eyes rose," Really?" Shaking her head unbelievably, she raised a fist, "Hinata-san, if he does anything to you, let me know!"

"Eh, why Ino-san?" asked Hinata, flabbergasted at the statement.

Ino's face angrily barked back," Because he's a playboy, that's why! I won't let him harm you!"

"What?" asked Hinata, surprised. "Ino-san-"

"Look," replied Ino, her voice serious," you have to stick with Gaara. The bastard got better only because of you. No matter what I can't get him back anymore so you have to make him happy."

"Ino-san," spoke Hinata, at a loss of words. It actually sounded like the blonde beauty was worried for her. Hinata could not help but give a small smile," A-arigatou."

"Hmph. I'm still not going to apologize for my words that day I left you alone with Gaara," remarked Ino, raising an eyebrow," because you can be better, Hinata-san. And Gaara seems better with you in the picture."

"I-ino-san…" Hinata lowered her gaze, surprised by the kind comments. Did Ino have feelings for Gaara? She did not need to hear those words. They were too good for someone like her. Shaking her head, Hinata bitterly smiled," N-no, it's not like that."

"You stutter too much," spoke Ino, "Have some backbone, girl." She placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. Raising an eyebrow, Ino grinned," It's Lord Uchiha, huh?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Ino continued to smile as she looked beyond Hinata, staring at the face of Uchiha Sasuke talking to Naruto and Gaara. The Uchiha's eyes were intense and it contrasted with his cold exterior. "I've never spoken to him face-to-face until today, but I always thought he was handsome. Tch, now he's hooking up with that bimbo, eh? I have to admit she's pretty. Don't you just think Lord Uchiha has those intense eyes that just grab onto you without letting you go. You know, their clan was known to have the reddest hues in their eyes whenever they fought in battle; but it was those onyx eyes that always seemed to astonish me; so pure in depth and haunting because you never know if you'll be able to escape."

"Are those eyes a signature of the Uchihas, Ino-san?" asked Hinata emptily, looking at the entrance doors to the party. Ino's words portrayed Sasuke's eyes so well, bringing heartache into Hinata just to listen to those words.

Ino nodded," Yeah. No one can be an Uchiha without those rare eyes."

_No one, _thought Hinata, affirming herself of the truth. _No one else in this room has those set of eyes. _

Both of her arms raised themselves to cover her chest. The crushed sensation inside of her was overwhelming Hinata that she could barely breathe in this atmosphere.

The tug was full of force and meaning that it took her by surprise. When she felt the hand grab her arm and pull her away from Ino, Hinata thought it was Gaara. Yet, the hand felt different. It was desperate and angry when Gaara earlier had been calm and content. As Hinata felt her body being forced out of the room, she looked up at the figure pulling her with him and her heart beat increased.

She followed him, as his hands pulled her out of the large room. Many vampires stared, but no one said a word. There was no commotion at all. Uchiha Sasuke was engaged. No one had to worry that he was pulling the arm of another female vampire out of the room. He was a high class vampire and would never bring shame tonight. Besides, to all these vampires, it made sense that such a lonely vampire would sooner or later marry. Their sympathies went out for the young Uchiha vampire.

The pain was increasing for Hinata as her eyes never left the back of his head. His spiky hair had been stylishly cut so that it framed his face very well and kept him looking handsome as ever. The only time she ever saw him this handsome was the day he took her to the beach. Memories of that day were crossing over to her mind as he continued to pull her down the candlelit halls.

She said nothing to him the whole time as they delved deeper into the dimly lit halls.

Therefore, she gasped as she felt pushed to the burgundy-colored wall forcefully. Strong hands dug into her bare shoulders, pushing her back painfully on the wall further. Her eyes, startled, she looked up at the only visible light glowing above them from a candle. Her eyes followed the light as it casted their shadows on the royal blue carpet beneath them.

The halls held an ambiance that should soothe the souls, but to Hinata it added fervor to the situation. Closing her eyes, she allowed his hands to stay on her shoulders.

"Hinata," he called out her name. There was ache in his voice and Sasuke wondered if Hinata could sense it.

Hinata did not bother to look up at him.

"Why are you here?" he asked, his voice straining to speak. "Answer me. You're not supposed to be here."

Hinata kept her eyes lowered as she fought back her tears.

"Uchiha-sama-"

"I'm not a stranger!" shouted Sasuke, his eyes in fury and his voice cruel. His eyes burned into Hinata's face," I am your brother!"

Hinata winced as another bruise was added to her pride. _Why lie? _

Turning to Sasuke, she shook her head," No. You are not."

Sasuke's eyes rose.

"I-I am not an Uchiha," spoke Hinata with certainty, "Or else I would have your eyes." The tears dripped down her cheeks. "Why did Uchiha-sama tell me lies?"

Sasuke stared at Hinata gapingly, as her tears piled onto her cheeks and down her chin.

His scent invaded Hinata's mind causing all sorts of emotions to conjure up in her: Love, loss, suffering, and joy. She did not want to feel anything for him, yet it was unstoppable. His blood was tantalizing and it made her mouth water for his blood. Her arms stood strictly to her sides, but her hands were clenching into fists—her nails digging into her skin.

Sasuke made her weak. He made her lose self-control so easily. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face as he leaned down to stare at her. _Stop_, she wanted him to stop tempting her. If only he knew her secret because it would make him release her instantly. He would be staring at her in disgust and leaving her alone to deal with her issues.

"Hinata," his voice was soothing, as he raised a hand to touch her face. Hinata's eyes widened as she felt his touch send a shiver down her body.

Hinata felt him propel her into his arms. He held her tightly. She could smell cologne from his shoulder. His frame enveloped her and she felt the warmth radiating from him. Her arms continued to remain by her side, untrusting of her body.

"You are mine. I will tell you anything for you to believe you are mine," he spoke coldly, as his eyes narrowed. "He cannot have you. I made you into a vampire."

Hinata's eyes widened and her arms rose to try and quickly push him away. Was he threatening her? Was he acknowledging his lies to her? However, Sasuke remained intact.

"U-Uchiha-sama," she begged," Please, let me go." She did not want to be in his arms anymore.

_Didn't I tell you to not come back, Hinata? Couldn't you realize it that day when they took you away that I did not want you to return? Foolish girl, _he thought to himself irritably. He released Hinata and she stumbled back on her feet as she moved back to rest on the wall.

Seeing her being touched by another male vampire annoyed him tonight. As he had watched her being pulled back by the temperamental red-head he had encountered in Tokyo months ago, Sasuke did not like that someone else was touching what was his vampire. He had sent Hinata away, but he never expected her to be the object of another's desire. He never wanted Hinata to be held by another vampire.

Just seeing Hinata with Gaara made him angry enough to break free of Sakura's hold and pull Hinata away from the party to speak to her alone and ask Hinata straightforwardly about her return to Tokyo.

"Y-you're not the Uchiha-sama I remember," spoke Hinata fearfully. Her eyes scanned his features—the dark smile, the evil intent in his eyes, and his hardened expression. She did not want to tell him her intentions of returning. It was not his business since he casted her off from his life long ago.

Sasuke's words were confusing Hinata. They contrasted with the day she was dragged away from the Uchiha mansion. How could she forget the feelings of anger and abandonment? How could she easily forgive the lies Sasuke and Sakura had told her when they seemed so sincere in the beginning?

After looking at his face, and knowing in her heart she continued to desire his blood, Hinata felt disgusted. Looking away from him, Hinata brought up her hand to cover her mouth. She was appalled with herself.

_I can't control myself, _thought Sasuke, seething. His words were acid burning into his mind as he continued to watch Hinata, the way her chest heaved heavily. _The heart that pumps your blood is calling me. _

"Have I changed?" Sasuke asked gravelly. He wanted to know what she thought of him after their years of being separated from each other.

Hinata nodded, her eyes apprehensive, "Yes. Uchiha-sama looks like he does not care."

Her words penetrated through him. Like he didn't care? Was she ignorant to his pain? To his loss? For twenty-five years he had thought about her endlessly. For twenty-five years, he told himself to accept the fact that it was his failure for letting her free to be safe.

_Damn woman, _he thought. Even though Hinata was a vampire, he would never forget that she had been a human—that he had taken away her fragile human life.

Hinata began to walk slowly away from him.

"You're right," replied Sasuke, his voice empty of emotion. "I truly don't care if I am engaged. It does not matter to me who I spend the rest of my damned life with." He followed after Hinata, his eyes never leaving her depressed form.

Hinata closed her eyes tightly. This was not the words she wanted to hear, especially from someone she cared deeply about. Her hands clenched into tighter fists. She turned around. Walking up to Sasuke she grabbed onto his jacket tightly.

"What happened to you, Onii-san?" she asked painfully, her eyes staring up at him in confusion," Why…why are you torturing yourself if you don't care? That's the worst, the worst you can do!"

_How can you expect me to be happy if you're like this?_ Thought Hinata achingly. Her eyes turned to his jacket, unable to look at him anymore after expressing her anger.

The hunger was returning. Her throat was dry and itchy. Her body was yearning for his blood tonight. She was so drawn to him that it frightened her badly. Right now, all Hinata wanted to do was cower in a corner and pray to get better. Pray that life would return back to normal.

Sasuke watched Hinata's display. His eyes lingered hungrily over her body. To have her in front of him now made him realize what he had missed for so long. It was painful to be near her, yet he considered it bliss to have her so upset because of him. He still had a power over her feelings.

Before, when he decided to drink animal blood, he wanted to reign over Hinata with a brotherly ambiance. But now, as his eyes raked over her body over and over—watching with intense lust in his eyes at the way she breathed hard—he knew such an intention was a waste. Now that he was drinking animal blood he wanted to be worth more to her. After all, her actions clearly showed him what she unmistakably wanted.

It was him. Hinata wanted Sasuke. His blood to be exact right now. Desperation was seeding onto him, swallowing rationality. Presently, he did not give a care that Hinata would be breaking a law by biting him. Sasuke would willingly present it to her.

_If _Hinata would admit she wanted him.

They were one and the same—two creatures who could never have the heart to kill one another, yet crave enough to want to draw pleasure from each other.

Sasuke slowly reached out his hand to touch Hinata's face. He approached her quietly and closed the gap between their two bodies. Feeling her smooth skin tickled his senses. Hinata continued to refuse to look up at him, but he could feel her body tension.

_This is the old you that I remember all too well, _thought Sasuke, his eyes dark in luster as he continued to stare at Hinata's facial expression, _The expression of a woman who hates me entirely with her heart. _

For now, he could only give her this answer.

"Things will never be the same, Hinata."

He was a damned creature—damned to crave this Hyuga; Damned to enter this devious game of love and torture.

_Now it's time for you to choose, Hinata. Do you wish to free me from this engagement? _He thought as his hand continued to remain gently on her face. His head pressed next to her dark lush hair.

_My decision is already clear. I can marry anyone, live forever with anyone if I cannot have you. I leave it up to you to determine what you truly desire. _

Oh, he was cruel. Unwilling to let Hinata know the whole truth, yet test her faith this way. Sasuke was truly playing the role most fitted for him—a devil in disguise.

"Let me go, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Hinata gently pried Sasuke away from her. Her snow-colored eyes staring at him seriously with a depth of sadness.

"I am Gaara-sama's servant. I returned to Tokyo to care for him," she spoke, emphasizing the 'care' in her words. She was not going to be manipulated this way. She could not trust Sasuke's words anymore. The pain was too real to trustingly believe in Lord Uchiha again.

Sasuke's hand shook, silently restraining them.

"I don't belong to you or anyone else. I will l-live my life as I choose," spoke Hinata, trying to stir up confidence in her declaration to him.

Such an incandescent dream she had been given by Sasuke. She was thankful for his concerns back then and the cherished memories he had created with her. But it was reality that such a wonderful dream had to end and a pity to find out her life as a vampire for twenty-five years had been a lie. A very beautiful lie for she had felt she truly related to Sasuke. Nothing could tear them away from each other as long as they were bound by an eternal bond in that lie.

_I love him, _she thought painfully, staring into his onyx orbs that were at a loss. _It is easier to love him this way than to have to face the big obstacles that will stand in his way because of me. _

"I hate you," Hinata said strongly, "I hate you so much." Her eyes bore into Sasuke, invoking anger at him. The horror was the web of deception that had been played upon her was what she was now playing onto Sasuke.

She felt very selfish. Hinata was going to live this beautiful lie alone so the pain would disappear someday. Just as Gaara's scar had been created to erase his pain; her wish to remain oblivious to Sasuke's emotions would be a desire to erase hers.

* * *


	14. Imperfect Souls

Chapter 14:

**Imperfect Souls**

The Hyuga headquarters relocated after the deaths of their acclaimed leader, Hyuga Hiashi, his wife Hinoto, and their youngest daughter Hanabi.

The revered Hyuga clan, whose battles with the vampires of Japan raged for centuries, never forgot the horrific night. Half of their people had been slaughtered. Their bodies mutilated across the ground. Worse was the news media reported the scene as a tragic mass suicide. Tragic, it was; but, mass suicide it was clearly not.

In order to conceal the secrecy of vampires in Japan, the remaining Hyugas who survived were forced to wager the honor of their dead loved ones in the name of duty. Bound by the vampire hunter code, they could never release information of the existence of actual vampires. As life continued, the Hyugas existed in order to seek revenge for the loss of their people—to fight for the purpose of human peace and order. To kill willingly for their deceased leader and his family.

Thirty seven years have passed since their heiress' kidnap. Hyuga Hinata was likely dead.

Her life was as good as gone the moment Uchiha Sasuke seized her from the clan. For years they tried to locate him, but he hid perfectly from their eyes. Whatever concealment had been pulled over the Hyugas, it was now too late to continue searching for the lost heiress.

There was no way Hyuga Hinata had lived this long.

Thus, the Hyuga Elders were shocked to hear the surprising news from one of their prized hunters that 'Hinata' had been uttered by the Uchiha vampire. Hanabi was still young—no less a twenty year old. Training his daughter for much of her life, Neji made sure she realized how lucky she had been to live through the ordeal. To hear the news of what she had gained from her battle with the Uchiha was also an unexpected gain.

"He spoke a name I have not heard of before, Father."

Neji looked up from his bowl of rice and stared at Hanabi. When his Uncle Hiashi and his family passed away, Neji was coronated as the next leader of the Hyuga clan. With thirty-seven years that have passed, forty-five year old Neji had successfully mastered the Byakugan and his share of killing vampires. His eyes slowly turned to Hanabi's bandaged arms which had been efficiently healing for a month due to their ancient medical techniques.

The two ate dinner before Hanabi would leave for tonight's raid. A Hyuga maid dressed in a traditional brown yukata stood by the rice door of the room ready for any instructions.

"You must respect the name, Hanabi," said Neji seriously. "It is the name of your aunt—the real heiress to the Hyuga clan."

Hanabi frowned," I had no idea at all Father. Why now? Why did you hide her name? All I knew was that I had an aunt named Hanabi whom you named me after."

Neji continued eating, placing rice into his mouth as he chewed. He could feel the intense stare of his daughter looking at him. Her gaze was just as fierce as his. It was a shame her mother had passed away after giving birth to her. Yet, he had given his daughter the name of Hanabi because of the death of his youngest cousin. It pained him to look at the sight of her dead body. Subsequently Neji swore that night to give his future daughter the honor of bearing the beautiful name. Hatred had burned in his eight year old eyes that a vampire had done this out of spite—no less an _Uchiha. _How disgusting.

Therefore, the attack that was to take place tonight at Uchiha Sasuke's engagement party would be their greatest attack in the last fifty years. They would soon wreak havoc tonight. The Hyugas had found something precious to take away from the Uchiha vermin; his fiance.

After all the Hyugas had lost, nothing could deter them from this path.

* * *

Hinata's words burned into Sasuke.

She hated him. He could feel it as her intense gaze lingered.

Sasuke wanted her to stop looking at him with that expression of loathing. He approached her again, but stopped once Hinata took a step back.

"Hinata."

He called out to her once more. He had her in his grasps. Yet, she was so far away. It was like the human Hinata had returned. As the silence pervaded, Sasuke's expression changed. A small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Do you really hate me?" he questioned bitterly. His eyes narrowed into a glare, with his hands strictly resting at his sides. Her word had been spoken, but was it really in her heart to only hate him? After all, Hinata had yet to find out the _whole _truth.

Hinata nodded; her face serious.

Sasuke looked away disbelievingly and began to move towards Hinata again. Hinata's eyes widened from Sasuke's sudden movements and she quickly wrapped her arms over her upper body.

"S-stop!" she exclaimed, tightly closing her eyes. She did not want to see what he would do to her.

His calloused hands touched her face.

_If this is how you want to play, Hinata, I'll play along, _thought Sasuke, as he stared gently at Hinata's features. Her skin felt soft to his touch—so familiar, yet so new at the same time. Even though she had spent much of her youth with him, he was still not accustomed to feeling her skin. Hinata was always beyond his reach, even now, as his body tingled with her face in his hands. Her skin was addicting. Fear was visibly in her expression. Being a 375 year old vampire, Sasuke could easily verify that hate was not the only emotion resonant in Hinata's system. There were other…emotions...he could detect, and she was afraid to express them in his presence.

It was clear to Sasuke that Hinata was trying to run away from him. Just like before when she had committed suicide.

Already, Hinata was acting ignorant to his pleas for her. He could see it in her eyes and the way she cringed when he approached her. She was going to reject the love and care he gave her. In any way possible, Hinata was not going to acknowledge his existence.

Yet Sasuke continued to touch her like this.

Sasuke was no fool. He knew what rejection was. Yet, it only increased his lust for her. Hinata was so delicate—extremely weak to confront her feelings. She had no idea the effect this had over him. He loved seeing Hinata suffer because it only confirmed the deep power he had over her; the best way he knew to get a reaction from her.

_No one will make you suffer besides me, _thought Sasuke, his eyes scanning her. _No one else shall hurt you. _

Sasuke released his hold on Hinata's face and quickly she fled from him.

_Don't cry anymore, _Hinata ordered herself. She was running. She wiped her face with her hands. Turning the corner, she looked back to see if she was being followed by Sasuke.

No one behind her.

Relieved, Hinata looked forward and felt her heart beat rapid to escape from his grasp. She was afraid of Sasuke. Never, in her life, would she had considered feeling this anxiety around him. She had bravely stood up to him—telling him terrible words that were growing in her heart like weeds. Tremors began to form in Hinata as she continued up the halls to the party.

Seeing his display of darkness was a truly horrible sight. And feeling her own darkness spread like a disease weathered Hinata's control. But pulling herself from Sasuke, Hinata had succeeded in keeping her secret hidden.

Sasuke stood alone in the hallway. He stared at the carpeted floor. His fingers wet.

Did she realize what had occurred while she had been with him in these last moments?

_Your tears are gone, _he thought, having wiped them away with his fingers.

* * *

"For the last time, Gaara, she'll return," said Naruto. His hands holding tightly onto Gaara's shoulders.

The gazes from the guests grew in increasing curiosity. Naruto knew jokes would not save them this time. The vampires were waiting for a reaction to arise from his hot-blooded friend. They wanted action. Just like Gaara, they were curious to see how Lord Uchiha and Hinata would arrive back to the engagement party.

Even Naruto knew it would be disrespectful to follow after Lord Uchiha and Hinata. All he could do was tame Gaara's temper.

Gaara tried to pry himself away from Naruto's hold, but a part of him wanted to be held back. Even Gaara understood the social hierarchy of the vampire system. Who knew what would have happened if he were to strike the Uchiha vampire. Most likely, imprisonment or physical punishment.

Naruto turned his gaze back to where Hinata had stood and stared into the eyes of Yamanaka Ino. They locked gaze. Embarrassed, Ino quickly walked away.

Naruto smiled. So Ino was still flushed when around him, eh? Naruto released a small chuckle, causing Gaara's eyebrows to rise.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Gaara angrily, turning his head slightly back.

"Nothing," replied Naruto nonchalantly.

Tired of being held back, Gaara growled. He also noticed the attention they were getting from the vampires of this room. This was not good. Gaara disliked this attention.

"Let go, Naruto. I won't do anything," replied Gaara, irritated.

Naruto released his friend and Gaara remained composed to Naruto's complete relief. Gaara stretched his arms before him. He ignored the looks the vampires continued to give him.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. _So no one know cares how arrogant and stuck-up Sasuke used to be? _Thought Naruto, _Or rather, he still is. _"No one here won't do a damn thing about Sasuke."

Fixing his tie, Gaara eyed the entrance of the party. He was still waiting for Hinata to appear through those doors. "What _can_ we do?"

"Damn it all. Why the hell would he take Hinata?" questioned Naruto, tilting his head. He turned his attention to the pink-haired beauty. Sakura had been standing five feet away from them, looking worried also," Miss Sakura, do you know why?"

The whole time Sakura bit her lip in disbelief. After being asked the question, she directed her attention to the blonde man. She quickly changed her ill attitude into one of composure by releasing a smile," I don't think we need to worry."

"What?!" exclaimed Naruto outrageously, though he kept his voice to a minimum low. It would be rude to blatantly yell out his distaste of Lord Uchiha's behavior. _For God's sake, your fiancé just ran off with my friend's girl! _

Gaara watched Sakura. She looked indeed composed, but he saw the edges of her mouth tighten.

"B-but," began Naruto, "Why?"

Sakura chuckled. She turned her attention to Gaara," I'm sorry, but I saw you talking to Hinata earlier. How do you know her?"

Gaara cleared his throat before answering," She lives with me." His eyes narrowed. _This female is angry_ _even though she smiles. _

"Really?" asked Sakura in surprise. Her voice lowered in speculation," Are you two _lovers_?"

Gaara's eyes twitched as he became uncomfortable with the question," No." His reply was blunt and sharp. Whoever this female was, she was indeed nosy. His voiced turned harsh. "How do you know Hinata?"

Sakura chuckled," Hinata used to live with Lord Uchiha and me before-"Sakura covered her mouth pretending to hide her shock," Oops. I should not speak any more. Please excuse me. I have to tend to my other guests also. Do enjoy the party." She bowed halfway to Naruto and Gaara before walking away in poise.

Immediately, Sakura's composed face disappeared. She pursed her lips as her expression turned angry. _Idiots…how can you speak to me so rudely huh? I hope you live with that suspicion. After all, if Hinata really is loyal to Sasuke, she would never tell you of her relation to him. _

Sakura had been shocked to see Hinata enter the engagement party. Yet, it had been easy fooling the petty girl with Sakura's concern. But once Sasuke dragged her away, Sakura felt rage boil within her body. How dare he embarrass her in front of so many vampires. By now, Hinata must have discovered Sasuke was not her biological brother.

_Hinata must be feeling betrayed by us, _thought Sakura delightfully_._ Most likely, Hinata would want to sever communication with Sasuke. _After all, how could she love Lord Uchiha after what we've done? _

Flying solo as she greeted the guests, she noticed Kabuto watching her from the stage. Sakura smiled and he smiled back at her.

_Kabuto must have noticed Hinata enter the room, too, _she thought. The two would need to talk about this issue.

Naruto continued to ogle after Sakura's cool demeanor. Gaara noticed his friend's lustful gaze and grabbed Naruto's shoulder to turn him around.

"Keep looking at her like that and you'll get pummeled by the Uchiha," muttered Gaara warningly. His friend had no boundaries when it came to female vampires. Gaara could not help but be reminded of himself. His eyes looked around at the various female vampires—many he dated and shared his bed. They all gave him glances, many hateful or still interested. Gaara turned away from them.

"Tch. I could say the same to you by the way your ex-girlfriends are looking at ya," replied Naruto sarcastically. He gave a small wave to several of the female vampires sitting and standing across the large room. He made small remarks to Gaara while some of the females intensified their glares or even waved back.

"Tch, Baka," Gaara muttered, releasing his hold on a laughing Naruto.

Gaara's eyes scanned the room for any sign of Hinata and finally caught sight of Hinata standing by the entrance. Her face seemed perfectly fine without any worry as she also scanned the room. The Uchiha was not with her; relief flooded into Gaara as he walked over to her.

But someone had already gotten to her.

Gaara stopped. His body grew cold and his face loss all emotion of relief. A group had started to form around Hinata. Vampires from children to adults surrounded her. But the figure that caught his attention to his utter hate was Lady Sayori dressed in an elegant violet kimono with white butterflies at the hem of her kimono and sleeves. Her long brown hair was in a bun and she embraced Hinata.

Gaara grit his teeth.

* * *

The return of music lessened Hinata's worries. She entered the party and everything inside looked the same as before. No one seemed curious about her return. Several vampires turned to look at her, but with Sasuke's absence, they lost immediate interest.

Hinata sighed in relief as she searched for Gaara. She was going to fib something for him to believe she could not stay here any longer. Rude as it was, Hinata did not feel comfortable being at the party any longer. By the Council's orders, she was not to have any contact with Sasuke. Thus, if the Council were here, they would be very angry.

"Hinata-neesan!"

Hinata's eyes widened as she felt the embrace of a boy. Her eyes looked down and her face softened in delight.

"Katsuya!" she exclaimed and her arms reached down to embrace him.

"Hinata-san!" exclaimed other voices.

Hinata looked up and saw several of the children from Lady Sayori's boardinghouse approach her.

"Minami! Shin! Tetsuya! Chisato!" exclaimed Hinata, calling out their names as they each took a turn to hug her. This time, as the light tears poured out from Hinata's eyes, she was overjoyed. An ache in her heart after seeing them again returned. "How are all of you?"

"Great!"

"You look beautiful, Hinata-san!"

"I never expected you to look stylish!"

"Momma wouldn't let me wear a dress like yours!"

Hinata blushed. Yet she continued to smile in front of the children. They had all grown so well and looked handsomely and beautifully wonderful.

"Hinata-san, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Hinata's eyes rose and immediately the children separated from her. Staring at the regal vampire before her, Hinata bowed to Lady Sayori.

"My lady," said Hinata politely," I am pleased to see you again." Standing straight again, Hinata smiled. Memories of her good stay at the boardinghouse filled her mind. Even though things had never been perfectly happy at the boardinghouse, Hinata realized how much she missed the simple life she had lived with these vampires.

Lady Sayori walked to Hinata, absorbing the stares of many of the vampires in the room who had stopped what they were doing to look at the interesting scene.

Lady Sayori opened her arms wide and embraced Hinata. Stunned, Hinata remained stationary. But Lady Sayori's embrace caused unexpected emotions to arise in Hinata. It had been awhile since someone had comforted her and to receive it from her former mistress, Hinata was touched. Hinata slowly raised her arms to hug Lady Sayori. Lady Sayori was a regal vampire and never had she hugged Lady Sayori before. This was a deep honor.

"My dear, how is he treating you?" whispered Lady Sayori softly.

Hinata answered softly," Good."

Lady Sayori closed her eyes in acknowledgment," Wonderful. I knew I could trust you." She released Hinata and smiled.

Hinata's eyes roamed passed Lady Sayori and her eyes immediately widened. Behind Lady Sayori, Maki and the rest of the females stood dressed in elegant kimonos. They all smiled at her.

"Hello Hinata," replied Maki shyly.

Hinata bit her lip, unable to retain her happiness. Just when everything seemed like it would turn into disaster Hinata was quickly overwhelmed with happiness at meeting her companions again. She quickly walked over to Maki, knowing that Maki and the other caregivers were to maintain a poised and controlled manner in the presence of other vampires. Therefore, Hinata took the initiative to act first.

She hugged Maki and quickly Maki returned the hug.

"My dear friend," replied Maki softly.

Hinata smiled.

She released Maki and hugged the other female caregivers as well. They all looked the same—still beautiful and attentive to Lady Sayori and the children.

"So this is where you were, huh?" smiled Takara.

"Hinata, you look beautiful!" exclaimed Umeko, pushing up her glasses.

"I think you look better in a kimono," remarked Izumi brazenly.

Hinata chuckled as Natsuko nudged Izumi warningly. She thanked her companions kindly. Lady Sayori excused herself to chat with the other vampires in the room. The caregivers continued to ask Hinata questions. However, Hinata avoided the ones asking why she had come to Tokyo. Hinata worried it would make the atmosphere awkward.

The children soon gathered around Hinata again—asking her about how life was in Tokyo. To ease their constant questions, Hinata directed everyone to a table where they could all chat. As Hinata related her experience with the snow that had appeared in Tokyo a few weeks ago, many grew jealous. This year, Lady Sayori had been unable to have them play in the snow because of the recent blizzards near the boardinghouse.

As Hinata listened to the children's stories, she realized Maki and the caregivers became silent. They continued to stand during the conversation. Relieved from her duties as a caregiver, Hinata suddenly realized the high restrictions placed upon Lady Sayori's caregivers. No one spoke very much and remained affixed on the children's welfare. Hinata felt uncomfortable to continue easily in her conversation with the children. She wished Maki and the others were allowed to chat with them casually together.

"Oh look, it's him!" squealed Izumi suddenly which surprised Hinata. Knowing Izumi, Izumi only reacted when there was a male vampire nearby.

But as she turned to look at whom Izumi pointed at, Hinata's surprise disappeared. Her head turned back to Maki and the female caregivers. Each of them were blushing as they remained transfixed at the sight of Uchiha Sasuke entering the party.

"Congratulations, Lord Uchiha!" the caregivers suddenly chimed in together excitedly. They bowed together like a horde of fan girls. Furthermore Hinata stood up with the children and bowed to Sasuke. No one seemed to notice Hinata's unease.

Sasuke stopped and turned to his right to stare at the group of children and females. He bowed his head to them. His eyes lingered on Hinata longer than the rest.

"Thank you," he replied politely. "Please enjoy tonight." And he walked away. Sasuke surmised them to be with Lady Sayori by the way the female caregivers were dressed in kimonos and the large number of children present.

As he continued toward Sakura who was chatting with a group of male vampires, his mind clicked at the image he saw of Hinata sitting with them. He stopped in his tracks as he relayed the image he had just witnessed.

_Had Hinata been serving under Lady Sayori this whole time? That cannot be, _thought Sasuke. It did not make sense. He had seen Lady Sayori numerous times in the last twenty-five years, but never had she mentioned Hinata. Why hide it if she knew his feelings for Hinata?

"Uchiha-sama, your future bride is very beautiful." Lady Sayori's comment surprised Sasuke, but he hid his surprise under a cold expression. Sasuke turned to his right and found Lady Sayori smiling up at him.

In a polite gesture, Sasuke took Lady Sayori's hand and pressed his lips to it. He bowed to her to show his deep respect.

"Lady Sayori, thank you for coming. It is not very often that I see your children or your caregivers together with you," he replied coldly. He purposefully ignored her earlier comment and released her hand.

"I believe when the event is important, my children should come and witness the spectacle when they can. Uchiha-sama is announcing his engagement officially tonight—our greatest protector yet," she said with elegance. "Uchiha-sama does not know how happy I am."

Sasuke did not return a smile. He sensed something different about her.

He looked up and saw several vampires staring at them both. Lady Sayori was still an active vampire, though she did not wield the strong influence as a council member. The vampires were curious to hear the conversation.

"I'm afraid many are becoming nosier about my business."

Lady Sayori chuckled melodically," I should expect so and you've mastered the art of 'whispering.' Uchiha-sama is going to change history. The Uchiha Clan will be rebuilt. Everyone is curious as to how the community will change. A new generation of Uchihas will be born; all of whom will inherit your grace, intelligence, and undoubtedly your fiance's beauty."

"Are you insulting me?"

"No, not at all," replied a stunned Lady Sayori.

"Why did you take in Hinata?" asked Sasuke. "And never once told me?"

Lady Sayori returned her familiar smile; her face not at all affected by the direct question," Uchiha-sama knows better than to break the rules. It is forbidden for you to meet her at any leisurely request. Why should she be of Uchiha-sama's concern? Uchiha-sama left her. Is it really right for me to tell you how happy Hinata-san was at the prospect of seeing her older brother when I told her to return to Tokyo? She tried to conceal it, but you know how perceptive we older vampires can be."

"Why did you not say anything?" asked Sasuke edgily. "You are not the type to hold onto rules forever, my lady."

"Hinata-san serves my son Gaara now. Not Uchiha-sama anymore," answered Lady Sayori kindly. "And she does a very good job. I have taken a glance at my son and he seems changed."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes," I never knew Lady Sayori to be so vindictive." How…how could she smile so deceivingly in front of him? He could see the anger and hatred sewn into her eyes.

"I love my family, Uchiha-sama. Without them, I will die. I am sure Uchiha-sama can relate to this and understand me," she spoke gently. "So please…love your fiancé…and know that family is the most precious thing to anyone. Without it, we lose the most truly important thing in our life; an honorable reason to live for."

Sasuke watched as Lady Sayori bowed to him one more time and walked away. His eyes stared at her back. Lady Sayori's words had been thoughtful, much too thoughtful. He turned his attention back on Hinata who continued to smile with the vampires around her.

_Were you really happy Hinata? Without me, did you feel happier than you had ever felt before? _

This was the first time he had seen so many vampires around Hinata—caring for her and smiling with her.

He was intolerable of the joy she gained through others. He believed Hinata could never be happy in this world unless he was there to guide her. He had never felt as jealous as when it involved Hinata; that he could not make her feel safe in his arms and make her smile all the time. All he could give her were tears and pain.

Did he really enjoy it when she suffered because of him or was that his own excuse to make her feel an emotion towards him? Was it because he knew Hinata could never truly be happy with him?

Sasuke turned his back from the scene he had observed guardedly. He smirked—a tactic to cover his pain. He still held no regrets. The day he killed Hinata's parents and sister was a day he felt his revenge come alive. And the promise he made to himself—to finish what he started—would leech off him for eternity.

_Even though we are forced apart from each other, we have our memories of the beach together. _

"Lord Uchiha," called Sakura, walking up to him.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Sasuke turned to Sakura. Automatically the edges of his lips rose a bit—fooling him and the rest of the vampires here in this room of his inner torment.

Sasuke held out his hand to her.

Sakura grabbed his hand and he pulled her into an embrace. Surprised, she hugged him back.

"Were you lonely?" Sasuke whispered darkly.

"What? You're talking too low, Lord Uchiha," whispered back Sakura. Her face blushing as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said again, a bit louder for her to hear.

Sakura smiled and pressed her face in his shoulder, taking in his scent, as she shook her head," No. I'm sorry. Besides, you've never apologized before."

Sasuke smirked. It was easy to hide his feelings.

"Let's get started."

Sakura nodded and pulled away from Sasuke. Holding his hand, the engaged couple walked toward the stage to begin the procession.

* * *

"Would you like a drink before we begin?" asked a waiter, holding a tray of glasses with red liquid inside.

"What's that?" asked Kira, the young vampire boy.

"Blood."

"Oh, I want some!" exclaimed the children.

The waiter handed each one a glass as they drank its content.

Hinata watched as Katsuya, who sat beside her, looked at his glass.

Hinata peered over him and thinly smiled," What's wrong, Katsuya?"

"I…I'm still not used to it like the others," replied Katsuya. His voice low. He turned his face away from Hinata. "Hinata-neesan probably thinks I'm a coward."

Hinata shook her head," Never. You don't have to drink it."

Katsuya nodded, pushing the glass aside.

"Thank you everyone. As a member of the Vampire Protection Unit, it is my honor to be MCing tonight's special event. My name is Yakushi Kabuto and I am deeply happy for my lord, Uchiha Sasuke, who has chosen a beautiful bride-to-be. Let's give a hand to this wonderful couple."

Everyone clapped their hands.

"Now, as you know, we have an ensemble of events tonight. The Council will be joining us later. Speeches will be given and eating and dancing are going to occur. Let us enjoy ourselves tonight, shall we?"

Everyone applauded.

Hinata's eyes widened. The Council was coming? Her eyes quickly looked around for Gaara. If the children and caregivers saw her with him, they would be suspicious and might even despise Lady Sayori. Her snow-colored eyes continued for Gaara anxiously as Kabuto continued to speak.

"Lord Uchiha and his fiancé wish to say a few words."

The crowd applauded along with Hinata who absentmindedly followed. Her head turned left and right searching for him. And when she was about to give up, she suddenly felt his intense gaze on her. Gaara sat far off from her along with Naruto and three other females.

Hinata gulped. He was staring at her with those intense icy blue eyes. He did not look angry, which relieved Hinata immensely. And his eyes did not look troubled either, so he was not bothered by her sitting with the children and Lady Sayori's caregivers. Gaara looked away from Hinata, shifting his attention to Kabuto. Hinata looked up and saw Sasuke approach the microphone stand.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming."

His voice paused as applaud erupted.

His eyes scanned the area as he continued his speech.

"Many of you I know and remember," continued Sasuke; these were the familiar faces of mourning vampires he had visited. Vampires who had lost their dear ones. "For your undying support, please watch over us."

_Know? Remember?_ Hinata wondered curiously. As she looked around the room, everyone was smiling at him—rejoicing at his speech: His vow to protect all vampires. Yet, Hinata detected immense loneliness in his words.

To Hinata, his words meant giving up his life for the sake of them all. It meant sacrificing his enjoyment for the sake that those around him would live meaningfully and peacefully. It was these words that caused everyone invited tonight to believe in Sasuke, the leader of the VPU. A unit Hinata had just recently come to know.

_This is the Onii-san I rarely saw home because he worked endlessly in tire. The Onii-san I…_Hinata lowered her head, _respect and love. _She had not forgotten what she told herself months ago.

_If you smile more like that because I am gone, then I will forget what you threw away._

But after tonight's 'reunion' with Sasuke, her heart fell deeper in ache and longing. This was not the results she had wanted. Even though she was hurt, it was not because Sasuke had abandoned her—that matter was a fact she had come to already accept.

Instead, the source of her agony now laid in the lies regarding her ties to Sasuke, confirming how little she had come to know about Sasuke. How easily she had lived in his care and ignored the little signs he was suffering from something he could not tell her.

Tonight, a sense of true sadness had been given to her. The only family she knew had been a sham. But tonight was not about her. Tonight was Sasuke's and Sakura's night. The happy, joyous celebration of their engagement.

Even in the beginning of Hinata's awakening, she had a strong feeling Sakura was an important figure in Sasuke's life. There was no other explanation to account for Sakura's settlement in the Uchiha mansion.

"Good evening, everyone, my name is Haruno Sakura. I am delighted to see many vampires here tonight. I would like to extend my gratitude to the Council who accepted me as a fledgling. As Lord Uchiha's bride-to-be I will cherish our memories together. Please support us in the future."

Hinata applauded with everyone.

"_If you protect your family, Hinata, than I will protect my love for Master Uchiha."_

_Yes, that's right, _thought Hinata as she watched Sakura wrap her arms around Sasuke's. A smile graced Sakura's pretty face. There was pure bliss in her expression. As Hinata switched her attention to Sasuke, she could see his expression remain stagnantly the same. However, as Hinata lowered her gaze to the engaged couple's connected arms, she could feel a sense of matrimony already arising within the two vampires. _If I protect my family, Sakura will protect Onii-san. She'll give him what he needs. _

Her eyes watched as Kabuto took the lead and encouraged the engaged couple to kiss. Hinata could hear the fusses of the children around her. She could hear Maki and the rest of the females around her squeal in delight. Yet, Hinata watched in silence.

The couple closed their eyes and moved their faces close to each other. The room grew quiet as the two shared their first kiss in front of a large crowd.

_I hate you, Onii-san, for hiding the truth from me. So smile, Onii-san. Smile so I can forget. _

* * *

"You're leaving?" asked Naruto, eating his plate of spaghetti. An hour had passed and food was being delivered by the waiters and waitresses hired tonight. Naruto had taken his plate eagerly and began eating diligently. Dancing was encouraged on the dance floor next to the stage and many vampires had already begun to ask for a partner to dance.

Gaara stood up, leaving his empty plate beside Naruto.

"The reason I came late was because of tonight's security for the engagement party," said Gaara quietly. It had been an awkward table with intense flirtations from the three females. Naruto had responded back with crude jokes and innuendos during their eating. Gaara had strong inclinations to vomit his food at the sight of his ghastly friend as he remained silent. "Half of the unit have been ordered to guard the building. I've been ordered to do so." The other half of the VWU retained regular patrol around Japan along with half of the VPU patrolling Japan to resume the usual duties as well.

Several of the VWU members got up from their seats to leave. They had been ordered to patrol the area where the building stood and carefully watch for any hunters or mischievous vampires thwarting to wreck the party. Under the Council's demands, security was to be extra tight outside. No one was to be allowed inside the building without an invitation.

Before leaving, Gaara turned to Naruto," Watch over Hinata." Gaara decided not to inform Hinata. She was too busy enjoying her time with 'the others.'

Naruto nodded," Hai, Hai."

"Where are you going, Gaara-sama?" asked one of the female vampires, looking up from her meal. "Can we come?"

Gaara ignored them and walked off.

"He's so rude!"

"No ladies, he's taken," answered Naruto, with his mouth slightly full," See her? She's his mate!" His hand pointed to Hinata sitting with a bunch of kids and females.

The three females turned their heads," Eh? Her?" They each turned to Naruto—looked at the blonde's state, and sighed in disgust.

"We're leaving!" they sulked simultaneously.

"What? C'mon, I don't mind having you all to myself!" exclaimed Naruto, dropping his fork. But the three females stalked off.

Sighing, Naruto shoved his plate away.

"Damn," he muttered. Now he was alone.

"Have some decent manners!" snapped Ino, throwing a napkin at Naruto's face.

A smile formed on Naruto's lips. "Hey, you." He took the napkin away from his face and wiped his mouth.

Ino plopped a seat next to him. Crossing her arms, she glared at him," I pity you. That's why I'm here."

Naruto chuckled," Sure."

Ino raised an eyebrow," If you're so worried, why don't you join the VWU again, Naruto?" She could tell from his expression that he was worried.

Naruto wiped his mouth and held onto the napkin tightly.

"I don't want to," he replied sharply, his eyes focused on his plate.

Ino became silent, but her eyes observed the table on the stage where Lord Uchiha sat with his fiancé Sakura.

"Look, Naruto."

Naruto glanced up at Ino to see her concerned expression. Naruto followed her stare and saw Uchiha Sasuke rise from his seat. He was talking to the silver-haired man named Kabuto. Naruto raised his eyebrow at seeing Kabuto. It had been years since he had seen him and Naruto still did not trust the silver-haired vampire. After a minute, Kabuto approached the microphone stand.

"Excuse me, everyone. To our dismay, the Council will not be able to appear tonight. However, they send their best wishes to Lord Uchiha and Lady Sakura," exclaimed Kabuto cheerfully.

"Uh-oh," remarked Ino worriedly. Getting up from her seat, her eyes grew more concerned.

Naruto stood up from his seat also.

"Damn," Naruto muttered," Something's gone wrong."

Immediately, looking around, he could see the atmosphere of the party change. Everyone's faces were confused, but some were more frightened then others. Many were already starting to get up and leave.

"What's going on, Naruto? It does not make sense for the Council to cancel so suddenly," said Ino, her voice becoming nervous. "After all, didn't they help plan this?" Everyone knew how important Lord Uchiha was to the Council.

"Shit, Ino, get out of here," said Naruto hurriedly. He turned his attention to Ino and quickly grabbed her shoulders," You have to leave with Hinata, got it?"

Ino's face grew worried," But the others…"

"I could just be making a mistake," spoke Naruto," and I could be saying a stupid thing right now, but I have a bad feeling. Do you understand Ino? You need to get away with Hinata!"

Ino bit her lip. She never saw Naruto this worried very often. From all her years of knowing him, she knew Naruto was a skilled vampire. He was a great fighter in the VWU, even considered to be a top contender to take the chief position after White Fang. But when he suddenly left, it angered the Council along with everyone else in the VWU. Ino remembered that day—when she had broken up with him and tried to get Gaara back as her boyfriend.

"How about you?" asked Ino.

Naruto smirked," Me? Are you worried 'bout me, Ino?"

Ino blushed. "You don't call me Ino-chan, anymore."

Naruto laughed, his hands tightening around Ino's shoulders. "That's because you're not like the others."

Ino bit her lip," You're going to stay and help even though the Council disapproves of you."

Naruto nodded," You know me, Ino."

Ino nodded," I'll take Hinata with me."

Naruto watched as Ino headed over to Hinata. The two were talking now. Quickly and calmly as possible, Naruto headed toward the stage.

He needed to speak with Sasuke.

* * *

"Is something wrong?" asked Sakura, getting up from her seat. Sasuke had not touched his plate nor drank the glasses of blood.

Sasuke was talking to Kabuto again and some of the vampires from the VPU had arrived as well.

"We discovered the first bodies hidden in the bushes 75 kilometers from here."

"So far, the bodies we've discovered in the surrounding area have been twenty. All were vampires."

"But we suspect there could be many more."

"Did you identify them?" asked Sasuke, his eyes wary.

"No. They had no identification on them."

"My lord, I request that everyone evacuate the building," said Kabuto. "Even the Council has canceled their plan to come."

Sasuke looked at his guests intently. They all seemed to have worried expressions. Yet, as some were leaving, others continued to remain seated and talk to each other.

"What else?" asked Sasuke, turning back to his subordinates.

"We believe Hyuga hunters may be behind this. Each body displayed several deep impacts to their limbs."

Sasuke's eyes widened. The Hyuga Gentle Fist technique.

Sakura walked over to join in the conversation.

"Hyuga?" asked a male voice.

The group turned their head towards Naruto, standing near them with a confused expression.

"Naruto…" growled Sasuke. "This is none of your business."

"It is, especially since we used to train together under Kakashi-sensei," remarked Naruto with a bothered expression. "Now tell me what Hyugas have to do with this." Unafraid, he stepped closer into the circle. Naruto knew he was stronger than most vampires on the VWU and VPU. And Sasuke knew it, too.

"Leave, that's all I need you to do," said Sasuke harshly. The blonde dobe annoyed him. Naruto was the only peer who had ever defeated Sasuke in a dual. It lasted several days, and in the end, it was Naruto's damn persistence that gave him victory over Sasuke.

"Yeah right, Sasuke. You need me if things go terribly wrong," spoke Naruto," I don't care about the Council. I can take any punishment they give. Unlike you, I don't have my reputation to uphold."

Sasuke smirked with revulsion," Annoying bastard."

"You idiot, show some manners!" snapped Sakura.

"Are we forgetting about the important issue at hand?" asked Kabuto curiously. Turning to Sasuke," Naruto is right, my lord. We may need his help if the Hyugas are planning an all out attack on this building."

Sasuke pondered for a solution quietly. The tight security tonight from half of his VPU and VWU was meant to prevent this. Yet, it did not surprise Sasuke to suspect Hyuga hunters behind the assault.

"Shinta, gather fifteen others from our forces and have them start evacuating the guests. I will stake out the building with the others. We must make sure the halls are safe to guide our guests," remarked Sasuke. His eyes intently observed the room for any oddities. Even though twenty bodies had been found, there had been no attack from the Hyugas so far. The circumstances brewed suspicion and caution.

"Lord Uchiha, what do I do?" asked Sakura worriedly. Her eyes looked up at Sasuke, clinging to his tuxedo tightly.

"Kabuto will escort you. Leave," ordered Sasuke, looking down at Sakura.

Sakura nodded, her face lowered. "You must come back."

Sasuke raised a hand to touch Sakura's shoulder; however, unable to assure her, he returned his hand to his side, forming it into a fist.

"Go," Sasuke ordered once again to the female he would be pledging his devotion to in the future.

Sakura left with Kabuto following after her.

"Geez, you could at least kiss her goodbye," remarked Naruto, raising an eyeborw. _The whole scene looked awkward._

Sasuke glared at Naruto," Shut up." He quickly walked to the microphone," Everyone, evacuate. My subordinates will be arriving shortly to lead you out of the building."

By now the calm setting had turned fervent. Vampires around were standing up and preparing to leave.

"Let's go," ordered Sasuke, heading in the direction Sakura and Kabuto had taken that was a back entrance of the party.

"Alright!" exclaimed Naruto, pushing up the sleeves of his tuxedo. "It's been awhile since I've put myself in a fight."

"Tch," smirked Sasuke.

But it was the scream that caused their confidence to end. Halting in their tracks, Naruto and Sasuke turned to the area of the guests. Immediately, three vampires had been decapitated. Blood gushed out from their bodies.

"What the hell?" hissed Naruto. "Don't tell me-"

"They're in here; somewhere," muttered Sasuke cautiously. His eyes scanned the areas and suddenly he saw them. All of them now had taken off their waiter guises. The wigs, the eye contacts, and the clothes came off, as Hyuga hunters in their full form and glory began slaughtering as many vampires they could within sight.

_They killed the hired waiters and waitresses, _thought Sasuke, fuming. The scent from the previous owners of the clothes hid the Hyuga scent well since the room was also packed with vampire guests. It was an excellent disguise devised. Otherwise, Sasuke knew he would have smelled the Hyugas easily.

Tonight, there had been seventy-five waiters servicing to the needs of all the vampires. Now, they were murderous Hyuga hunters.

Sasuke and Naruto rushed over to the helpless guests. Dodging the Hyugas' attacks as they fought to reach for the guests.

Suffering any damage from the Hyuga Gentle Fist technique rendered a decrease in mobility and recovery. They packed immense power enough to match any vampire, and with superhuman lethal speed that was formidable even to Sasuke. He knew how much it stung and deadly they could be.

Sasuke tactfully dodged the first punches made to him in this hand-to-hand combat, but sweat poured from his face as their quick punches soon doubled. Copying the Hyuga techniques he observed, he fought back back with their own weapon. Sasuke's genetic eye technique called the Sharingan allowed him to predict and track the movement of his opponents. Injuring several already, Sasuke readied to kill anyone in his way.

Presently, he and Naruto were clearly outnumbered. The screams of his guests continued to echo rampant in the room; throwing off some of his focus. He was stuck between two dilemmas—kill Hyugas or take as many guests out of an unprotected entrance. The entrance led to the halls, but Sasuke had no idea whether more Hyugas were waiting out there.

In a matter of minutes, the room had become a bloodbath. Sasuke shouted angrily as he broke a Hyuga's arm. Screams from the guests continued to grow as Sasuke and Naruto also tried to tackle any Hyuga trying to kill the guests.

Suddenly the fifteen VPU members he had ordered Shinta to send arrived. Now the main priority would be to get the surviving guests out.

As Sasuke continued to fight, he looked around for survivors. Vampire bodies piled the ground.

"Death to the Uchiha!" shouted the Hyugas as more screams resonated within the room.

Sasuke equaled their main target and it was his duty to protect the vampires at the cost of his own life. Sasuke continued to fight, but the troubled thoughts of innocent vampires who had died already because of him began to conflict his mind. Suddenly, the group of Hunters around him had increased tenfold.

_Hinata, where are you? _

Sasuke and his subordinates in this room were still outnumbered. Sasuke had the opportunity to still flee if he took the back entrance, but that direction would lead to Sakura's whereabouts and he would abandon his guests.

Sasuke raised his arms in front of him and continued to fight.

* * *

"Ino-san, where are we going?" asked Hinata, panting as they continued down the flight of stairs.

They were running down the halls. It had been quiet for awhile as they walked swiftly down the stairs. Ino rejected taking the elevator for precautionary reasons to Hinata's curiosity. But when screams from the floors above erupted, Ino's sudden burst into a sprint sent a shiver down Hinata's back.

"Shit shit shit shit," hissed Ino worriedly as sweat trickled down her face. "Running in heels suck!"

Hinata cried out," W-wait!!"

Ino was shocked by the surprising force Hinata had. In a jolt, Ino felt as if she had pulled a rock and fell flat on the floor. Still holding onto Hinata's hand, Ino looked up to see a sweaty Hinata looking down at her.

"Please… tell me what is going on, Ino-san," said Hinata urgently. "There are vampires still up there."

More screams were heard as it echoed down the flight of stairs the two had just climbed.

Ino shivered as she heard the screams. She was starting to hyperventilate.

"Hinata-san, I don't know. But under Naruto's orders we need to leave!" said Ino drastically as she pulled herself up. "Or we'll be screaming like the others up there!"

Hinata's eyes grew weak," What?" Turning her head back, the screams continued to echo. "Is it…Hyuga vampire hunters?"

"I think so," replied Ino warily. "No! Wait, Hinata! Come back!"

But it was too late. Hinata had already disappeared, so fast that it took Ino by surprise. Looking down at Hinata's black heels, Ino's body shook. _She's going back…to face the hunters…doesn't she know that they are formidable creatures? You can possibly die! _

Hinata would be up there again, but this time the party would not look so elegant anymore. Blood was sure to cake the walls and ground. Death was imminent.

Ino shook her head, trying to wipe the sweat that continued to pour down her face.

_I need to tell Gaara! _She disappeared and left her shoes with Hinata's.

* * *

Sasuke could feel the intense gazes of the Hyugas with their masks on. They were attacking him with deep force and power. However, he easily evaded them. Some were advanced but few in this room had been able to master the Byakugan eyesight that only a few in the clan had been able to harness in Sasuke's lifetime. He was affected by their ability to immobilize him, but they were not strong enough to hold him down for long.

"You bastards! It's time to die!" shouted Naruto, fighting back. Ripping, and tearing with all the goriness of battle and war, Naruto charged at his opponents with angry speed. _They're after you, Sasuke, and killing innocent vampires to distract the Vampire Protection Unit's attention!_

Sasuke took small glances at Naruto while fighting, remembering how uncontrollable Naruto had been as a trainee. While Naruto fought with spirit, Sasuke fought with intelligence and precision. The both of them had been widely praised for their skills.

Reinforcements of forty more VPU members had arrived and now it was an all out battle. In these kind of situations, Sasuke's subordinates knew the protocol. Everyone's main duty was to safeguard the vampire civilians: The guests needed to exit the room.

This time, Sasuke and Naruto fought with stronger morale at the number of faces who had come to help. A group of the VPU subordinates stationed themselves at the entrance, fighting back any hunters trying to follow after the guests. So far, the reinforcements have shouted aloud no Hyugas in the halls.

Sasuke was relieved; the tight security outside had been successful in not allowing any hunters to enter. The remaining half of his VPU subordinates and the VWU must be fighting a tough battle outside as well.

A few guests still remained, cornered by Hyuga hunters. Sasuke was one of many who were in the middle of those corners trying to protect the remaining guests. Of all the vampires for him to protect, a child had to be stuck in this bloody mess. Irritated, Sasuke grabbed the kid's collar and tried to get past the Hyuga hunters.

However, he fell back each time he was hit with the gentle fist. Blood squirted out of his mouth as he continued to break through the Hyuga crowd growing in numbers around him. They never seemed to lessen as their desire to kill him rose with every Hyuga he had been able to kill tonight. Sasuke raised his arms to block their attacks and even jumped in the air to escape their growing numbers around him.

"Bastards!" shouted Naruto, pulling out a Hyuga hunter from the crowd to thrash. Other VPU subordinates were doing the same but each hunter was as lethal and vigor at fighting back.

"Remember me, Uchiha scum?" shouted a female voice.

Sasuke landed back on the ground with the wailing and half-injured vampire child at his grip. He looked at the person with the familiar voice: The female vampire hunter he had fought a month ago—the one he had been unable to kill because of the images of Hinata.

"Woman," he spoke as he charged at her. "I should have killed you."

She dodged his attack and aimed to plunge him with her gentle fist.

Sasuke evaded it barely. With his hold on the kid, he was not at his usual agility.

"Let the boy go and then you'll be able to kill me," she spoke tauntingly. There was so much blood in here—the blood of vampires was like acid to her senses. "Tell us where your fiancé is!"

Sasuke growled as he released the boy from his grip in order to fight back. One strike to the heart and the bitch would die. Sasuke aimed his arm up to hit her.

But his body froze.

Shocked, Sasuke was unable to move. His eyes trained on the Hyuga hunter but she was just as stunned as she found herself immobile. Sasuke looked beyond the female hunter and saw a surprising figure by the bloodied entrance.

Hinata stood by the entrance staring at Sasuke with suppressed horror.

"Wha-" Hinata began, but as she lowered her eyes to the injured vampire child on the ground behind Sasuke, she quickly shut her mouth.

Sasuke felt time had stopped as he continued to remain immobile. It was until he heard Hinata grab onto Katsuya that he could move again and so could the female hunter who now stood stunned.

The both of them had witnessed and the endured the amazing feat of a woman who had the abilities of a Hyuga but moved to the boy behind Lord Uchiha like a vampire.

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto worriedly," Get out of here!" He tried to reach for her, but the Hyuga hunter he had been fighting struck back with a punch. Naruto flew several feet away as he clutched his stomach.

"Katsuya, are you okay?" whispered Hinata anxiously. Her eyes looked around and saw Naruto yards away from her, struggling to get up," Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke felt his limbs return to normal and quickly reverted into a combat stance.

"A Hyuga is a vampire?" questioned the female hunter appallingly. _And she bears the name, Hinata, like Father had spoken. _Shocked, she ordered out loud," Kill her!!!"

Hinata's eyes widened as she heard the blood-curdling words. Grabbing onto Katsuya, Hinata knew she had to get him to safety. The fighting continued as Hinata had seen earlier, but now everyone dressed in dark suits with white eyes were now hammering to aim their fists at her.

Hinata winced as she felt a punch to her stomach. Stumbling, she fell to the floor on top of Katsuya.

"Hinata-neesan!" shouted Katsuya, tears filling his eyes.

A yell erupted from behind her, as Sasuke attacked the male Hyuga hunter who had struck Hinata.

Hinata bit her lip as she got on her knees and stood up. Pressing Katsuya close to her body, she took steps forward. She looked to her right as a hand reached for Katsuya's back. Quickly turning around, she took the hit and fell to the ground once again over Katsuya. Blood squirted out of her mouth as she tried to maintain her strength to leave the room.

"No!" shouted Katsuya angrily, struggling to rid himself from Hinata. She would suffer more if she held him. He would only slow her down.

"Stay still," ordered Hinata weakly. Her mind growing weak. The pain traveled down her limbs—feeling her body become more paralyzed by the numerous punches to her body.

As Sasuke gazed around, he noticed the relentless spirit of the Hyugas charging at him and Hinata—now they were also following orders from the female hunter to head towards Hinata as well. Even as their limbs broke or their legs became weak, they were struggling to get to her. Hinata never had the experience of training to recover her body from the force of the gentle fist. She was weak and could easily die with more injuries to her body.

Sasuke's fear had come true. Once Hinata revealed her ability as a Hyuga to command the power of immobility upon her opponents the hatred of the Hyugas unleashed onto her. Any Hyuga survivors tonight in this room could spread the startling message and endanger Hinata. Hinata had never even studied the Byakugan yet commanded this hidden ability within her like a spark. Was it the vampire blood flowing through her veins that had triggered it easily within her?

Even worse, his subordinates were relentlessly sending the guests out through the entrance. Unconcerned for Hinata's welfare. His subordinates knew protocol was to get the guests out first. As they escaped through the entrance Sasuke could do nothing to stop them. From there, his subordinates could fight from the outside and flee easily if necessary. It was safer than being caged up here.

His subordinates were shouting.

"The VWU are dealing with Hyugas outside too!"

"No one can get in to help us! We have to leave this place with the chance we got!"

If Sasuke gave them the order to protect Hinata, the Council would be suspicious. The vampire community would charge him and his subordinates with high crime.

Hinata winced as she was struck in the back, but she refused to get off of Katsuya.

_He's just a child…afraid like everyone else…_she told herself as she endured the pain and more blood squirted from her mouth. She was being attacked, but continued steadfast in her state to lead Katsuya away from this deplorable room.

Sasuke tried to fight off the Hyugas surrounding him to get closer to Hinata, but it proved to no avail. He had also suffered casualties. There were scrapes and bruises on his skin and the mass impact of punches to his body left sores on him. Blood gushed from his cut lips to his bruised knuckles. So many were coming at him simultaneously like they were endless dominoes.

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto desperately.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Naruto make his way towards Hinata.

Hinata had become the ultimate diversion to get the remaining guests out of the room.

The remaining survivors of his team were waiting on him.

"I will go for the boy," said Sasuke, his eyes turned to his teammates. The only excuse he could use to save Hinata right now.

"We'll stay with you while the others leave!"

Sasuke nodded.

They charged at the remaining hunters.

"You can't die, Hinata-neesan!" shouted Katsuya as Hinata collapsed onto him unconsciously. His eyes widened as the female hunter who had fought Lord Uchiha appeared in the air ready to strike down and pierce Hinata in the back.

All it took was a few seconds to change their position.

Quickly, Katsuya pushed Hinata off of him. As she slid off him, Katsuya smiled dimly at what was his destined fate. His heart pounded like a drum as the female hunter shouted for Hinata to die.

He was doing something right, wasn't he? After months living as a vampire, he was using his abilities to protect someone he loved. This was the best way to die, wasn't it? Just like Father and Mother.

The female hunter was too late to stop herself from changing position. Katsuya knew she would kill him without realizing she had missed her target.

As the hand struck his chest, Katsuya lost the function of breathing. Immediately, his vision darkened and his thoughts disappeared.

Everything painful within him ended by the force of a gentle fist.

--

_At that moment, I felt how lonely your journey had been._

_--_

**Author's Notes:** I truly do not like writing and describing fight scenes (which is probably why I prefer Alternate Universe) because I am _horrible _at it. But for this story, it seems necessary to have them because of the position Sasuke and Gaara hold. Without it, I think the story would lose the essence of struggle between the two races—the vampires and hunters. If anyone is confused, the fighting techniques used by Sasuke and the Hyugas are somewhat different in a way from the manga/anime. I purposefully did that because the manga/anime has a more ninja-esque feel to the techniques while I tried to emphasize similar characteristics associated with the Byakugan and Sharingan that would be relevant to this alternate universe. If I have displeased any readers because of this change, I am deeply sorry!

On the other note, THANK YOU to all the reviewers who recently reviewed! I was ecstatic to hear your thoughts on it and am pleased so many enjoyed chapter 13. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and please feel free to give any critique you may have. I am open to all thoughts, especially to your take on the fight scene. I believe I wrote a very lame fight scene. Kishimoto illustrates wondrous fight scenes with great detail and dialogue that he ultimately puts my fight scene to shame.

And so I will do my best to improve! My love and gratitude to everyone again for reading this story this far and being so supportive! :D


	15. Reason to Live

Chapter 15:

**Reason to Live**

Lives were cut short by fated events and actions. To Sasuke, he had only considered "why" to the statement when his clan had perished. But now, as he glanced at the surprised reaction of the female hunter who mistakenly killed the vampire boy, he found himself contemplating why he was keeping her alive.

Fighting the Hyugas surrounding him, the number of hunters coming towards Sasuke lessened. The fight was waning. The scent of death and blood filled the air pungently. Hyuga blood stained his hands and specks of blood dried on his face. His crimson eyes alert as the female hunter suddenly squeezed her fingers around Hinata's neck. Rage entered Sasuke. He sped pass other hunters, knowing he'd risk being outnumbered.

"Get your hands off her!" shouted Sasuke, finally catching the female hunter at her vulnerable state. Hanabi struggled under Sasuke's grip on her neck as he raised her body up. Hanabi released Hinata in the process and she fell onto the ground. Immediately, the room became silent.

Naruto grinned as he punched a Hyuga away from him. Now, the Hyugas had no choice but to stop their raid or else risk the death of their leader. Naruto assumed the one in Sasuke's hold was the leader after noticing the Hyugas obeyed her order to attack Hinata.

The female hunter winced. Each movement she made strengthened the hand around her neck. The suffocation at her throat impaired her lungs to contract. She raised a leg to kick him , but Sasuke quickly intercepted it and pushed it away. Turning her around, he locked one arm behind her back while his other hand stayed on her neck for a quick kill. No longer suffocating, Hanabi coughed for air.

"How dare... you turn... a Hyuga... into one... of... your own! She must... die even... though she... is my... aunt!" stated Hanabi angrily. The mask continued to hide her features, but she was much enraged. Her father feared the Hyugas would never recover from the horrific event that plagued her clan for years. _How... How could he sink so low and do this to her? _She could not understand the Uchiha anymore. He hunted Hyugas just as she hunted vampires. All her life she had been told of his strength and mercilessness fighting tactics. Yet, he now held her in a death grip because she had tried to kill one of her own people--Sasuke's sworn enemy.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Aunt? _

His eyes looked around as several of the Hyugas around him suddenly raised their hands to their chests. Confused, he could not detect the expression on their faces covered by masks. With their emotions unreadable, he wondered whether they would attack again.

"One move and I'll kill her," Sasuke warned loudly. The Hyuga hunters remained immovable. Even if there was truth in this woman's words, it was too late to change the course of fate and destiny. Hinata was a vampire and memories of her past life had faded away.

"Hyugas... attack!" shouted Hanabi hysterically, her face paling at the sight before her. _No, they wouldn't dare do the unthinkable. _Her body refused to be held down by the Uchiha vampire as she yelled in frustration for her release. At her sudden shout, she felt the fingers around her neck tighten.

It was then by the entrance that she saw a horde of vampires cloaked in gray and black appear. They ruthlessly attacked the remaining Hyugas in the room. It seemed inevitable the hunters would die tonight.

Angered, Hanabi raised her voice," Retreat!" As the one in charge of the raid tonight, she felt guilt for having led them to this horrible end. However, reserved on keeping their leader alive, no Hyuga moved. Hanabi watched anxiously at the situation before her. They didn't come here to die, but to fight til the very end.

"Block both entrances!" shouted White Fang, appearing in the new group. Ten vampires from the newly arrived group assumed their new positions by the entrances as the Hyugas inside the room became cornered. "Take them as prisoners! By order of the Council, we will spare your lives for the return of Lord Uchiha's fiancé!"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Hanabi's body stiffened.

White Fang eyed the room suspiciously," Yakushi Kabuto was found, but the fiancé is gone."

A rush of excitement entered Hanabi. Hope still remained. One of their hunters outside must have snagged the fiancé successfully and even left Yakushi Kabuto injured. The startling news was enough for Hanabi to die honorably, nonetheless become a prisoner. Tonight, they were successful in stealing Uchiha Sasuke's precious fiancé.

"You…" growled Sasuke, his voice tight directed at Hanabi, his fingernail easily cut her neck," What did you do?"

"Tch!" smirked Hanabi, while the blood from her neck became chilled by the air. Looking at the delighted eyes of her people in the room, she shouted out loud for White Fang to hear," We have no idea where she is! We have been here the whole night!" She chuckled slightly.

White Fang raised his eyes at the remark. "Is that true, Lord Uchiha?"

Sasuke bit his lips before answering," Yes."

White Fang turned his gaze to the vampire in gray now standing next to Sasuke, carrying the unconscious Hinata he had seen before in Tokyo months ago. "Gaara, is she dead?"

Gaara shook his head," No. She's barely alive. I will take her with me and leave."

White Fang shook his head," No, she cannot be allowed to leave until I have confirmation." He ignored Naruto beside him, and looked at Sasuke. "Is it true what I have heard from the escaped vampires? That she is a Hyuga?"

Naruto's eyes widened,"That's just a ploy by the hunters!"

"I did not ask for your comments, Naruto," said White Fang coldly. His eyes turned to look at the blonde vampire.

Naruto bit his lip. His gaze turned to Gaara who stared at Uchiha Sasuke suspiciously.

"Is this true?" asked Gaara, "Hinata is a Hyuga?"

Sasuke did not face Gaara, his grip tightening around Hanabi's neck. Hanabi winced in pain and answered for him.

"Is everyone here blind? How else could she have those white eyes?" She snapped bitterly as her head turned to eye the unconscious Hinata in Gaara's arms. "All vampires deserve to die. We cannot even spare our own who become one."

Gaara growled under the comment. "Is it true, _Uchiha_?" _Why isn't he answering?_ Sasuke's silence meant his acknowledgment of the hunter's statements. He pressed Hinata close to his chest. If this was true, Hinata's life was in danger.

Sasuke remained silent and his composure still. So many years in which he hid his feelings for Hinata were going to be unleashed in front of these vampire and Hyuga witnesses. Answering the question truthfully would expose his desire for her blood, body, mind, and soul and weaken his stance as a formidable enemy to the Hyugas. No less diminish his reputation. The society of vampires would look at him with shame and disgust. He would become an outcast for the grave sin of loving such a detested creature.

With Hanabi still under his grip, his head turned to look at Hinata. His crimson eyes rested on her face. The blood on her pale lips called to him—testing his control. No one else in this room felt the burning desire to taste her blood as much as his; for his desire had become an overwhelming thirty-seven years of waiting and repressed inclination. Her expression was the same when he found her dead in his kitchen twenty-five years ago; the same kind, peaceful face that deserved a rest. As he continued to stare at her and ignore the stares of everyone in the room, the heart in him stretched excruciatingly.

It hurt that he had done this to her. The full power of his hate and love for Hinata consumed her obsessively. Wherever she went, danger would always be with her. Whatever she desired would always be restrained from her. All because of him. Sasuke's cold, black heart fed on this tantalizing thought selfishly.

Nevertheless, Sasuke was resolved to bring her back. Even though his engagement would maritally bond him to Sakura, he would protect Hinata to the end from all the opposing forces that threatened her existence. This would be just one of the many trials he must endure for her, for _them _and Sasuke had been running away from his emotions for too long.

His lips transformed into a quirky smile. _The way you desire my blood is the way I desire yours. _An image of Hinata's pleasant face when they were at the beach entered his mind—the emotions she expressed to him that day were real and raw. Whenever Sasuke fell under insomnia, he often imagined her angelic face.

"Hinata... is a Hyuga," he admitted.

_The way you look at me with hate is the way I look at you with hate._

No matter how he tried to ignore it, he loved Hinata to the point that he hated her for it.

---

_Standing at the entrance Hinata watched the horrible sight of the fallen and fighting. Hinata finally comprehended what Ino had been trying to hide from her. Ino's fear was now an instant reality. Never did Hinata expect the tragedy to befall so many __unable to escape the room. Blood was everywhere calling out to Hinata._

_**These sounds… are familiar…**_

_Screams, body parts ripping, gush of blood, angry yells…_

_**Was I here before? **_

_She could not pinpoint the exact memory, but similar circumstances had been dealt to her like this before. An event that was tugging at her heart—stretching it excruciatingly._

_Hinata saw blurred images as she froze from the unexpected images flowing in her mind. The sounds increased with each heightened, distorted image appearing; moving images in backgrounds of red blotches wherever she turned to look. The screams were in unison with what she heard in the engagement room, like a medley of the two scenes played together. A male and female's screams echoed louder than the rest in her ears.  
_

_Hinata felt a growing ache in her head. Wincing from the pain, the sounds continued to ring in her ears tauntingly._

_**Make it stop! Please…stop these awful sounds!**  
_

_"Woman, I should have killed you."_

_Hinata's eyes widened as the images around her diminished. The loud noises that haunted her died down to normal volume. She was surprised his voice penetrated through her unease. She looked toward the direction of his voice and watched with increasing terror at his figure launched toward a female dressed in black. Hinata hoped death would not befall him as her eyes focused on his angered face. He dodged an attack from the female Hyuga hunter._

_"Let the boy go and then you'll be able to kill me. Tell us where your fiancé is!" shouted the female hunter. She ran toward Sasuke._

_Hinata watched as Sasuke dropped the boy behind him and growled angrily. He positioned his arm to strike the hunter. But Hinata saw the female reach for a dagger-like item from her back pocket._

_**No! Stop!** There was already so much blood, how could they continue like nothing else mattered? Hinata held her breath as Sasuke and the female hunter neared each other. One would surely die in this battle. She was so far away. She wouldn't be able to reach him in time to push him out of the way._

_**Onii-san!** _

_Something activated inside her. Her focus intensified on Sasuke and the female hunter. A raw, new sense of energy entered her visual perception. It was a force that felt so natural, yet surprised her._

---

"Oh, god, she's going into cardiac arrest!" said Ino frantically. With Hinata down on the grass, Ino checked Hinata's pulse and found it stopped breathing normally. Dread filled Ino as she started CPR on Hinata.

Gaara watched with wide eyes at Hinata's sudden condition. He had brought her to Ino whom had been waiting miles away in the bushes. Ino requested him to bring Hinata to her should Hinata acquire injuries and needed medical attention. Gaara stood next to Hinata, opposite of the kneeling Ino.

"We need to get her to the hospital by car," said Ino frantically, her eyes worried.

Gaara nodded, disappeared, and reappeared minutes later with Ino's silver Toyota Camry. Ino ordered Gaara to carry Hinata as she continued to pummel air into Hinata's mouth to circulate the blood and oxygen flowing to her heart and brain. Ino sat in the backseat with Hinata as Gaara drove to the Tokyo Hospital.

"What the hell happened?" Sweat dripped down Ino's forehead as she pressed on Hinata's chest. "How could you have let her be in this state?" Vampires had a quick recovery, but the CPR was barely keeping Hinata alive. Furthermore, she had never seen an untrained vampire survive the mass injuries from Hyuga hunters.

Gaara bit his lip," We got intercepted by Hyuga hunters outside trying to get into the building."

Ino's eyebrows furrowed," Who the hell is her older brother? Why were you the only one with Hinata?" Before Hinata had gone into cardiac arrest, Ino and Gaar were shocked to hear Hinata scream 'onii-san.'

Gaara accelerated as they sped down the streets and skillfully pass red lights. "He's being held captive."

The Uchiha was Hinata's master. The one who turned her into a vampire and who Hinata was chained to no matter how Gaara hated it. The moment he saw Sasuke lay his eyes on the unconscious Hinata, he saw a hidden lust. Jealousy seeped onto Gaara after the Uchiha's confession. But it only worsened the state of things within the room. The remaining Hyugas killed themselves so as not be taken in as prisoners and Sasuke remained with his unit to address the mess.

What annoyed Gaara the most were the words the Uchiha had spoken before leaving him with Hinata.

_"Take care of Hinata. I'll come back for her."_

They finally arrived at the hospital. Ino and Gaara, carrying Hinata, entered in the back of the hospital and ran up the empty stairs to the seventh floor.

"Usually we deal with vampire patients in the highest floor," commented Ino, trying to calm her thoughts. "The seventh floor should be good to conceal Hinata's presence."

Entering the dark hallway, Ino led them to Room 86-G.

Gaara carried in Hinata and laid her on the hospital bed. Hooking Hinata to the heart monitor, Ino quickly reached for the manual external defibrillator, and performed the process of instilling electroshock to Hinata's heart in the procedure she learned during her nursing school days.

Gaara stood next to Hinata, opposite from Ino, with his arms crossed. His blue eyes gazed at Hinata's emotionless features.

Suddenly, after a minute, Hinata's normal pulse appeared on the heart monitor. Ino sighed in relief as she began inspecting Hinata's vital signs.

"She's weak from loss of blood and broken bones. Luckily, she'll heal in a few days. But she needs blood to achieve full recovery." Ino rushed to the door. "Dr. Tomoe Shizune!" The surprise visit from the vampire doctor threw Ino off guard.

The doctor was dressed in a white coat with a clipboard in her hand. Her short black hair and bangs framed her face as she stared at Ino. She then looked up at Gaara and finally rested her eyes on Hinata.

"Yamanaka, your day off is today."

"Y-yes, doctor, but I need to get-"

"Blood?" asked Shizune curiously. She eyed the situation and turned to Ino," I heard from the other nurses that they saw you bring a woman's body into a room. I've been informed by White Fang of Hyuga Hinata's status just now."

Ino's eyes rose," What? _Hyuga?"_

Shizune nodded, her eyes turned to the patient on the bed," Had you known, I'm sure you would have rejected helping her."

Ino turned to Gaara," You knew this. That's why you were so silent."

Gaara remained staring at the two females. "Hinata is a vampire."

"Hinata can't be a Hyuga!" exclaimed Ino," We need to help her or she'll die!"

"Yes," muttered Shizune. Walking in, she approached Hinata. Ignoring Gaara's growl, she inspected Hinata's vital signs.

"She's endured a lot," replied Shizune calmly," Her blood level is extremely low. At least you got her pulse back which is all we can really do for her. She'll have three hours left at the most. You're best left to say your last good-byes." Turning away, Shizune got ready to leave. As a doctor, one should not have to turn away from dying patients. But in this case the lives of hunters and vampires were thinly divided by a line no one wanted to cross.

"I have orders from Uchiha Sasuke," said Gaara, hoping the doctor would not notice the desperation in his voice," to take care of her. Surely, you can give him your obedience."

Shizune stopped. Turning to Gaara, her brow raised," Lord Uchiha?"

Ino nodded, bringing her hands under her chin," Yes! Please, Dr. Tomoe!"

Shizune raised her eyes," Why does Lord Uchiha want to help a Hyuga?"

Gaara's jaw tightened," He wants to take her as prisoner." There was a truth in that, by the way he had seen Sasuke look at Hinata. But this was a good enough excuse to make it seem like the Council needed Hinata.

Shizune nodded," Ino, get the blood. I'll monitor her progression."

Gaara shook his head," No. Ino can do it alone."

Shizune smirked," Do you think I'll try and kill her? Please. If this is Lord Uchiha's orders, I don't dare to defy him."

Gaara bit his lip," Only Ino." He was more assertive this time which caused Shizune to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You know, I caught Ino the other time taking blood when I did not ask her to," replied Shizune slowly. "She's only done it once and that was when I heard you abruptly stayed in her apartment a few months ago."

By the look of Gaara's surprised face, Shizune realized he was unaware of the friendship the two females shared. Especially since she knew of Gaara's past relationship with Ino.

Gaara didn't say anything as Shizune approached Hinata. He didn't like her. During the conversation, she was too preen about the vampire laws that it annoyed him. If she found out Hinata drank vampire blood, would Shizune refuse to offer her services?

Ino arrived shortly after with a bag of blood.

"Intravenously, doctor?" asked Ino.

Shizune nodded," Yes. How else if our patient isn't conscious."

Ino nodded and got to work, placing the needle through Hinata's skin in order to allow the human blood to enter her system. Monitoring the statistics, Shizune's eyebrow furrowed in curiosity.

"Odd, she isn't reacting strongly to the blood," monitored Shizune. Looking at the heart monitor. "Her heart is still slow and recovery has only altered a bit."

Ino bit her lip before replying," It doesn't matter, does it? At least she's getting better."

Shizune shook her head," Human blood works wonders for vampires. It feeds their desires, answers their longing. With it, they feel replenished and stronger. Like food. There has to be another source to her condition. If this continues, it is not going to be enough to secure her recovery."

"No way!" exclaimed Ino shockingly. "Doctor."

"There's something you're not telling me," said Shizune, looking at the two faces before her.

---

_The beating continued. Hinata bit her lip from coughing more blood, but it easily spilled out of her mouth as the impact to her body was never short of painful. It was becoming harder to concentrate her thoughts; her mind losing consciousness. Tears spurted from her eyes as the pain increased. Her vision blurred. Very soon her body would collapse. She could feel it through her weakening bones and muscles. Looking at Katsuya's dark hair, she didn't want to frighten him by looking into his eyes. He did not need to see her face like this._

_Her throat was parched dry…if only she had the strength to fight back._

---

"Dr. Aburame is tending to the other injured vampires on the fifteenth floor. The attack on the engagement party was a surprise to us," said Shizune, her eyebrows raised. "If you don't tell me now, I'm leaving. I've done all I can for the Hyuga." The silence continued and Shizune sighed from their iresponsive faces. "You've sealed her fate. She'll die tonight. Tell Lord Uchiha I tried my best to help." The door closed shut, leaving a resounding silence. Ino shifted her attention to Gaara.

"How could you hide the fact that she was a Hyuga from me?" asked Ino angrily. Her eyes turned to Hinata," She's the enemy."

Gaara glared at Ino," She tried to save a vampire tonight. How is she the enemy then?" Hinata had done nothing wrong. Besides, he just found out tonight as well of Hinata's origin.

Ino glared back and her breathing grew louder," She's a _Hyuga_."

"You don't understand. The Uchiha made her a vampire."

Ino's eyes widened," What?" Sasuke was the leader of the VPU. There was no way Sasuke could have turned Hinata into a vampire. This was something unexpected from someone of Sasuke's background. It was unbelievable.

Gaara was tired of these questions and spouts from Ino. He extended his left arm towards her. "Take my blood and give it to Hinata."

Ino shook her head," No. You know it's wrong to give vampire blood to another vampire."

"Do it," commanded Gaara, raising his voice.

"Hell no. The very few laws reigning over us that dictate morality and you want to break one of them _again_ for her?" asked Ino incredulously. "You're only going to prolong her suffering! She'll be given a worse fate than this when she comes out alive and starts thirsting for more vampire blood, Gaara. I couldn't stop her the other time when she drank your blood, but I'm not going to let it happen again. It breaks a vampire law." Now, Ino was angry. Angry that Gaara's selfish intention would leave Hinata with more losses and pain than before. "Hinata tried to save a vampire. Who?" Surely, Hinata's injuries were not for nothing.

Gaara hid his discomfort and answered," One of Lady Sayori's children. Katsuya."

"Where is the vampire? Is he safe?"

Gaara lowered his gaze to the surprise of Ino," He died saving Hinata." He had heard the story from Naruto who was at the moment dealing with the same matters as Sasuke. His blonde friend refused to leave until the bloody mess at the party was cleaned for Hinata's sake and his conscience.

_"I killed her clan members, Gaara." Naruto's words were full of guilt as he turned away from the unconscious Hinata in Gaara's arms. _

_"You've killed vampires back when you were in the VWU, Naruto. Besides, you were protecting the guests," said Gaara. He tried to offer reassurance to Naruto, but Naruto only shook his head. _

_"How can I look at Hinata the same?"  
_

Ino covered her mouth in horror. Even though Hinata tried to save him, he died anyway. This would break Hinata's heart, more likely her mental capacity to define her existence as a Hyuga vampire.

"I can't do it, Gaara," answered Ino, holding back her tears. "Why should I let Hinata wake up to suffer more?" Hinata was a Hyuga vampire who drank vampire blood--that itself was immoral. Because she couldn't save one vampire, the community would detest her more. Hinata should not be alive in the first place. _The whole system is too damn cruel to her. It'll eat her alive._

Gaara's right hand by his side balled into a fist. He felt the same way as Ino. Hinata was going to be a different being if she were to recover from this. He knew it by the revelations uncovered tonight after successfully stopping the raid.

But he wanted Hinata to live so he could see her eyes open to him. If she felt no reason to live anymore, Gaara would give her one.

---

"I hope he's okay…"

"Ne, he's strong and he'll make it."

Sasuke remained quiet as the his injured subordinates in the hospital room chatted about Kabuto's state. The moment his subordinates informed him that Kabuto was in the Tokyo Hospital, he left the bloody party room to ask him question about Sakura's kidnap. Upon Sasuke's arrival, he encountered his injured subordinates who had fled with the guests. The guests who had survived were being treated in this hospital or the underground clinics.

Kabuto was motionless and hooked to a ventilator. He slept on the hospital bed. Dr. Aburame Shino diagnosed Kabuto unable to talk until tomorrow morning. For now, the human blood was doing its work of healing his body.

"Lord Uchiha, we must find your fiancé," said one of his subordinates.

At the mention of Sakura, Sasuke left the room quietly and ignored his subordinate's apology. He should be looking for Sakura. Nothing made sense now. Kabuto was the oldest follower Sasuke had, yet was defeated severely tonight by a Hyuga. It only angered Sasuke about who could have done this to his follower and fiancé. Sasuke wasn't sure if Sakura was still alive. Surely, she must be if the Hyugas wanted to ransom her off for his life. Sasuke grit his teeth at the thought of being under Hyuga captivity.

A life, vampire or not, was simply a breathing vessel. One sacrifice could create a big effect. Would Sakura's death be enough to save a thousand vampire lives? As Sasuke continued to ponder the implications of finding her or not, he also wrestled with the fast pace of his heart. Somewhere Hinata was suffering a state worse than his right now. He hoped Gaara saw to Hinata's welfare.

"Have you seen the Hyuga?" asked a male voice which belonged to Dr. Aburame whom Sasuke had spoken to earlier about Kabuto's condition.

Sasuke's ears perked up as he detected the voice.

"Yes. She isn't going to live by tomorrow," replied the female voice. "The blood should have already cured her injuries, but she's progressing at a much slower state than I've seen in other vampires. The blood won't be able to repair her organs and bones properly. Human blood isn't enough for her to fully recover."

"Animal blood?"

"No, that stoops lower in quality."

"Vampire blood?"

"I fear it may be so."

"It already breaks protocol to help a Hyuga. We don't have to worry about saving her life any further."

"One of them said Lord Uchiha desires her to live."

"Uchiha? Impossible. Where is the patient?"

"The seventh floor, Room 86-G."

"We'll inspect the body in the morning."

"Agreed."

The conversation ended, and Sasuke disappeared like a gust of wind. The two doctors were going to let her die. The stairs were a quicker route to take in this case. The elevators would be too slow.

As he rushed down the stairs to the seventh floor, he could hear his heart beat. Everything within sight hardly caught his attention. He whizzed by nurses and doctors, ignored the scent of sickness and medication, while he entered a hall blanketed in darkness. Looking at the numbers, he finally spotted room 86-G and stepped in.

The room was empty. A clock, hung up on a wall, ticked away endlessly in rhythm. There was a chair next to the hospital bed and a window surveying the Tokyo lights. Sasuke stayed transfixed at Hinata whose left arm hooked onto an intravenous drip of human blood flowing into her vein. She was hooked onto a ventilator like Kabuto.

Sasuke approached her slowly; eyes glued to her condition in which Sasuke had never seen before. She was covered from the waist down in a white sheet. As his eyes scanned her visible skin, he saw the various, marked bruises on her arms and chest. Some looked deeper than others. Dry blood rested on her pale lips. She slept peacefully with that amazing expression she wore again. Her long tresses of ebony hair nestled properly on the white pillow.

Even in deep slumber, she managed to pull of a serene expression.

He knew what Hinata needed. The two vampire doctors had no idea how close they were about their assumptions. But Sasuke never expected that Hinata depriving herself of vampire blood handicapped her recovery. Because of it, her body was weaker compared to other vampires and more susceptible to retaining injuries. He had never seen Hinata display any Byakugan abilities until tonight. With the combined powers of a vampire and Hyuga, a price was paid: Her conscience plagued by the irrepressible desire for vampire blood.

Sasuke extended his right arm out in front of Hinata's face and ran his index finger down his wrist. His nail easily sliced his skin and drips of blood unleashed. He brought his wrist closer to her lips in hopes she would somehow awaken to drink the content. Blood smeared her pale lips and also dripped onto her neck and chest while he waited patiently. His onyx eyes never left her closed eyelids.

Nothing…not even a budge.

"L-lord Uchiha!" exclaimed Ino, walking into the room unexpectedly. She was shocked at the sight before her. "Y-you can't feed her-"

He eyed Ino viciously. "I thought she was to be kept alive, why is she still like this?"

Ino nodded and ran to him. Taking his wrist away from Hinata's mouth, Ino looked up at him bashfully," Lord Uchiha, if you want to help her we need to extract your blood and feed it intravenously to Hinata. She is unconscious and has not awakened in the last two hours." She couldn't defy him, not when his beautiful onyx eyes stared directly at her.

Sasuke nodded and they rushed to another room where Ino could get his blood. First, she wrapped his cut wrist with bandage tape. Next, she inserted a needle in his left forearm to extract the blood. Handing Sasuke a rubber ball Ino instructed him to squeeze it every five seconds. As they waited for the blood to fill the pint-sized bag used, Ino contently observed his face.

"Y-you're injured, Uchiha-sama," she spoke softly. _He is the one who did this to Hinata. _Even though a vampire healed faster than a human, the cuts on his face and arms still remained. Ino could only assume he had fought a strenuous battle. Sasuke was not wearing a jacket and she could see the rips on his sleeves and vest.

"Hn. It's nothing," he replied bluntly, mechanically uncurling and curling his fingers around the ball with each five seconds that passed.

"Uchiha-sama, may I ask why you want to help Hinata?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde vampire. The blondes he encountered always seemed to say the most irritating comments at the wrong moments.

His eyes concentrated on the blood flowing out from him and narrowed his eyes," Why is this so slow?"

Ino shook her head," We're almost done." She inwardly sighed to herself at asking the rude question. But she needed to know for the sake of Hinata's future. _Maybe it's because she reminds me of myself when I was younger. Had I been given this fate, I would have preferred to never wake up. _

After more lingering minutes, Ino finally took out the needle from Sasuke's arm and cleaned all the equipment before leaving. "We must hurry!"

Sasuke nodded and as they rushed back into room 86-G, they found Gaara beside Hinata, holding onto her hand. Turning his head to look at the two, Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"You finally came, Uchiha," remarked Gaara coldly.

Sasuke ignored Gaara, watching Ino hang the blood bag on the IV stand and feed a needle into Hinata's arm. Once the blood flowed into Hinata, Ino sighed in relief to see Hinata's complexion alter for the better.

"Success," said Ino reluctantly, taking a seat into the empty chair beside Hinata. "She should be better in a few days and wake tomorrow morning. A pint of blood is a lot for any vampire. Rest is her main priority." Looking up at Sasuke, Ino's cheeks blushed pink," Lord Uchiha...I noticed your wounds have not completely healed. I was wondering if perhaps you need blood as well."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "No." He couldn't handle human blood. While the rest of his injured subordinates were assisted by Dr. Aburame, Sasuke refrained from any medical attention. His body could heal the injuries for now without the acquiring of blood. With Hinata in this state, he couldn't bear to drink human blood in fear of the image of a dead Hinata coming true. Irritated with the blonde, although she meant no harm by her insistence, he would hunt alone after tonight's mess was clearly eliminated of vampire evidence. Until then, could Sasuke hunt freely to his thirst's content even though he was hunting animals.

"Where are you going?" asked Gaara, his eyes burning into Sasuke's figure walking to the door. Even though Ino refused to take his blood, Gaara would overlook the fact that Ino had taken Sasuke's. What matttered was that Hinata survived the ordeal. The Uchiha continued walking, which increased Gaara's irritation. "She needs you."

After finding out prior to Hinata's admittance in the boardinghouse that she had been under the Uchiha's care, Gaara was beginning to see why Hinata had hesitated to come to the engagement party. There was an undisclosed relationship fostered between Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata—a relationship Gaara felt must be related to the 'older brother' shout Hinata had cried out earlier. He had never heard Hinata talk about an older brother. Tonight Sakura hinted that Hinata had lived with them both before she came to the boardinghouse. The secrecy of this tale weaved confusion for Gaara who was beginning to feel he could not surpass or ever hope to replace this bond. Thus, he waited for Sasuke to respond. But the silence continued.

"Right now, she needs my blood. But not me," Sasuke finally answered in a low voice. "Until she admits the latter, I will not bother her with my presence. I must tend to the issue surrounding my missing fiancé."

Gaara's anger flared," Don't come near Hinata again if you have no intention of claiming her rightfully." Hinata was nothing to Sasuke, but a toy. Why else would Sasuke abandon her for twenty-five years? Even though 'onii-san' left her, she had called out for him.

Gaara knew too well the impulse of wanting someone by one's side during troubled times. He could tell whatever torment Hinata had gone through left her helpless and scared. Pleading for someone to take away the pain, Gaara understood these feelings too well and hid these feelings for his own good. Perhaps, Hinata did the same and couldn't resist to unleash it when it became too unbearable to handle.

The Uchiha's fickle emotions were irritating to watch. _You should have left her alone, Uchiha. _

Sasuke stopped by the door.

"I will come back for Hinata," said Sasuke respectively. With the way things have developed, he could not find himself to leave Hinata anymore. _I will find a way for you to come back to me._

With those last words to Gaara, Sasuke exited out the door and closed it shut. Standing outside of Hinata's designated room, he realized this was the first time he saw her immensely injured because of another creature. He never imagined the whole experiense to be painful enough that he left quickly after giving blood. In fear of losing control, he didn't want to be rash and lash his anger out on Gaara and the blonde because he was not able to stop what had happened to Hinata.

_The agony you must feel because of the forsaken life, which I gave, you didn't deserve..._

With one last look behind him, Sasuke left. He was returning to the engagement party to finish dealing with the mess. His subordinates who were not severely injured were to return with Sasuke while the rest recovered at the hospital or their residence. Kabuto's hospital room was left guarded by two vampires stationed by Sasuke.

The female hunter had been the only one left alive under his hold and she was being placed in an underground prison. He would have to question her later on as well. Sasuke was still shocked that Hinata was an aunt. Her ties to the Hyugas were still acknowledged by the leader of the Hyuga clan, thus embedded in the Hyuga revenge. When he first took Hinata into his care, Sasuke wanted to remove her from such ties.

At least, she was safe right now with the blond and Gaara.

The silence in the room continued awkwardly. Once Ino and Gaara felt Sasuke's presence disappear, Ino wiped the blood off of Hinata's lips with her thumb.

"Gaara-" began Ino gently before she would leave the room to get a towel and water to wash Hinata.

"Don't." Gaara stared at the door. He didn't want to hear Ino's voice at the moment. After a few quiet seconds passed, he turned his attention to Hinata. He hated the aggravating fact that Uchiha Sasuke was the source of Hinata's pain, the reason why she said those cruel words to him when he cornered her in his room at the boardinghouse months ago, and the reason behind her intention to protect Katsuya despite the risk on her life.

Gaara abhorred whom he feared could make him lose Hinata.

---

_As long as there was still a reason to live and die for, desperately so she wanted Katsuya to survive this ordeal. As she fell into unconsciousness, the voice that called out to her was muffled under an agonizing pain resonant in her inflicted limbs and the harsh ringing in her ears._

_"You can't die, Hinata-neesan!"_

_-----------_

Hinata opened her eyes to feel the morning light on the white sheet over her legs. It shined on her bed from the window as she glanced up at the white ceiling and walls surrounding her. Everything looked a little blurry. The room was empty besides her. Looking down at her arms, the contusions were faded in color now. Her limbs felt intact and the ringing gone. A tube was in her mouth and she slowly raised her arms to pry it away from her. Setting it beside her, she looked up at the ceiling. _Am I in a hospital? _

Licking her lips, her eyes widened at the familiar taste.

A taste so delicious that she had vowed never to touch again. Hinata brought a finger to her lips, but there was no residue on her finger. Licking her lips again, the taste disappeared. Hinata fought back the tears. For so long she had deprived herself of Sasuke's blood. She endured countless spasms of her body's need. Now her mind turned crazy as well. Imagining the taste of his blood was real, a tear trickled down her cheek. The blurriness in her vision cleared away and the room became more apparent.

The sunlight was warm and inviting. Just like Sasuke's blood. The most prominent events she remembered was Sasuke and Sakura kissing and Ino dragging her down the flight of stairs in a rush. But Hinata recalled going back up to warn Maki and the others of Hyuga hunters. As Hinata fumbled through the images in her mind, the door of her room opened.

"Hinata?" the female voice called out tensely.

Hinata turned her eyes to the door and saw Ino looking at her with a soft expression.

"Ino-san," said Hinata, surprised. Ino no longer addressed her formally.

Ino sighed in relief to hear Hinata's healthy voice," You've been sleeping since last night." She walked up to Hinata. Her eyes widened at the dry tear on Hinata's cheek. Quickly glancing at the heart monitor she tried not to notice. " I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Ino-san-"

"Hinata, please call me Ino."

Hinata fumbled with her words nervously," Ino, what happened?"

Ino bit her lip, still looking at the monitor. "Gaara left. He had some things to do."

"Ah, I see."

Hinata didn't mind that Ino had changed the subject with relative ease. It was then the thought struck her. She was in a hospital, hooked to something. Her eyes followed the cord to an IV stand where an empty bag with little red liquid inside. "Ino, whose blood is that?"

Ino's mouth gaped open, shocked by the question. "Eh? You mean that?"

Hinata's face changed into one of disappointment as she stared at the bag," I... can't say thank you to the person who gave me blood." People donated blood all the time. There was no way Hinata would be able to find out who donated the blood. Considering the pain that throbbed so much last night, the person who had given her blood had cured much of her injuries.

"Hinata," said Ino gravely, her eyes lowering to stare at the floor," Lord Uchiha gave you his blood. He saw how injured you were and his blood was the only way to make you live." _Oh god, she knows I gave her vampire blood. _

Looking at Ino, Hinata's eyes widened. In a whispered tone she responded," What?" She was shocked he had visited her and gave his blood to her. _Does he know about my condition? _Unease began to form in Hinata.

Ino nodded," I'm sorry Hinata! I couldn't stop myself! He wanted to save you so badly! I didn't care if it was wrong!" _He's so handsome, too! How could I resist? _

Last night's images suddenly appeared in Hinata's mind. She was standing by the entrance, watching as Sasuke and a female hunter prepared to attack. Then a sudden energy had surged into her eyes that enabled her to make Sasuke and the hunter stop moving. Her eyes lowered to an injured boy behind Sasuke.

"Katsuya."

Ino felt a cold rush down her back.

"Is he okay?" asked Hinata worriedly. Katsuya had been so frightened by everything around him when she blocked him from the Hyuga attacks. _He must be in another room recuperating also_. But knowing Katsuya had trouble drinking human blood Hinata hoped he had accepted the blood in order to live. Her eyes searched for Ino's, but the blond beauty refused to look at Hinata.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, but Katsuya passed away."

Ino hurriedly pushed Hinata's shoulders down on the bed who was struggling to get the needles off her arms.

"Hinata, stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" shouted Ino, closing her eyes shut. "I heard he pushed you away from him and got killed! He _saved_ you! It was _his_ choice!"

Hinata cried as her arms pushed Ino away to be freed. Ino bit her lip as she tried to control her own tears. Her hands returned to Hinata's shoulders to keep Hinata calm.

"Katsuya!" wailed Hinata mournfully. The tears poured down her cheeks, blurring her eyesight. The Hinata desired to run out of this enclosed room. It was too suffocating--too clean for a creature like her. "I...I was supposed to protect him!" He had been so scared and shaken. _I didn't do enough to save him. He died afraid. _

The emptiness in Hinata multiplied. Her meaningless life so apparent by her inability to protect those she loved: Her inability to restrain from Sasuke's blood and letting Katsuya die in place of her.

"SASUKE!"

Ino was taken aback by the agonizing yell. _Hinata...is calling for him. _

Hinata's back arched forward, but Ino restrained her shoulders once again. Hinata's arms extended up to grab hold of the air for a hope of Sasuke's hand to grab hers. Yet, she touched nothing. Stretching her arms as far up she could, her voice stopped. The tears building in her eyes. Her mind and heart intensified under the painstaking feeling of torture feeding on her useless cries. _Even if I can't see you...won't you come? I have yet to forget you. I...want to see your smile._

The moment Gaara heard Hinata's scream, his hand stopped from reaching the doorknob. The dark hall was lit by the artificial lights, but to him the light faded once Hinata said the Uchiha's name.

_"Right now, she needs my blood. But not me. Until she admits the latter, I will not bother her with my presence."_

"Baka," murmured Gaara under his breath.

----

Author's Notes: Hello readers!!! _Thank you_ for the latest reviews! I loved them! I appreciate and have absorbed all the feedback! My updates have been taking long, because I'm trying to sort out the story to make it organized as I possibly can. Thank you for your support. I can't say that enough! :D


	16. Wound

Chapter 16:

**Wound

* * *

**_Faith is the strength by which a shattered world shall emerge into the light. _

_- Helen Keller

* * *

_

The first Council of Vampires emerged during a turbulent era of disorder and chaos. Prior to such velocity of disruption, a beautiful Earth had prospered. There was no need to worry about beings called "bloodsuckers." Everything had seemed accordingly ordered. But slew of slaughters and wars developed when humans were being feasted by the "bloodsuckers." Ultimately, a group of vampires and their followers banded to initiate a halt to the destructive mess.

Encounters with the "bloodsuckers" later transformed into countless myths and tales told down from human generations. People laughed or feared the stories; nevertheless, thought themselves foolish to believe the absurd material could ever be real. However, when night naturally appeared, the absurd became the truth.

Vampires called the days before their birth "Eden." A term not uttered in conversation except for the purposes of high insult. No one wanted to believe the world was better without them.

The birth of vampires had always been a mystery. Some believed it was through God's wrath and hatred for all things evil that he sealed the worst traits imaginable into a blood thirsty creature. With all good things that came into existence, there was needed a balance of darkness to match. Vampires were the darkness of this world. Their life forever damned. No one could ever be as sinful as a vampire. No one could ever be as evil as a vampire.

The Council of Vampires wished to dissociate these malicious terms with their race. Their guardianship carried the hope that all vampires could someday coexist peacefully with the rest of life in this planet. The desires of the Council ran deeper than blood lust. Old age and wisdom they had acquired bred dreams for a future blooming of acceptance.

Centuries progressed into millenniums.

The oldest and wisest died without ever witnessing their whimsical dreams come alive. Consequently, new generations of vampires took over. Different factions set up in several countries that contained vampires were created. Many councils were constructed, providing ways, often unique from each other, of dealing with vampire inclusion into society.

And so it came to be that the dream died along with the First Council. The hope of peace which they longed for their kind disintegrated into a million ashes.

Once again, the era of disorder and chaos which they had loathed so much had returned to continue the cycle of pain and death, sacrifice and love.

---

The meeting was in session. Six well-respected vampires sat in the darkness of a grand room where they often conducted meetings with vampires who sought their attention. Perturbed by the engagement infiltration three days ago, the complexities in Japan were increasing. Safety was the main issue tonight as they conducted their annual annual council members' meeting. Two hours had already passed in which they discussed a decisive plan to quell the recent number of vampire deaths seen lately.

"The incident in Tokyo has put fear in the vampires through out Japan."

"If Hyugas can enter the engagement party of Lord Uchiha, the vampires are fearful their lives will be threatened also."

"Hmph! I did propose a challenge to those Hyuga infidels! We have one of their daughters, after all!"

"Oh, shut up! We must contact that Hyuga vampire."

"But she has amnesia. What information could she possibly bring to us?"

"Our community is in danger. We have no time to consider Lord Uchiha's feelings."

"I agree. It's about time she learned the truth of her birth."

"And who better to bring her to us than Lord Uchiha himself?"

---

Dr. Tomoe Shizune and Dr. Aburame Shino were shocked to find Hinata alive and well. Their assumption about her need of vampire blood disappeared once they saw her sleeping peacefully this very morning. Ino reassured both doctors that Hinata was in no state of danger. The _human _blood had done its job perfectly in assuring Hinata's survival.

Unfortunately, Ino could not account for the dry tears that had rested on the Hyuga's cheeks.

"Tears of joy," replied Ino quickly, "for living through the aftermath of a bloody nightmare."

"She can leave today," stated a satisfied Shino. He turned away from Hinata. He still did not like the fact that Lord Uchiha wanted her alive.

Shizune raised an eyebrow at Ino, but inquired no further as well. She left the room silently along with her comrade, Shino.

The silence once again saddened Ino's heart. She had been unsuccessful in comforting Hinata. Soon after hearing the news of Katsuya's death, Hinata cried herself to sleep. Unable to leave her side, Ino stayed by Hinata for the rest of the morning.

_I wonder what she's thinking? _Ino sat in the stool next to Hinata's sleeping figure. With a hand under her chin, Ino frowned. _I've never seen you like this. _

"…Sa…Sasu…ke."

Ino closed her eyes tiredly and shook her head disapprovingly. Since her sleep, Hinata would whisper Lord Uchiha's name occasionally.

"Do you love him that much?" asked Ino, opening her eyes," Or are you attached to him because he's your master?" She curiously wanted to ask, but she knew Hinata would be immensely hurt by the question.

_Not once have you mentioned Gaara. He clearly loves you, though the fool won't admit it out loud. _

One of the sweetest vampires she knew was in a love triangle with the vampire community's toughest males. There was something enticing about this news.

_What will you choose, Hinata – Heaven or Hell? _

---

The apartment had returned to its usual silence. Gaara had turned on the television so that noise would reverberate throughout the rooms. He exited his bathroom, clothed in a white towel around his waist.

A week had already passed since Hinata's admittance to the hospital. She wasn't living with him at the moment. She had begged to stay with Ino. Not to worry, Gaara did not feel dismayed. He took in her gesture without offense. He could have any female he wanted at his place. He didn't need to feel _bad_ that Hinata wanted to live somewhere else. She still came to clean the house and work at Naruto's noodle restaurant, but she just didn't come and sleep in his apartment anymore. Gaara was fine with her decision. As long as she found comfort, he would be glad to give her what she wanted.

Or was this what she needed?

The droplets of water dripped down from his skin. He stopped in the middle of the hall, thinking how everything would have been different right now. There would be no doubt.

When he had visited her at the hospital, she acted as though she had never cried out the Uchiha's name in such painful agony. The disappointment on her face the moment he entered stayed with him all these days, taunting him. To Hinata, he was not Sasuke. He was not the vampire who had turned her into a vampire.

_Resentment...tch. _Gaara cleared away the disturbing thought.

Hinata was completely clueless about his feelings towards her. If Gaara didn't know any better, it seemed like Hinata was ignoring him.

Gaara punched the wall in front of the bathroom, which formed a dent. He gritted his teeth. He had routine security duty tonight in Northern Japan, so he wouldn't be able to catch Hinata at work. He hated that she was doing this to him – having this effect on him like she was a sorceress or something. All he ever did at times was think about Hinata. He knew he shouldn't be holding onto her like this, draining the energy out of her by seeking her comfort. She didn't care for him. If this was _any other _female still hooked on her former lover, Gaara would dump her; he wouldn't deal with _used _goods.

No wonder she wanted to leave; Gaara was still a stranger in Hinata's heart.

Yet, Gaara realized he still loved her; the way she talked, looked, and protected those she cared. When he heard about her situation with the vampire boy, he admired her strength for protecting Katsuya. He knew many vampires who would have run away in that situation. He was even jealous that Hinata still carried strong feelings towards the Uchiha despite the fact that he was engaged.

_She loves them to the point that it destroys her. _

Gaara had never felt that emotion before. He never felt like desiring something so much that he had no idea it was killing him in the process. He detested that Hinata was turning into what he could not be. He hated that Hinata was dying before his eyes, and he could do nothing to prevent her.

He was so angry!

He couldn't bear the thought of it; the fragile thing was too damn precious to lose.

---

Ino tiredly walked up the stairs to the apartment that she now shared with Hinata. The very day Hinata found out the news of Katsuya's death was also the same day Hinata decided to leave the hospital.

_"Ino, may I stay with you for a while?" Hinata's voice quivered, but continued," I-I won't be a bother to you."_

_"Why, Hinata?" Ino wondered, surprised by the question. _

_"I-I feel more comfortable with you." Hinata lowered her gaze immediately after her response. _

_"But, he took you to the hospital," Ino replied, confused. "Hinata, he saved you just like Uchiha-sama." _

_"I-I know. But still..."_

_A sigh escaped Ino's lips as she ran her hand through her blonde hair," Fine."_

_Relief flooded Hinata's face. She reached for Ino's hand and smiled thankfully. "Thank you, Ino."  
_

It wasn't bad having Hinata live with her. Hinata cleaned up the apartment every day, was never really home during the daytime because of her job as a waitress and duty as Gaara's cleaning lady. Ino was exhausted. Several of the vampires from the hospital had gone home after two days. Their medical attention was cleverly covered. The paperwork was massive, however. She couldn't write the same symptoms and treatment for a bunch of vampires, so had to put down all different sorts of hush down.

Thankfully also, the Tokyo television station had recorded that the building which held the engagement party had been robbed. _Everything _was gone.

Life, supposedly, had returned back to normalcy.

Unlocking the door, Ino stepped inside to see a surprising sight.

"You're leaving?" asked Ino shockingly. Hinata was in the living room, zipping her suitcase.

Hinata looked up shyly with a smile," I'm going to Lady Sayori's boardinghouse. She may need help after all that has happened. I've already sent a letter of request to return."

"But you don't know if she'll allow you to return. I'm sure I'm not mistaken, Hinata, but you were given a duty by her to stay here," stated Ino. Walking to Hinata, Ino dropped her bag and keys on the kitchen counter nearby. "Hinata, are you running away?"

Hinata shook her head, her eyes downcast," No, I-I'm not."

"Hinata, tell me the truth."

"O-of course."

Ino furrowed her eyebrows," Lord Uchiha didn't come for you. Is that why you're heartbroken and choosing to leave instead?"

"Ino, you're mistaken. I-I wouldn't be angry at him. We're not-"

"I never told you what I heard that night of the engagement party did I?" Ino wondered curiously, with a hint of anger in her tone.

Hinata's eyes widened. "I-Ino."

"You cried out 'Onii-san' while you were dying, Hinata. You were calling for Lord Uchiha, weren't you?"

"What?" Hinata stared gapingly at Ino.

"And I heard that he turned you into a vampire. Technically, he's your master, you know. Your body is bound to him because he made you this way." Ino looked away in irritation," You _may_ think you love him, but it could just be a false illusion. You _may _want to return to him, but it's only because you are his servant. Don't you understand? You're a toy. _HIS _TOY."

"I-Ino, p-please don't say that." It was beginning to hurt inside again.

"Why haven't you investigated the incident? A Hyuga is in prison right now! A Hyuga who is of your blood relation!"

Hinata was silent at the statement, while Ino chatted away.

"That human is your family! You share the same linkage! Yet, you're going to Lady Sayori? Why are you so stupid, Hinata?" Ino's voice bellowed into rage. "This is the first time I'm actually seeing how pathetic a vampire you really are! You love Uchiha-sama, who took you away from your family! You ignore that Hyuga prisoner, who is being tortured as we speak! _Wake up!" _

Hinata felt a rush of red color her cheek. Shame was the clear expression on her face. Her eyes lowered. Ino stood panting now, breathless.

"W-what should I do?" Hinata murmured.

Ino froze. Her eyes wide from the surprise question.

"W-what should I do to make things right, Ino?" Hinata's body shivered, her eyes gazed straight into Ino," I-I cannot stop thinking about Katsuya. I-I cannot stop thinking about Uchiha-sama. I-I want to see _her. _I want to ask her why she would kill a child. But I'm scared to know!" Hinata fell down to her knees. "I d-don't want to discover that everything I've felt has been a l-lie. This feeling…has kept me alive for twenty-five years, Ino. W-what do I do when there is no going back?"

Ino lowered her body to be eye level with Hinata. Her sympathetic expression watched Hinata's grievous face. Her soft hand patted Hinata's shoulder for comfort.

"You don't run away, Hinata. Trust me." Ino's eyes lowered," Find out the truth."

Hinata wept. Wrapping her arms around the Hyuga's shoulder, Ino comforted the broken female.

---

Daylight proceeded to slowly fall into darkness. Sasuke continued up the unpaved path to the boardinghouse that was protected by dense brushes of trees. He had come here a few times in his 375 years. The protection this boarding house afforded was indeed great. With his status as a lord, the bodyguards he had encountered along the way allowed him easy access up the path. They all had bowed low to his presence.

After the bloody aftermath in his engagement party, Lady Sayori along with her children and maids had set up a private funerary service for Katsuya. He heard that Hinata had attended the funeral along with Gaara, Naruto, and Ino. He wasn't pleased that Hinata had become so chum with them. She was gaining 'friends', one would say, but to Sasuke, they were suspicious vampires. Surely, they must know of Hinata's origins. Clearly, they knew that a Hyuga, under any circumstance, would never be accepted. This bond that glued the four together was fake that masked ulterior motives. Sasuke would never allow Hinata to fall under their trap.

Therefore, he returned to this boardinghouse to gain a perspective about Hinata's situation. Tonight, the VPU would work without him. Kabuto would lead, being second-in-command.

The front door also proved effortless for him. A maid allowed him to enter. He ignored the way she squealed delightedly when he handed her his black cloak. His onyx eyes focused on the interior design of the boardinghouse. He couldn't remember anything familiar.

Another maid came in hastily and urged him to the living room for tea. Lady Sayori was preparing herself as they spoke. Sasuke nodded and entered the large living room. Upon entering, he could hear faint children's voices.

"Where are the children?" Sasuke asked disinterestedly, more out of manners that he inquired upon their whereabouts.

"Oh, they're outside. The gardens are outside those glass doors." The maid pointed to white curtains that veiled two long glass doors. She chuckled as she poured the tea into his cup and another cup for Lady Sayori.

A normal human would be shocked that children would play during the evening. However, Sasuke wasn't worried, nor were the maids. Vampires had good vision at night. This was a good way for the children to practice their vision at night.

"Ah, she's here. I hope you'll have dinner with us! Every once in a while, the children demand human food." The maid chuckled, bowed, and left.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke. He remained stoic at the thought of eating with a bunch of rambunctious kids, flirty maids, and an old vampire with a vendetta. _Not appealing, _he imagined.

Seconds later, a woman sat across from him. Dressed in a silky black kimono, her brown hair was in a neat bun hairstyle. Her brown eyes gazed kindly at Sasuke.

"Lady Sayori." Sasuke bowed.

"Have a seat, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke moved to sit across Lady Sayori.

"No, sit closer. Take this chair on my right."

Sasuke obeyed and sat down. He was used to dealing with old vampires. They were the most experienced at manipulation. He could tell when he was being coaxed.

"There, isn't it better to talk this way?" Lady Sayori held out a hand, as she smiled more lively," Like a son visiting his mother."

Sasuke remained stoic to her remark. It had been a while since he placed flowers on the graves of his parents and brother. He held her hand and kissed it. Pleased, Lady Sayori retracted her hand gracefully to rest on her lap.

"Now, Uchiha-sama, tell me why you are here." Old vampires enjoyed conversations, but they also liked to get down to the point.

"Lady Sayori, tell me about Hinata's time here."

"Oh, Hinata-san was a hard worker like the rest of my maids. She loved the children. However, I think I detected a bit of division between her and the maids. Besides one maid, the others didn't seem as close to Hinata-san. It broke her heart to leave the children. Now, the poor female wants to come back." Lady Sayori put on a sad face. Wiping her eyes, she shook her head," But no, I need her with my son Gaara."

Sasuke's eyes rose," She wants to return here?"His hands coiled into fists. Hinata would be returning to him had he not treated her cruelly. At least he realized Hinata had enjoyed her stay here.

"Yes. Pitiful, isn't it? Now that she realizes how complicated things have gotten, she wants to go back into complacency." Lady Sayori turned her attention to Sasuke once again," But I don't want her back here. She's already lost me Katsuya. I can't bear the thought of her carelessness again."

"Lady Sayori." Sasuke's voice rose. "What are your intentions with Hinata?" _You still haven't told me why you wanted her. _

Lady Sayori sighed," My intentions? I don't plan to reinstate myself in the Council again, I assure you. But if what I desire makes me a sacrifice, along with the rest of my followers and children, to achieve an ancient dream, I will not fail in my attempts."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow," What are you talking about?" His informality unintentionally came out.

Lady Sayori noticed, but enjoyed this different side of Sasuke. He always tended to be polite to older female vampires. She turned her eyes to the small photo frame hanging on a wall. A photo of herself and husband decades ago.

"Does Uchiha-sama ever wish he was human?" asked Lady Sayori softly. Her eyes drifted on Sasuke's stoic expression, but she could see the rage behind his onyx eyes. The same rage that mirrored her own just days ago when she held the funeral services for Katsuya.

"No."

Lady Sayori chuckled," Really? I guess we are more different than I imagined. In truth, I wanted to be human the more time I spent with met my husband. He was so fragile, yet brave to love a creature like me. He hated how I ate, but he never stopped caressing me. He hated how I suffered by his side, but he begged me to never leave him." She covered her eyes with her hand. The emotions getting the best of her. "In the end, he chose a forsaken life with me. He was the only one who could sacrifice what was precious to him. I could not."

_We can turn them into one of us, but we can't turn into one of them._ Sasuke listened intently. "What does this have to do with my life?"

Lady Sayori removed the hand over her eyes. Her brown eyes colored in tears, which surprised Sasuke.

"The gift of choice," replied Lady Sayori. "Humans can choose to change. We, vampires, cannot change our ways. We believe we can, but our lives are intertwined in a lust for blood. The closest thing we have to humanity is our form, our emotions, but not our nature. I want to change that fate. I want to create a community of vampires where there will be coexistence between humans and vampires. We accept each other wholeheartedly without having to sacrifice our loved ones."

"That is a radical, old ideal if you believe that the ancient dream will come true. Vampires cannot refrain from blood, especially a human's." Even Sasuke could not escape the torment his body endured because of his new found diet for animal blood, nor could Hinata escape it by ignoring vampire blood.

"Ah, but parts of it have come true."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Lady Sayori, the proper vampire that she was, unexpectedly pointed a finger at Sasuke. "You." Formalities disappeared and she spoke as though a parent would to a child.

"Ridiculous," Sasuke scoffed.

"You love Hinata-san, don't you? At first, it stemmed from your blood lust. You wanted her because she was a difficult meal for you to kill. You enjoyed the sensation of her presence and the way she tempted your senses. Then, you realized she had more than just a body, but a conscience also. Soon the way she conducted herself looked attractive to you."

Sasuke's throat tightened. The images of Hinata saving him, hating him, all her feelings during their days together were returning like a flood.

"You may have turned her into a vampire against her choice. But she _chose _to live with you despite the hell she endured. That itself is proof that vampires cannot live without humans. When we think about it, humans are the superior race because if they die, we die also. They may not know it, but they could control us if they knew we were more than just myths and tales. That is why I want to ask you, Uchiha-sama, why do you love her even though she hated you?"

Sasuke refused to answer and stayed quiet instead.

Lady Sayori's tears dried, but the sadness in her eyes remained.

Before Lady Sayori could answer, Sasuke had already spoken it. Somehow, the images in his mind had triggered the word he had felt all along when he realized how deep his emotions had transformed for Hinata.

"Faith," he answered quietly. He never thought he would say such a 'pure' word. _That she could someday love a monster like me, I…carried this faith…within me. _

"Uchiha-sama's feelings have just proven that the ancient, old dream is still alive in many vampires. Faith is what guides us toward this goal. The present system is currently diminishing such a worthwhile dream, but I intend to fight for it. And so I have a question for you, Uchiha-sama." _The answer to my revenge. _

Sasuke looked up at Lady Sayori's determined expression.

"Will you fight for it, too?"

---

They all seemed like a family. Sasuke sat at the end, opposite of Lady Sayori, while the rest of the _loud _children sat on the lengths of the table, chattering excitedly about eating human food this month. All the maids appeared, bringing plates to the table.

"This looks delicious!"

"Fried fish and rice!"

"Is ice cream for dessert?"

Lady Sayori answered them with a nod, resulting in a loud cheer of hoorahs. Sasuke watched as the Lady Sayori's lips changed to a smile as she ate small bites. Sasuke wasn't surprised that Lady Sayori did not prefer human food. She was an old vampire, eating human food was just out of courtesy for disguise. Besides that, she didn't like to lower her standards one bit. Just another characteristic of a high-status vampire.

He ate his meal with small bites also. Even he acknowledged that the meal could not fulfill his appetite. Thankfully, he had already fed on some animals this past week. He pecked at his food more than ate it.

"Does Lord Uchiha not like the meal?" whispered a maid politely. She appeared next to him with a pitcher of water.

"Not really," Sasuke murmured.

"I can get Lord Uchiha something else."

"No, it'll be alright." He turned his attention away from the maid and looked down at his plate.

"Momma, who is he again?" asked a little boy vampire.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Hadn't I already introduced myself? _

Lady Sayori grinned at Shin," He's Lord Uchiha…" Lady Sayori glanced up at Sasuke," He's Hinata-san's older brother."

Sasuke immediately glared at Lady Sayori, but said nothing. _Damn vampire. _He didn't like his business told out loud without his consent, especially in his presence.

"Really?"

"I miss Hinata-san!"

"How is she? Can she come back?"

Sasuke grunted, before answering," Hn. She's busy in Tokyo." _Doing what, I know not._

"Aw, why didn't you bring her?" The soft female voice reminded of Hinata.

"Yeah!"

"Are you mad at her? Is that why she's not here?"

"Hinata-san never said she had an older brother. Do you know why she would not say that?"

"Are you her _boyfriend_ impersonating as her older brother?"

_What! _He couldn't believe these kids were asking the most unrefined, personal questions ever said to him. He was angry, but amused simultaneously. The initial thought that this did seem like a family became more apparent to Sasuke that Lady Sayori had, in fact, raised a family of her own. These children seemed loved, and to be very happy in their state here. To think, that before their smiles, they had been orphans.

_Just like yourself, Sasuke. _

"Katsuya would have liked to meet you!"

Sasuke turned his attention back to Shin, the one who had initially asked about his identity. Suddenly the children's faces lit up.

"Oh, we all know he had a crush on her!" They giggled incessantly. The older vampire children; however, just smiled at their siblings.

"He might have asked Hinata-san's older brother for advice!"

"He thought he was Hinata-san's little brother."

"Yeah, remember when she left and he was really sad. Gosh, I couldn't stand it."

"How about the time I threw sand on his head at the beach and he didn't notice! I even put some in his shorts!" They roared with laughter, wiping the tears from their eyes as they thought about the event.

The atmosphere grew quiet. The children still wiping the tears from their eyes. Sasuke sensed this and he also frowned. _They remind me of…_ No he didn't want to think about it.

"Sand…I think someone pulled that trick on me, once." Sasuke's lips parted a bit.

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded, giving a smirk. "Yeah. I retaliated by pushing the vampire in the water."

Small giggles arose. Sasuke turned to Lady Sayori to see awe in her expression.

"Hn." Okay, so he lightened up the mood. It wasn't that big of a shock.

---

"Damn." The female snarled angrily at the view of ashes on top of isolated dirt.

"Who the hell did this?" Another female vampire appeared.

"Isn't it obvious?" questioned Kabuto, his beady eyes trained on the completely annihilated vampires. "Vampire hunters. Who else?" He bent down to grab a pile of ashes in his hand.

"And I thought we had killed enough of them to make them stay away for awhile," inquired a male vampire.

Kabuto grabbed a lighter in the recesses of his dark cloak. He turned to one of his teammates holding onto a very injured Hyuga hunter. He grinned at the female hunter as he neared her. She sneered at him, but he could sense her nervousness. Her body shook while captive in Yusuke's grip. All of the faces of the elite vampires under the command of Yakushi Kabuto, for the night, had cold expressions on their face to mask their anger.

_These vampire hunters had killed our colleagues. _This thought ran through their brains as the hunter continued to shake involuntarily.

"When will they ever stop reproducing?" asked one of the female vampires with irritation," They go after us like we're animals."

"It's because to them we are animals," said Kabuto. He cocked his head to the side. His smile widened at the female hunter's glare.

"Ugh, it's annoying! I'm sick of watching our kind die."

"Shhh…" hushed Kabuto," Let the dead pass away in peace. We have to report this to the Council. Kiba, did you grab a scent for me?"

Kiba nodded. His thick brown mane of a hair, and red painted lines on his face gave him a ragged look. However, he enjoyed that his victims feared him because of it. "Hyugas."

Three figures suddenly appeared in front of Kabuto.

"What did you find?" Kabuto asked.

Karin, one of the three female vampires who had appeared, nodded. "They're 200 kilometers away moving at a fast speed."

Grinning, Kabuto pushed up his glasses, eyes never left the female hunter. "Good. They're close. It seems they're chasing after us. They want _you, _don't they, beautiful?"

Kabuto's eyes gleamed at the female hunter's frightened expression.

"They came sooner than I expected. It's too bad you can't say good-bye. You will never find your heiress this way, you know." Kabuto turned to another male vampire. "Suigetsu."

Suigetsu poured gasoline over the hunter's entire body. Kabuto flicked the lid of the lighter on while she choked on the poisonous hazard. Her screams echoed throughout the isolated parking lot as her body was lit to flames.

---

Sasuke never expected the vampire children to do what they did. They had hugged him as he left the boardinghouse. Sasuke often refrained from touching. He liked to be reserved, keep to himself. However, it couldn't stop the children. He was a guest, and rarely was he ever a guest at another vampire's home, so he allowed the children to "touch" him. He returned the favor, awkwardly. The maids chuckled while Lady Sayori bellowed in laughter. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Come back with Hinata-san okay?"

"Good night, Uchiha-sama!"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Each of the maid took the children upstairs to put them to sleep. The older vampires, on the other hand, could stay up as late as they wanted even though school was tomorrow.

"Lord Uchiha did very well. I never expected Lord Uchiha to show so much warmth in one day."

"Hn." Sasuke placed his hands in his pocket. "Thank you for having me today."

"My pleasure. I still haven't gotten an answer, yet."

"The truth is I don't know the answer."

Lady Sayori smiled, stepping close so that a feet separated them. She looked up into his dark, troubled eyes understandingly. "Uchiha-sama truly does not want to make a mistake, does he?"

Sasuke looked away from the old, beautiful vampire.

"Good-bye, Lady Sayori." He bowed to her and left.

Five minutes he was zooming down the mountain. He had gotten his answers, but in a fashion he did not expect. He only got more questions from Lady Sayori. Yet, he was satisfied with this visit. It was almost _too _perfect.

"Lord Uchiha!" A familiar voice shouted behind him.

Sasuke halted. He turned around swiftly and saw a blurred figure coming his way. His dark onyx eyes changed into red.

The figure before him was the maid who had inquired upon his meal. He didn't ask for her name.

"Speak."

"I…You…forgot this." She panted. As Sasuke watched her pull out the black cloak from her bag, she murmured incoherent words.

"Thank you." Sasuke took it from her hand cordially. He placed on the cloak and readied to leave.

"W-wait please."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his eyes retained its flaming red color. He was outside now, in reality, and he would have to watch out for hunters.

"Does Uchiha-sama like the beach?" asked the maid vampire. Her amber eyes gazed at Sasuke curiously.

"Yes, I do."

She smiled at him softly," Hinata loved the beach, too. I guess that's why Katsuya always wanted to go there."

"Why do you ask?" This time Sasuke stepped closer to the maid.

The maid squeaked incidentally, a blush on her cheeks, as she answered back nervously," Are you really Hinata's older brother?"

"Yes," he lied.

"Is s-she alright?"

Sasuke was curious now about why this maid was so nosy. "What is your name?"

"I'm sorry. My name is Maki." She bowed to him. "Forgive me for not introducing myself."

"Tch. Why do you care so much about Hinata?"

"S-she's my friend, Lord Uchiha."

"Friend?" repeated Sasuke, with more sarcasm than he intended," Is that what you consider yourself to her? I heard she wasn't treated well by the maids. What kind of a friend allows this to happen?"

Maki bit her lip, before answering," I understand your rage, Lord Uchiha. But I only wanted to tell you something."

"What?" This time Sasuke held no softness like earlier. He was angry, that even though Hinata was happy here, there were still those who mistreated her.

"Don't let Hinata come back here."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why? She liked it here."

Maki shook her head. "I spent twenty-five years working with her, talking to her." She looked up at Sasuke," She feels guilty, Lord Uchiha. She'll try to come back to repent for Katsuya's death. We abandoned Katsuya, while Hinata took it upon herself to protect him. She wouldn't have stood a chance against those Hyuga hunters. I know she won't be happy here. We all did the best we could to protect those children."

Sasuke understood Maki's intention. He knew how hard it was to race against time to save a live, only to fail at the end. "That's how stubborn she is." _To put herself in painful situations to create order. _Maki was intuitive about Hinata. He could almost trust this female vampire before him, but he very rarely had trustful companions he could rely on.

Maki nodded. "Yes."

"How did she feel about Gaara?"

Maki's eyes widened. She caught the slight edge in Sasuke's voice. "Gaara-sama?" Shaking her head, she pursed her lips," Everyone was terrified of him! He was obsessed with Hinata. But I was shocked to see them talk to each other at the…engagement party."

"She didn't like him?"

Maki shook her head. "No, not at all."

Sasuke fought back a smile. "Thank you…for the cloak." He disappeared.

Maki blinked. He was gone so quickly.

_He's fast. Is he in a hurry? _

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This has been a long update! XD. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, I'd love it! There was a huge hiatus with this story after chapter 15 because I just got so jumbled with the material. I am so sorry for not updating sooner! But thank you again for the reviews! I felt so happy this story is still going strong! Happy Early Valentine's Day! :)


End file.
